


Живых любить труднее

by Red_Sally



Series: Героям нельзя возвращаться с войны [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man Post-Credits Scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War AU, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, PTSD, References to Art, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Ужасы, описанные в деле Зимнего Солдата, уничтожили веру Стива в то, что от его друга могло хоть что-то остаться. Опустошенный, он отвернулся от поисков Солдата. Два года спустя, накануне ввода новых мер контроля за супергероями, он снова лицом к лицу сталкивается с человеком, живущим в теле Баки.Зимний Солдат знал, что он не Баки Барнс. Еще он знал, что вкус свободы недолговечен. Он не ждал, что снова окажется в бегах в компании бывших Мстителей, отказавшихся подчиниться новым законам, но след ГИДРЫ ведет их общей дорогой.





	1. Вместо прощания с героем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So much harder to love when alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270079) by [Aegir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegir/pseuds/Aegir). 



> Перевод является третьей частью серии.  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Примечание автора:  
> Идея этой истории возникла из послетитровой сцены «Человека-Муравья», поразившей меня холодностью Стива. Баки был прямо перед ним, а Стив, казалось не обращал на него внимания и говорил только с Сэмом, как будто имея дело с поврежденным механизмом, а не с плененным человеческим существом. Это было бы сурово, даже окажись там незнакомец, нуждавшийся в помощи. Эта мысль грызла меня: что если бы Стив действительно был равнодушен? Почему? К чему это привело бы их? Я использовала некоторые вроде как «слитые» сюжетные повороты ГВ, но не жду, что они совпадут с реальным сюжетом. Тут есть Стив и Баки, но не в высоком рейтинге (потому что рейтинг – не мой конек).
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Стив здесь ведет себя не совсем обычно и привычно. К этому стоит приготовиться.  
> В тексте присутствуют многочисленные отсылки к произведениям искусства.

Героям нельзя возвращаться с войны:

Живыми они никому не нужны.

Не выгонишь демонов из головы -

Герои любимы, покуда мертвы.

 

~~~~~

 

« _ Не спеши разматывать этот клубок» _ , – говорила Наташа, но Стив Роджерс упрям и безрассуден и никогда не бежит от драки, так что он, разумеется, тянет за ниточки. И разматывает.

« _ Стив, не откусывай больше, чем сможешь прожевать» _ , – это Баки в далеком прошлом: наполовину шутливо, наполовину покорно. Ничего общего с человеком, который рычал: «Ты – мое задание!», – молотя Стива по лицу.

 

Сэм объявляется через два дня и ломится в дверь, которой и так досталось, когда агенты ЩИТа выносили истекавшего кровью Фьюри. Стив больше не сидит, скорчившись, в углу ванной комнаты, но его организм не принимает ничего, кроме воды, и из-за ускоренного метаболизма он стремительно теряет в весе. Позже он будет думать, что Сэм наверняка спас ему жизнь.

 

Проходит почти месяц, прежде чем Стив может подумать о чем-либо кроме того, как пережить очередной день. Перед глазами проходит вся жизнь. Мать, кашляющая кровью, в Бруклине. Доктор Эрскин, умирающий у него на руках. Падающий Баки с распахнутым в крике ртом. Черные заголовки, кричащие о смерти Говарда. Плачущая Пегги с седыми волосами. Рушащийся Трискелион, погребающий под собой друзей Стива. Папка. Папка. Папка. Он ненавидит себя за то, как его ломает всего-навсего чтение дела: будто это он сам каким-то образом мучает Баки, уничтожает его.

– Это был не он, – однажды тоскливо говорит он Сэму. – Это был совсем не Баки. 

Только его тело.

– Ну, – отвечает Сэм, – ты бы это понял.

Но Стив не понял. Глупый, оптимистичный Стив, по-прежнему уверенный, что может все исправить. Он не понимал, пока не прочитал личное дело. Никто не смог бы выжить после такого.

Они все равно ищут Зимнего Солдата. Стив уже знает, что тот выжил, Наташа показывала ему видео с камер наблюдения: Солдат вскрывал металлической рукой банкомат после того, как рухнули хэлликерриеры. На свободе он – потенциальная угроза, и Стив занимается поисками, но когда через пару месяцев ему звонит Тони Старк, он отправляется в Нью-Йорк, с облегчением отказываясь от них.

Он не знает, чем закончилась бы для него новая встреча с убийцей в теле Баки, с ходячим доказательством того, что Баки медленно и мучительно умер в застенках ГИДРЫ.

Сэм продолжает искать, хотя Стив говорит ему, что в этом нет надобности.

– Я вряд ли смогу просто бросить все, раз уж вернулся в строй, – отвечает тот.

– Не пытайся драться с ним сам, – предупреждает Стив.

– Я что, похож на дурака?

Поэтому Стив возвращается к Мстителям, тренируется и сражается, и разговаривает с друзьями, и даже смеется время от времени. Он мало спит, но после сыворотки тело не нуждается в долгом сне, так что это нормально.

 

~~~

Солдат избавляется от маячков прямо на берегу реки, после того как вправляет вывихнутое плечо ударом о дерево. Он знает, где они, хотя не может вспомнить, откуда; он поддевает пластину на руке лезвием ножа, чтобы вытащить маячок, потом тем же ножом вырезает еще два из живого бицепса и правого бедра, а потом и капсулу в груди, способную затопить тело быстродействующим транквилизатором. От последней манипуляции много крови, но ходить он еще может. Он бросает все в реку.

Той же ночью он приходит по адресу, засевшему в голове, хотя не помнит, бывал ли там прежде. Это место заброшено, он набирает код сейфа, не задаваясь вопросом, как узнал его, и уносит три фальшивых удостоверения личности со своим фото на каждом и еще одну пачку наличных вдобавок к тем, что забрал из банкомата накануне.

Там есть и одежда, он выбирает самую невзрачную и набивает рюкзак запасными комплектами. Тактический костюм приходится бросить, как и тяжелое вооружение, но он оставляет себе ботинки. Еще обнаруживается богатый выбор сотовых и ноутбуков, которые он не трогает, зная, что их можно отследить самыми разными способами. На следующую ночь он снимает номер в дешевом мотеле.

 

Он действует не особенно сознательно: у него есть только уверенность в том, как важно не вернуться назад. Ему нужны четкие цели, чтобы ясно мыслить и видеть прямо сквозь осколки разбитого сознания – острые, как стальные снежинки. Он ставит себе цель: узнать больше о капитане Стивене Гранте Роджерсе. Потускневшая реклама выставки служит неожиданной точкой отсчета.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не собственного лица, расклеенного повсюду почти так же часто, как лицо Капитана. Идеализированные рисунки на стенах значат для него мало, но черно-белая фотография человека со сжатыми в твердую линию губами привлекает его внимание. Он может представить, как этот человек часами лежит неподвижно ради точного выстрела. Этот человек знаком ему, но не так, как Стивен Роджерс, не так, как адрес с сейфом. Это нечто иное.

Он знает, почему все время злился, почему гнев с годами застывал и тяжелел, удерживаемый под контролем только уверенностью в том, что если вырвется, за этим неизбежно последует боль. Он знает, почему всегда чувствовал, будто истекает кровью изнутри. Знает, что тело, в котором он живет, принадлежало Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, но ничего из этого не означает, что он знает, кто он такой.

Его следующее задание – выяснить все что можно о Джеймсе Барнсе. Он покупает планшет с рук, выходит в сеть – похоже, он знает, как это делается. Он идет в библиотеки. Там масса информации о Капитане Америке, опубликованной и перепечатанной, и хотя Джеймс Барнс – это побочная тема, о нем тоже упоминается.

Все больше кусочков мозаики бомбардируют его сознание, как шрапнель. Постоянно. Можно ли называть их воспоминаниями, если они ему не принадлежат? Иногда они отстраненные, иногда его трясет от одних только отголосков эмоций. Поиск пути сквозь них пугает и причиняет боль. Иногда так трудно понять – он ли убил кого-то для ГИДРЫ, или это убивал Барнс.

Одно постепенно проясняется: он не Барнс, он только в теле Барнса. Человек из историй и воспоминаний, человек, который так легко ладил с другими, который совершал добрые поступки и вставал на защиту слабых, – не тот, каким он сам когда-либо мог быть. А того, что делал он, этот человек не сделал бы никогда. В нем раздается эхо Барнса, да, и это единственная причина, по которой Стив Роджерс еще жив. Вот и все.

Ему не нравится думать о Роджерсе или о том, каково ему было на хэлликерриере: забитому почти до смерти тварью в теле его лучшего друга. Конечно, это всего лишь последний в длинной череде совершенных им ужасов, и о других ему тоже не нравится думать, но осколки воспоминаний не прекращают сыпаться. Ему не нравится думать о том, как ГИДРА уничтожила Джеймса Барнса, но ледяной гнев остается при нем.

Он не может вернуть мертвецов к жизни, но может отомстить за них. Он не может вернуть Барнса, но может пользоваться его телом так, чтобы не бесчестить его. Ему нужно задание, чтобы не свихнуться. Его задание  – ГИДРА.

Солдат не разменивается на мелкую рыбешку, он следует за главарями. ГИДРА, может, и способна отращивать головы, но на это нужно время. Он осторожен: он исследует информацию даже о тех, кого помнит, поскольку не похоже, чтобы на его память можно было полагаться. О нем почти не знали даже внутри самой ГИДРЫ, и это помогает, позволяет ему использовать контакты, называть пароли (он знает ключи самого высокого доступа, их легко упоминали при нем те, кто был слишком уверен в надежности промывки мозгов), добывать данные, которые ему нужны. Он меняет методы, старается не оставлять четкой картины, прячет руку под длинными рукавами и перчатками, а иногда – под повязкой. Он поражает мишени, по одной за раз, и это ничего не меняет в его самоощущении, но он и не ждал исцеления. Неправильно и нездорово само его существование, но эту ошибку рано или поздно исправят. Он не ждет долгой свободы, важнее не попасться живым еще раз. У него свои планы.

Он узнает, когда крылатый человек начинает следить за ним. Этот человек не из ГИДРЫ, и его не так уж трудно опережать, что Солдат и делает. Он не рискует, пытаясь выяснить, на кого работает этот человек, в конце концов, это едва ли важно, если не на ГИДРУ; но когда тот прекращает преследование, это успокаивает. Одной задачей меньше.

Иногда он видит Капитана Роджерса на телеэкранах. В Штатах он остается идолом, даже когда на других Мстителей обрушиваются сомнения, недоверие и откровенная неприязнь. За пределами страны все иначе, многие видят в Капитане Америке воплощение империализма, хотя Железного Человека недолюбливают даже сильнее. У Солдата достаточно воспоминаний Баки Барнса, чтобы думать: ни одна из этих картинок не напоминает маленького Стива Роджерса из Бруклина, но Капитан уже давно не маленький. Солдат спрашивает себя, что Роджерс думает о собственной репутации. Но не задумывается об этом надолго. Роджерс на экране в настоящем, Роджерс в старых черно-белых кинохрониках – оба одинаково далеки от него, и лучше бы им никогда больше не встречать друг друга.

Видеть Стива Роджерса ему больно, но ему больно от стольких вещей, стирающих грань между тем, кто он есть, и тем, кем никогда не будет... Единственное, что ему нужно, – это сосредоточиться на задании.

Оно протекает довольно продуктивно, пока дело не начинает пахнуть контрабандой вибраниума. Он мог бы проигнорировать это, занимаясь только тем, что умеет, то есть убивая; но он, должно быть, стал слишком самоуверен, потому что ему приходит в голову проследить за поставками, попытаться выяснить, откуда ГИДРА берет товар. Он старается поступать правильно, но создан он был не для этого, так что попытка обречена с самого начала.


	2. И нет обратного пути

В конце концов Стив убеждает Сэма присоединиться к Мстителям, когда уходят Тор и Тони. Он скучает по Тору и его умиротворяющей прямолинейной теплоте, но не жалеет, что Старку нужно время разобраться с исками, которые посыпались на него после катастрофы с Альтроном. Стив не находит в себе сил злиться на него, но не верит, что тот не устроит больше ничего подобного. Поэтому его успокаивает мысль, что у Старка в ближайшее время будут заняты руки. Работа с новой командой приятно занимает его делом – хотя полковник Роудс наверняка командует лучше, чем он сам, Наташе друг нужнее, чем командир, а Стиву нужнее дружба Сэма, чем его крылья. Ванда, впрочем, поначалу не на высоте, и попытки помочь ей поверить, что ей есть ради чего жить, скорее, помогают самому Стиву: поверить, что он способен на большее, чем быть просто горой мышц и безликим примером для подражания.

Вижн до странности прост и одновременно сложен, и всем не по себе рядом с ним. У Стива уйма времени уходит на разбирательства с людьми, которые твердят, что Вижн не может быть человеком, и предлагают разные формы «надзора»: всего лишь другое название для тюрьмы. Он зол за Вижна, и это хорошо. Это ясное, настоящее чувство.

Зимний Солдат исчезает с радаров. Остаются слухи, убийства без убийцы, но ничего точного. Вероятнее всего, Солдат отправился прямиком к тому, что осталось от ГИДРЫ, и вернулся в криозаморозку. Возможно, это было лучшим, что он мог сделать: для Стива заморозка означала покой. До тех пор, пока Стиву не придется снова его увидеть. Теперь Стив может целыми неделями не просыпаться от попыток поймать падающего Баки, от рычания Зимнего Солдата: «Ты мое задание!» и боли в сломанной скуле. Это последнее, что он помнит, прежде чем очнулся в больнице.

 

Так что все идет своим чередом, пока не катится к чертям в Лондоне.

 

Мстители, за исключением Вижна, взявшего пару дней отпуска для медитации, проверяют информацию об активности ГИДРЫ. Стив охотно признал бы, что растерялся, увидев Рамлоу – или Кроссбоунса, как тот называл себя теперь, – но он не терял головы. Их обвели вокруг пальца, вся операция была ловушкой. Взрывом разнесло оживленный деловой квартал, и на подсчет жертв ушло три дня.

Стив берет на себя всю ответственность. Он предлагает собственную отставку, но ему говорят, что этого мало. После буйства Халка в Южной Африке, после разрушений в Сеуле и катастрофы в Соковии Мстителям больше не доверяют. Генерал Росс говорит Стиву, что они должны отойти в сторону. Стив, у которого все еще звенит в ушах от крика, а сознание затуманено кровью, не может не признать, что в этом есть смысл.

Когда Старк показывает ему видео с уличных камер, на котором Зимний Солдат покидает здание в эпицентре взрыва всего за несколько минут до атаки, все встает на свои места с какой-то мрачной неизбежностью. Остановить, а не пытаться спасти. Сэм был прав, а глупый сентиментальный Стив не послушал.

– Он не твой старый приятель, – говорит Старк.

Его ладонь покоится на двух папках: в одной тайна гибели Говарда и Марии Старк, в другой – шести сотрудников «Старк Индастриз», погибших при взрыве. Которые были бы живы, если бы на хэлликерриере Стив закончил дело как надо.

– Я знаю, что это не он, – Стив и в самом деле знает. – Мы должны остановить его. Только не превращай это в вендетту.

– Он убил моих родителей, Кэп, – напоминает Старк. – Хорошо, Говард был пьяницей и говнюком, а Мария едва помнила о моем существовании, но это были мои родители. И как бы ты ни распускал сопли о своем старом дружке, забудь об этом.

– Никаких соплей, – отвечает Стив. – Но если позволишь злости захлестнуть тебя, начнешь ошибаться. Мы не можем позволить себе новых ошибок.

– Тебя послушать, так я только и делаю, что ошибаюсь, – говорит Старк. – Я его возьму, с тобой или без тебя.

Позже Наташа говорит ему:

– Может, тебе лучше переждать, Стив.

– Не обязательно обращаться со мной так, будто у меня тут личный интерес, – отвечает ей Стив. – Это не тот человек, которого я знал.

Солдат наверняка погибнет в бою, думает он. Ему хочется иметь возможность похоронить тело.

 

~~~

 

Проходит день, но команда не продвинулась в слежке за Солдатом; если Старк и узнал что-то новое, Стиву он не сообщает. Сэм говорит, что Стиву стоит почаще выбираться на воздух, и он пытается.

– Знаешь, это не то, что я имел в виду, – говорит Сэм, глядя на ряды надгробий.

– Здесь похоронен Дуган, – объясняет Стив. – Я хочу почтить его память.

К чести Сэма, он не обвиняет Стива в том, что это нездорово. Он ждет, пока Стив выливает полбутылки пива на могилу и допивает оставшееся, и только потом предлагает отправиться в ближайший городок перекусить. У Стива даже нет при себе щита, но это не останавливает его, когда он замечает человека, в котором, готов поклясться, узнает Рамлоу.

Они теряют его в малонаселенной части городка, но Стив не намерен сдаваться: они разделяются и начинают обыскивать здания, большей частью заброшенные. Стив ничего не находит, кроме бродячей собаки, которая испуганно провожает его глазами, и тучи жуков и пауков; он уже думает, что это очередной провал, когда звонит его телефон.

Человек, вломившийся в обнаруженный Сэмом пустой цех, это не Рамлоу. Это Зимний Солдат.

 

~~~

 

Солдату следовало бросить это после Лондона и вернуться к привычной работе убийцы. После Лондона, где многообещающая ниточка обернулась ловушкой, где здание взлетело на воздух через считанные минуты после его ухода. Он вернулся обратно – голова полнилась давно не используемыми приемами оказания первой помощи, – но снова ушел прочь, едва заметив Железного Воителя. Мстители уже работали над спасением, он был не нужен. Как бы там ни было, здесь не то что в Дурбане.

Он был в Дурбане – выслеживал торговца оружием, – когда ад в воплощении Халка вломился в город. Из-за того, что нечто внутри него глупо стремится на звук криков и к хаосу, он оказался на месте сразу после боя, но раньше, чем службы спасения занялись ликвидацией последствий. Мстители тогда были неблизко, и на самом деле он только потом выяснил, что произошло. Он действовал бездумно, расшвыривая упавшие балки и куски бетона, ища тех, кого завалило на улице, когда башня сложилась и рухнула. Почти все, кого он нашел, были мертвы.

Он отъезжает на определенное расстояние от Лондона, прежде чем обратиться к новостям, и обнаруживает новую волну возмущения Мстителями. Никто, похоже, не связывает взрыв с ГИДРОЙ, но известные факты новостями не исчерпываются. Он отдаляется от места еще немного, тянет время, прежде чем рискнуть и вызвать еще один контакт – на этот раз не идейного приверженца ГИДРЫ, а просто охотника за наживой, – и выясняет, что поимка Солдата теперь в приоритете. Что не все известное спецслужбам выносится на публику, и что одна из не самых распространенных теорий приписывает ответственность за взрыв именно ему.

Самое время остановиться. Но это крупное дело, и он так близок к тому, чтобы распутать все ниточки, получить прямые доказательства. Это важно, так что он спешит по последнему следу через весь земной шар прямо в Нью-Йорк, хотя ему не по себе на территории Мстителей. Он получает кое-какие сведения через компанию доставки по телефону в Нью-Джерси, но их недостаточно, так что он берет на себя новый риск, связывается с очередным контактом и не осознает, что это ошибка, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Рамлоу, должно быть, продумал засаду как следует. Солдат мог бы справиться с ним без проблем, но он бессилен, когда пистолет Рамлоу приставлен к голове ребенка.

Ребенку лет семь, у него оливковая кожа, иссиня-черные волосы и майка с Железным Человеком – бессмысленная подробность, которую сознание Солдата фиксирует автоматически. Дорожки слез на лице выше ладони, зажимающей рот. Да и если бы он кричал, все равно никто не услышал бы.

– Момент истины, – голос Рамлоу звучит иначе из-под маски-шлема. – У тебя есть представления о хороших парнях, Агент. Хорошие парни не позволяют детишкам умирать.

– И кем же это делает тебя, – выплевывает Солдат, уже чувствуя на языке вкус поражения.

– Победителем, – говорит Рамлоу. – Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сложил все оружие вон в тот угол.

Он убирает руку со рта мальчишки и что-то достает из заднего кармана. Солдат узнает ручной сканер.

– И не жульничай.

Он не жульничает. Он методично разоружается, оставляет лучший из ножей напоследок, кладет чуть в стороне от общей кучи. Слышит испуганный всхлип ребенка. Даже без оружия он все равно может одолеть Рамлоу, и Рамлоу это знает. Газ? В маску наверняка встроен фильтр, но газ, который мог бы вырубить его, убьет ребенка. Сквозь страх, сжимающий нутро, он слышит, как Рамлоу говорит:

– Сюда, к станку.

Станок старый, но не старше Солдата, и это не машина ГИДРЫ, хотя вряд ли это ему теперь поможет.

Он уверен, что Рамлоу хочет вернуть его, и попытки заставить мозг работать несмотря на страх похожи на блуждание в густом черном иле. Его убьют, разорвут его сознание на кусочки.

– Видишь деревянный клин? – спрашивает Рамлоу. – Протяни левую руку и вытащи его. Существует много болезненных способов пристрелить кого-то, ты же знаешь.

Он знает. Он помнит пули, врезавшиеся в живот, когда он пытался сопротивляться обнулению. Он не помнит, сколько раз, но телу знакома боль. Ребенок не может знать этой боли, но ужас на его лице тот же самый.

Чтобы дотянуться до клина, приходится присесть. На самом деле выбора нет, так что он выбивает клин, и на левое запястье обрушивается тонна металла.  Спазм, прокатившийся по телу, это не совсем боль, но ощущения не из приятных. Дыхание учащается, та часть его, что непрестанно ведет учет всему, отмечает это, а все остальное в нем борется с паникой. Этого ГИДРА никогда не могла стереть. Животный ужас перед западней и болью, красные брызги на снегу, визг пилы по кости. На этом промывка мозгов всегда пасовала. Только не в поле, только не там, где у него был намек на независимость.

Та часть, что вечно все подсчитывает, та, что сохраняла ему жизнь, когда он вообще не должен был бы выжить, замечает, как Рамлоу поворачивает мальчика лицом к себе.

– Если ты расскажешь об этом хоть кому-то, я найду тебя и отрежу тебе пальцы один за другим. А теперь беги.

Мальчишка удирает мгновенно, в страхе спотыкаясь по пути к двери. Хотя бы не бессмысленная жертва. Рамлоу подходит медленно, уверенно, подбирая по дороге длинный деревянный брус, и Солдат знает, к чему все идет. Доска бьет его, он не кричит. Бывало куда хуже, но уже давно, и он знает, насколько хуже придется теперь.

Ухватившись за станок свободной рукой, он поднимается с пола, ловит брус ногами и выкручивается, собирая синяки, но выбивая брус из рук Рамлоу. Он сгибает ноги, чтобы ударить его, и тяжелый удар в грудь валит Рамлоу на спину, давая Солдату время перекинуть брус в свободную руку. Даже живой руке хватает сил удержать его, но Рамлоу хорошо натренирован и перекатывается с линии удара, который только слегка задевает его висок. Даже это заставляет его растеряться и выругаться, и когда он поднимается на ноги, Солдат получает новый удар под колени и падает на пол, а потом – еще один по ногам, когда пытается откатиться. Потом Рамлоу оказывается за пределами досягаемости, за станком. Он делает что-то, чего Солдат не видит, а потом электричеством простреливает станок, металлическую руку и все его тело. Он содрогается в агонии, горло слишком сведено для крика, а когда это заканчивается, Рамлоу дает ему несколько секунд – оттрястись и отдышаться, после чего делает это снова.

Второй раз длится дольше. Он толком не видит, когда Рамлоу наконец останавливается, но точно знает, какое выражение у того на лице. Боль еще не утихла, но он стоит на ногах, а не висит, обмякнув, на руке. Не то чтобы он мог как-то изменить то, что случится, но это тоже никогда не могли стереть. Когда остаешься лицом к лицу с пыткой, важно и то, как ее встретишь.

Выстрелы снаружи оглушают. Голос, искаженный электрическим треском, раздается от одной из дверей:

– Воитель на позиции.

От другой отвечают: 

– Понял. Капитан, внутри только двое.

Солдат поворачивает голову к двери, потом к другой, потом назад к Рамлоу, который спешит к третьей двери. Тот шатается и спотыкается, баюкает одну руку. Нанесенные Солдатом удары, должно быть, все-таки достигли цели.

Он не может напрячь плечи, тело еще слабое от боли, но он узнает человека, который входит в дверь и застывает внутри. Теперь он знает, как его зовут, видел его по телевизору рядом с Роджерсом. Человек просто ждет, пока Солдат и сам не слышит торопливые шаги, – а потом выходит обратно. Проходит немного времени, когда он возвращается, и в ту же секунду Стивен Грант Роджерс входит через другую дверь.

Они не торопятся, подходя к нему медленным шагом хищников. Уилсон впереди, Роджерс за его правым плечом, но он слегка меняет направление, так что оказывается у Солдата за спиной, за пределами обзора, пока Солдат не поворачивается, превозмогая боль и теряя из виду Уилсона.

Внутри все смерзается льдом, от живота холод ползет по телу, потому что это ему знакомо. Это неспешное кружение над попавшейся жертвой – вечная прелюдия к избиению. Они просто дают страху предвосхитить боль.

Они пока не бьют его. Они останавливаются, глядя с высоты своей свободы на букашку у своих ног. Это недалеко от истины, и осознание собственной беспомощности проникает глубже, чем страх.

– Что здесь произошло? – спрашивает Уилсон.

Роджерс по-прежнему у Солдата за спиной, и лопатки покалывает от ужаса. Но он может ответить, дать отчет. Он много раз отчитывался о ситуации – и едва ли то, что они могут сделать с ним, будет хуже, чем если они оставят его здесь для Рамлоу. Так что он смотрит прямо перед собой и рапортует ровным голосом. О Лондоне, о взрыве через миг после его ухода. О том, как пришел сюда в поисках главарей ГИДРЫ и попал в засаду. Он не отчитывается о вибраниумовом следе в целом, потому что это заняло бы много времени, а у него все болит, и не упоминает о мальчике, потому что не хочет, чтобы эти люди преследовали ребенка и, возможно, напугали его до чертиков.

Когда он заканчивает, Роджерс, наконец, подходит к Уилсону, и Солдат, не удержавшись, слегка оседает, успокоенный тем, что видит их обоих.

Роджерс вообще не заговаривает с ним и не смотрит на него. У этого существует свое обозначение, он успел это узнать. Дегуманизация. Но, возможно, оно не употребляется по отношению к тем, кто с самого начала не был человеком.

Они сделают то, что сделают, и остановить их ему нечем.


	3. Там, где света не увидишь

Жаль, что Рамлоу ушел, но, как говорит Сэм, ему пришлось импровизировать. Выстрелить в пустую бензиновую бочку, а потом использовать выкрученный на максимум запасной коммуникатор, чтобы создать впечатление противника, окружающего со всех сторон, было умно, и хорошо, что Сэм захватил пистолет.

– Я теперь постоянно ношу его с собой, – говорит Сэм. – Ты слишком часто ввязываешься в неприятности.

У Стива нет причин желать, чтобы вместо Зимнего Солдата они поймали Рамлоу, но в свете рассказанного Солдатом с Рамлоу было бы намного проще.

– Нам нужно отключить руку, прежде чем делать с ним что-либо, – говорит Сэм. – Мы понятия не имеем, на что она способна.

 

Стив соглашается, но звонить Старку запрещает. Он не верит истории Солдата до конца, но уверен, что Старк не поверит точно. С его деньгами и связями он уволочет Солдата от Мстителей прежде чем те успеют сказать «наемный убийца», и они потеряют возможность узнать у него хоть что-то еще. Возможно, до бойни в Лондоне Старк прислушался бы к доводам, но с тех пор его отношение к происходящему изменилось.

В конце концов Сэм звонит парню, которого знает как Человека-Муравья. Потом звонит Роудсу, чтобы тот забрал Человека-Муравья, потом Стив и Сэм на какое-то время неловко замирают, прежде чем Стив вспоминает, что они не просто возятся с неуклюжим механизмом. В таком случае все было бы проще, но если Солдат откажется сотрудничать, начнутся проблемы посерьезней.

Стив заставляет себя встать перед Солдатом, но не смотрит ему в лицо.

– Мы вытащим тебя из этой штуки, если сначала ты позволишь нам обездвижить руку.

– Согласен, – отвечает Солдат.

Тон тот же, каким он говорил до этого, но голос по-прежнему принадлежит Баки. Он не охрип от молчания, должно быть, Солдат разговаривал с людьми. Стив чувствует, как от напряжения начинает болеть голова.

– Мы защитим тебя от ГИДРЫ, – говорит он, – если ты поедешь в штаб и расскажешь нам все, что может оказаться полезным.

– Согласен.

Стив спрашивает себя, есть ли что-то, с чем Солдат не согласится.

 

Человек-Муравей, похоже, не особенно рад перспективе работать с ними, и Стив ненадолго задумывается, чем Сэм его заманил. Металлическая рука его, впрочем, увлекает. Солдат сидит тихо, ссутулив плечи, напрягшись, пока рука слегка не опадает: она не двигается, перемена едва заметна, но через несколько секунд Лэнг выскакивает обратно и возвращается к нормальным размерам.

– Там тумблер внутри, – говорит он. – Довольно просто.

Стив подозревает, что все не так уж просто; но дело сделано, так что он благодарит Лэнга, говорит, что ему заплатят в штабе, и переключает внимание на то, чтобы высвободить Солдата из клещей. Это нетрудно: Рамлоу явно оставил себе возможность забрать добычу. Солдат поднимается сам, как только освобождается, и обнимает неподвижную руку живой. Стив чувствует дрожь ужаса, потому что это тело Баки стоит перед ним. Все, что осталось от его самого дорогого друга, и из плеча торчит металлический обрубок ГИДРЫ, а грязные волосы падают на лицо.

Стив запоздало вспоминает о брошенной груде оружия в углу комнаты, и они с Сэмом вооружаются, пока Роудс стоит на страже. Один из ножей, с насеченной ручкой, Стив недолго вертит в руках. Это просто нож, едва ли сильно изменившийся со времен первой войны Стива, которая всегда будет Той Самой. Он ничего не может значить, но Стив все равно затыкает его себе за ремень.

– Теперь назад, на базу, – говорит он. 

Солдат не говорит ничего.

 

~~~

 

Уже в штабе, где Сэм берет на себя обязанность обезопасить и спрятать оболочку, в которой когда-то был Баки, Стив созывает собрание.

– Он может играть с тобой, Кэп, – говорит Роудс.

– Может, – соглашается Стив. – Но еще он может быть источником ценных сведений. Мы не имеем права упустить такой шанс. А если расскажем Тони, он первым делом потребует мести.

– Этот человек убил его родителей, – напоминает Роудс.

– А это человек? – спрашивает Стив. – Ты же не обвиняешь пистолет в том, что из него стреляют.

– Эй-эй, – окликает Сэм, который вошел только с началом собрания. – Не перегибай палку. Он, может, и не мог тогда действовать по своей воле, но он разумен и чувствует боль, и для меня этого вполне достаточно, чтобы называть его человеком. А это означает, что у него есть права, в том числе право не подвергаться аресту без ордера или суда.

– Я не думаю, что нам за это светят судебные иски, – говорит Хилл. 

– Это не довод, – отвечает Сэм.

– Не довод, – соглашается Стив. – Мы не можем плевать на закон только потому что нам никто ничего не предъявит. Именно так ЩИТ и пошел по кривой дорожке.

Головная боль усиливается, и это боль во всех смыслах, потому что для него таблеток от головы не существует.

– Он просил освободить его?

– Нет, – говорит Сэм.

– Возможно, и не попросит. Я сказал, что мы защитим его от ГИДРЫ. Значит, начнем протокольный допрос завтра. Ванда, сможешь присутствовать, увидеть или почувствовать ложь?

Он с уверенностью может сказать, что Роудс и Хилл не в восторге, но идей получше ни у кого нет, так что на этом все и заканчивается.

По окончании собрания Стив ловит Наташу. Она так ничего и не сказала, но он видел, как она потирала плечо.

– Нат, я не собираюсь просить тебя смотреть на него или разговаривать с ним.

Зимний Солдат стрелял в Наташу дважды, обе раны были серьезными, а первая – почти смертельной. Стив знает, что Наташе нравится вести себя так, словно ничто ее не трогает, но он не ждет, что она просто отряхнется и пойдет дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

– Если тебе некомфортно находиться с ним в одном здании, я завтра же найду другое.

– Это не проблема, Роджерс, – пренебрежительно отзывается Наташа.

Стива это не убеждает, но если он начнет давить, она ощетинится. Иногда она слишком напоминает его самого.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Но если что-то будет не так, скажи мне. Мы можем перевезти его.

– Все в порядке. По крайней мере, со мной. Это ты выглядишь так, точно отстоял три раунда против Альтрона, и не пытайся одурачить меня тем, что пулевое ранение не в счет, если тебя накачали сывороткой.

– Это не… – начинает Стив, потом спохватывается: – ...не то, что я собирался сказать.

Потому что дело не в том, что произошло на хэлликерриере. Его воспоминания об этом обрывочны, но, хотя он и знает, что едва не умер, боль в его сознании – это не только телесная боль. И если бы Зимний Солдат никогда не дрался с ним, если бы его нашли в капсуле криокамеры, – болело бы так же.

– Стив, – мягко произносит Наташа. – Не притворяйся, что можешь отсечь все личное в этом деле.

– Все я отсечь не могу, – соглашается Стив. – Но это не то, о чем думает Роудс. Я знаю, что это не Баки. Но, глядя на него, я не могу не вспоминать, как умер Баки. Вот и все.

– Это очень много, – говорит Наташа, явно понимая, что он думает не о том, что случилось в поезде. Баки убило не падение. – Пожалей себя хоть раз, Стив. Не ходи на допросы.

Стив медленно кивает: ему всегда трудно поверить, что дать себе передышку – это правильный выбор.

Пару часов он бездумно упражняется в спортзале, а потом отправляется к себе.

Разумеется, для него это личное, но он не уверен в том, почему именно. Он не знает, хочет ли получить повод убить Солдата, чтобы похоронить тело Баки, или хочет, чтобы в нем было что спасать; чтобы хотя бы тело, которое Стив однажды узнал так близко, жило осознанной жизнью где-нибудь подальше от человека, не сумевшего уберечь Баки от страшной участи.

Стив всегда был скрытен, и теперь радуется этому, потому что у остальных было бы больше поводов счесть его суждения предвзятыми, если б они знали, что в книгах по истории нет кое-чего о нем и Баки.

Просто тогда Стив не думал, будто это что-то меняет. Они были друзьями, и если они к тому же время от времени были близки, это только их дело. Оба понимали, что это не навсегда. Они никогда не обсуждали это, но достаточно много говорили о девушках и о браке; Стив, возможно, с большей настойчивостью, чем Баки, потому что он отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто пообещает быть рядом в болезни и в здравии. Тем летом, когда Баки ходил на свидания с Мэгги Грайс, у которой были рыжие кудряшки и злое чувство юмора, тем летом между ними все прекратилось. Без единого слова, и Стив пытался смириться с одиночеством. Даже начал подсчитывать, какое жилье мог бы себе позволить, живя один, – не самое лучшее. Ничего не было добрых несколько месяцев. А потом все стало как раньше. Мэгги начала гулять с Мики Фланаганом, а Баки как будто вовсе не сожалел.

Потом были сыворотка и Пегги. Пегги, такая удивительная, что он не верил, будто нужен ей: Стив Роджерс, на поверку все еще тощий мальчишка из Бруклина. И был Баки – плечом к плечу, как всегда, без нареканий взявший на себя задание превратить ряженого актера, чьи знания о военном деле заканчивались книгами и парой дней общей подготовки, в настоящего офицера. Остались прежними шутки и подначки, и только оглядываясь назад, Стив видит, что тогда изменился не только он. Баки замкнулся в себе: так неуловимо, что Стив и не заметил.

Кроме той единственной ночи, первой поездки в Лондон, когда командование разместило их в отеле, одно крыло которого разрушило бомбами. Баки потянулся к нему руками и губами: «Всего разок, Стив. Хочу испытать твое новое тело». И Стив поддался. Он точно так же хотел опробовать свое новое тело – у него был и кое-какой опыт с девушками во время турне, но он быстро понял, что они только тело и видят. Ему хотелось знать, каково ему будет с Баки, всего раз, даже когда совесть подбросила ему образ Пегги в красном платье и ее возможное обещание.

Все вышло не очень хорошо. Стив еще привыкал к своей новой силе, слишком боялся причинить боль и был скован страхом перед тем, каким хрупким выглядел Баки на том столе – хоть тот и восстанавливался очень быстро (слишком быстро, если судить сейчас). Но он никогда – даже когда ладонь Пегги скользила по его собственной на планерках, – никогда не сожалел о той ночи.

 

– Мне так жаль, Бак, – покаянно шепчет он, вертя в руках нож Солдата.

Куда бы ни отправился Баки, он не может услышать.

Стив убил Баки, хоть всю грязную работу и выполнила ГИДРА. А миру хватало глупости называть его героем. По ночам вроде этой он спрашивает себя: стоило ли ему вообще пытаться вести за собой Мстителей? Но он знает, что не откажется от этого, потому что больше у него ничего нет.

 

~~~

 

Комната, куда его помещают, не так уж плоха, разве что лишена окон. Лучше, чем большинство мест, за которые ему приходилось платить с тех пор, как он освободился от ГИДРЫ.

И все-таки это клетка.

Солдат не пробует дверь на прочность. Он видел здешнюю охрану, когда его привели, дверь – наименьшая из помех. И камеру на потолке он тоже видел: если он попытается проверить, заперта ли дверь, об этом узнают.

Он давно понял, что не сможет бегать вечно, но признать, что бегство окончено, труднее, чем он ожидал. Пусть его жизнь нельзя было назвать нормальной в привычном понимании этого слова, но она принадлежала ему. Выбор принадлежал ему, решения принадлежали ему, это была свобода, и до сегодняшнего дня он не знал, насколько это важно.

В клетке мысли разбегаются сильнее, чем в последние месяцы: без задания, на котором можно сфокусироваться, слишком легко потерять контроль над собой.

Он пробует сосредоточиться на исследовании собственного тела. Нажимать на ребра чертовски больно, но хруста он не чувствует, так что они, судя по всему, не сломаны. Это хорошо, он вряд ли сможет себя контролировать, если врачи попытаются прибрать его к рукам.

Рамлоу был жесток, а тело Солдата уже отвыкло от жестокого обращения. Но эту жестокость он мог пережить, она мало отличалась от других пыток, которые применяла к нему ГИДРА. То, как Роджерс и Уилсон нависали над ним, подчеркивая своей силой его бессилие, разговаривая поверх его головы так, словно он не был человеческим существом, совсем как ученые ГИДРЫ, – пробрало его дрожью до мозга костей. Они не причиняли ему боли, не было нужды. Они четко дали понять, что он такое. Животное. Замаранный кровью инструмент. Он уже знал это, и глупо было так удивляться.

Из-за руки все еще хуже, мертвый вес металла больно оттягивает плечо. В таком состоянии он уже не может убедить себя, будто это нечто иное, чем вживленное в него чудовище. Если придется, он может драться и с такой рукой, ГИДРА предусмотрела такой поворот событий. Но это возвращает его назад: к первым дням в холодной бетонной камере, когда он был прикован к полу, а рука отключена, чтобы он не мог навредить своим создателям. Тогда Баки Барнса еще не стерли полностью, он еще воспринимал ГИДРУ как врага, неважно, сколько раз пытались перепрограммировать его измученный разум. Стереть целую жизнь было невозможно за один заход. Руку оставляли отключенной, пока мучительное рождение Зимнего Солдата и мучительная смерть Джеймса Барнса не свершились окончательно.

Ту камеру он нашел снова – в слитых файлах ЩИТа. Она располагалась под первой базой ЩИТа в лагере Лихай. Он нашел спуск вниз, под обломки, разнес все, что уцелело, и правильно сделал. Камера все еще оставалась в его голове, ловила его в другую западню. И вот она опять, на другой базе, у которой от ЩИТа одно название. Круг замкнулся.

В указательном пальце левой руки у него спрятано бритвенное лезвие, а под неисправной пластиной в основании плеча – две капсулы цианида. Он не уверен, что они для него смертельны, но больше ничего нет. Пока не стоит, думает он. От него нужна информация. Если содержимое его головы поможет не дать ГИДРЕ создавать ему подобных, он должен поделиться им. Даже если это стоит ему последнего шанса на спасение. Он пока не имеет права умереть, не может позволить себе впасть в бездумный, бесцельный гнев, в котором громил заброшенные базы – и пару мотельных номеров, когда воспоминания били через край. Если он разгромит эту комнату, это плохо для него закончится.

Он делает длинные глубокие вдохи и выдохи, сосредоточивается на счете, и простая размеренность срабатывает так же, как привычный распорядок поведения снайпера. Он – оружие, ну и пусть. Он уходит внутрь собственного разума – в место с толстыми стеклянными стенами. Страх и гнев еще там, но по другую сторону; мечущееся сознание, швыряющее в него режущими воспоминаниями, все там же, но в стороне от замкнутой сердцевины. В таком состоянии он может действовать: это не лучший выход, но этого хватало ГИДРЕ на летучках и допросах, когда медлительность могла стоить ему разве что тычка, как неисправной машине. В поле это не работало, но он и не нуждался в подобных ментальных техниках, когда достаточно было сосредоточиться на задании.

Вот что сделало его убийцей. ГИДРЕ так и не удалось превратить его в машину. Если бы он сломался окончательно под грузом ужаса или застыл пустой оболочкой, им бы оставалось только сохранить его останки для вскрытия. Так вышло потому, что его разум уцелел, хотя его сумели превратить в оружие. Он думает, что нечто подобное родилось в Барнсе еще до падения, и память подсказывает ему: как бы ни тряслись у Барнса руки по ночам, они никогда не дрожали на спусковом крючке.

Он сидит на койке, все еще блуждая внутри сознания, когда Уилсон возвращается еще с парой ребят, похожих на охранников. У одного поднос с едой, у другого – сложенный комбинезон.

– Предлагаю принять душ, – говорит Уилсон. – Тебе не помешает. Хочешь чего-нибудь еще?

Признаваться в наличии желаний никогда не стоит – это только даст им оружие против него. Но Уилсон явно видит, как рука тянет его вниз, так что ничего нового он не узнает.

– Перевязь, – просит Солдат из дальнего угла своей стеклянной крепости.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Уилсон.

Когда он возвращается снова, Солдат думает еще кое о чем. Даже оружие может быть вежливым.

– Прости, что сбросил тебя с хэлликерриера.

Признаваться в наличии эмоций так же плохо, как в наличии желаний, но он у Уилсона в долгу. Хотя смотреть на него при этих словах он не может.

– Извинение принято, – говорит Уилсон. Его голос звучит слегка удивленно. – Есть будешь?

– Да, – отвечает Солдат.

И он ест, как только уходит Уилсон, не зная и не раздумывая над тем, что именно ест. Сыворотка требует обильного питания, это стандартный протокол на заданиях: есть все, что можно и когда можно. Иногда из-за этого ему приходилось забирать еду у бойцов УДАРа, но об этом он нисколько не жалеет. Когда он вырвался на свободу, еда какое-то время была проблемой – не потому что он не мог, а потому что насильное кормление отбило у него желание есть в стремлении вернуть контроль над телом, каким бы голодом это ни было чревато. Это было глупо. Легче стало, когда он заново распробовал вкус, когда смог думать об этой способности как о победе, о чем-то, отвоеванном у ГИДРЫ. Теперь, когда контроль упущен, он не хочет есть, но заставляет себя.

Перевязь помогает. Лагерь Лихай чуть отступает, когда у руки появляется опора. Думать становится проще.

Он не знал, чего ожидать от Роджерса, но совершенно точно не ждал холодной отстраненности. Он думал, Роджерс все еще верит, что он – Баки Барнс; думал, что его придется убеждать в обратном. Он думал, Роджерс будет зол на него за то, что он украл тело Баки, ворвется к нему с криком или даже с кулаками.

Сейчас он осознает, что в глубине души надеялся: Роджерс сумеет каким-то волшебством превратить его обратно в Джеймса Барнса. Сумеет повторить то, что сделал на хэлликерриере, вытянуть в настоящее оставшиеся от Барнса отголоски. Подлость в том, что отчасти он оказался прав. Первым, что он ощутил, когда Роджерс вошел в цех, была волна облегчения, которое могла вызвать только уверенность Баки, что Стив снова пришел за ним; тем острее стал последовавший за этим ужас. А теперь из самых потаенных, почти погребенных глубин на него обрушивается опустошенность. Баки Барнс любил Стива Роджерса, теперь он знает. Любил во всех смыслах и так сильно, что эта сила выдержала испытание смертью. И если Стив Роджерс увидел только орудие ГИДРЫ, то с этим придется смириться, а отголоски Барнса лишь усилят его боль от осознания того, кто он и кем никогда не сумеет стать.

Но эти раздумья никуда его не приведут. В данный момент ему нужен душ. Уилсон, может, и сформулировал это как предложение, но он не рискнет сомневаться в том, что это приказ. Он ненавидит душевые кабины: они слишком похожи на криокамеру, и будь он сам по себе, он, пожалуй, отложил бы мытье хотя бы до утра. Но у него нет выбора, и если это означает необходимость глубже отступить за стеклянные стены своего разума, так тому и быть.

Сперва он, однако, упражняется, эта привычка успокаивает, хотя он и беспокоится о том, не увидят ли в его тренировке подготовку к атаке. Ему нужно оставаться в форме, чтобы выдерживать вес руки, и хотя вес обездвиженной конечности делает его неуклюжим, ГИДРА разработала упражнения и для таких случаев. Ему противно, что в нем нынешнем так много от нее, но сегодняшний день яснее ясного показал ему, что изменить это он не в силах; так что он просто считает подходы.

По крайней мере, в душе есть кран с горячей водой. Лучше бы ему начать замечать хорошее. После он переодевается в комбинезон – на тюремную робу тот не похож, но это ничего не значит, – и ложится на койку, неподвижно замирая, вызывая к жизни терпение снайпера, которому обучился давным-давно.

Если он здесь надолго, это сведет на нет все его успехи. Он уже скатывается обратно к манере поведения, усвоенной в ГИДРЕ, закрывается внутри себя. Если он застрянет слишком надолго – он потеряет все, что успел узнать о человеческом существовании. Это вызывает гнев, но рассеянный и безысходный. Неважно, если он проиграет сейчас. Он уже проиграл.

Он не надеется уснуть без любимого ножа в живой ладони. Он не спит, но сознание блуждает, создавая образы в мозгу. Он знает, что они нереальны, что он при желании мог бы очнуться, но в этом очень мало смысла.

Внутри собственных фантазий он все еще в цехе, пойман за руку, а Стив Роджерс опускается перед ним на колени, так что их глаза встречаются, и осторожно протягивает ладонь вперед, опуская Солдату на плечо.

– Баки, – зовет Роджерс, – я думал, ты умер, – и хватка на руке ослабевает, позволяя ему упасть Роджерсу на плечо.

– Я умер, – отвечает он. – Ты разве не знал?

 

Во сне он прикован к полу в лагере Лихай, и Роджерс стоит над ним, холодно беседуя с человеком в белом халате:

– Я думал, это будет проще.

– Я здесь! – кричит он, но Роджерс на него не смотрит.


	4. Предупреждение людям

Солдат соглашается на присутствие Ванды во время допроса; Стив замечает ту же безучастность, с которой тот согласился отключить руку. Он слушает совета Наташи и оставляет все на Роудса и Хилл.

Уже после первого допроса они вынуждены собраться снова.

– Гельмут Земо? – спрашивает Уилсон. – Серьезно? Мистер Мидас?

– О нем говорят как о будущем кандидате в президенты, – говорит Стив, а потом понимает, как глупо это звучит.

– Я точно знаю, насколько это серьезно, – говорит Хилл. – Поэтому мы и собрались здесь.

– Он не лжет, – уверенно произносит Ванда.

– Это не значит, что он говорит правду, – парирует Роудс. – ГИДРА могла внедрить это в его разум. Все это может быть подстроено.

– Или это может оказаться правдой, – замечает Хилл.

– Или это может оказаться правдой, – соглашается Роудс. – Пирса тоже прочили в кандидаты.

– Правда как минимум то, что он сказал о вибраниумовых кольцах, – говорит Наташа. – Мои источники утверждают, что именно из-за краж вибраниума Ваканда, наконец, решила выйти во внешний мир.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Посмотри, что еще можно об этом узнать. Я навещу Земо.

– Будь осторожен, – говорят в унисон сразу несколько голосов.

– Если это правда, он не должен узнать о наших подозрениях, – заканчивает Наташа.

– Сыграю в дурачка, – обещает Стив. – Прикинусь, что ищу нового спонсора для Мстителей на случай, если судебные издержки обанкротят Тони Старка.

– Старк не захочет в это верить, – говорит Наташа. – Они с Земо ходят друг к другу на вечеринки.

– Более того, – добавляет Роудс. – Они советуются по поводу того, как предотвратить новые вторжения пришельцев.

– Что ж, рад, что Тони хоть с кем-то советуется, – говорит Стив.

На этот раз по окончании собрания Роудс уводит в уголок его самого.

– Кэп, – начинает он. – Если все окажется подставой... Никто не осудит тебя за то, что ты ему доверился.

– Я иду по вероятному следу, только и всего, – отвечает Стив. – Знаю, тебе трудно поверить, но я в курсе, что мой лучший друг мертв.

– Да, мне трудно, – соглашается Роудс. – Потому что я знаю, что на твоем месте не захотел бы в это поверить.

 

Встреча с Земо проходит не лучшим образом. Он вежлив и на первый взгляд честен и быстро сводит разговор к обсуждению необходимой подготовки к новому инопланетному вторжению. По сути, он не говорит ничего такого, с чем Стив не мог бы согласиться. Стиву не кажется, что он в чем-то прокололся, но, уходя, он знает о возможных связях Земо с ГИДРОЙ ничуть не больше, чем когда пришел.

 

~~~

 

Вечером после второго допроса к Солдату приходит первый посетитель.

– Меня зовут Ванда Максимофф.

– Я знаю, кто ты, – отвечает Солдат. – Мысли читаешь.

Он не говорит, что она пугает его. Она и так наверняка знает.

– Я не читаю твои мысли, – возражает она. – Я ничьи не читаю. Я пообещала, что никогда больше не стану. И только определяю эмоции.

Это не разубеждает его, но он все равно не смог бы понять, реши она прочесть его сознание.

– А как мне называть тебя? – спрашивает она.

– У меня нет имени.

Он решил, что Зимний Солдат лучше Агента, но это все равно позывной, а не имя.

– Мне говорили… – начинает она, потом замолкает.

– Я не Джеймс Барнс.

Молчание затягивается. Солдат не видит смысла заполнять его. Она все объяснит себе сама; они всегда так делают.

– Ты не спрашивал, что я почувствовала в тебе.

Он продолжает молчать.

– Я почувствовала много боли.

Это его не удивляет. Разве что…

– Я кажусь тебе человеком?

– Да.

Это хорошо. Наверное.

– Ты не спросил, почему я здесь.

– Нет.

– Ты не можешь просто сидеть и пялиться в стену. Собственно, я знаю, что тебе это не нравится. Вот поэтому.

О. Это ему знакомо. В этой части один из следователей ведет себя как друг, побуждая открыть то, о чем умалчивают на формальном допросе. Это нормально. Он может подыграть. Он даже рад, что не прислали Роджерса.

Она достает карточную колоду.

– Я принесла их, чтобы тебе было чем еще занять мысли.

В этот первый вечер никаких вопросов не звучит. Они просто играют в снап. Уходя, Ванда оставляет карты ему в маленькой коробочке. На первый взгляд это проявление доброты, но он знает, что к пленникам доброту не проявляют. Но сознание жаждет отвлечься: слишком много осколков, и во всех только ужас. Он связан в лаборатории, прикован к креслу, заперт в криокамере.

 

Его не будут обнулять или замораживать – по крайней мере, пока им нужны сведения. Но живая ладонь потеет, и холод пробирает до костей.

Сосредоточиться. Он вертит карты в здоровой руке, пытаясь относиться к ним как к упражнению на анализ. Это сувенирная колода из Национальной художественной галереи, на каждой – своя картина. Что-то… он тянется сквозь боль, и всплывает новое воспоминание. Это всегда больно, но пусть лучше болит так.

Баки Барнс ходил в этот музей со Стивом, вскоре после открытия. Это был его первый отпуск, и за билеты на поезд он заплатил из армейских денег. У него не было такой тяги к искусству, как у Стива, но Стив охотно говорил об экспонатах. Стив всегда вспыхивал, когда его что-то увлекало…

И вот она боль.

Еще одно воспоминание о потайных лабораториях в Лихай, когда он все еще знал их как врагов. Еще плевал им в лица и пытался заставить их убить его.

– Твой Капитан бросил тебя, – это Зола. Такой самодовольный, всегда такой самодовольный. – Оставил тебя истекать кровью на снегу. Ему наплевать. Ты выполнил свою задачу, а сломанные инструменты выбрасывают.

Баки не верил этому, но пока Баки разрушали, разъедали по кусочку, слова начинали обретать все больший вес. Когда он уже не мог вспомнить, кто такой Капитан, в то, что Капитан предал его, стало возможно поверить.

Но если тут кого и предали, то не его.

В качестве упражнения он пробует смотреть на карты и узнавать изображенное на них. Но сознание, похоже, не воспринимает их как следует. Он видит, он держит карту в руке и может сказать, что скопление точек – это мост над кувшинками, но не может взглянуть на них иначе, чем Агент во время отчета. Он должен суметь, он видел красоту во многих неожиданных вещах: рекламные постеры, маковые заросли на краю стройплощадки, арочный бетонный мост над дорогой. Он замечал и ценил даже честное уродство. Но здесь он ни на что из этого не способен.

Ему по-прежнему нужно отвлечься. Баки Барнс знал четыре разных версии пасьянса, включая такую, где карты раскладывались в форме часов: почти невозможно сложить. Безрассудно пользоваться чем-то, что могут у него отобрать, но ничего своего у него нет, а если его сознание развалится, это никому не поможет.

Так что он раскладывает все версии.


	5. Почему больше никто не видит

Солдат знает, что его могут пытать, поэтому странно, что простое предложение, которое делает Уилсон на следующее утро, почти доводит его до паники.

– У нас есть терапевты, консультанты. Все тщательно проверены. И абсолютно подотчетны.

– Это приказ? – спрашивает Солдат.

Он никогда не доверится мозгоправу, присланному ЩИТом, но даже если он поверит, что они не ограничатся поиском слабых мест, выставлять свои чувства на обозрение – не вариант.

– Нет, черт возьми, – тут же отвечает Уилсон. – Терапия бесполезна без доверия, а я не думаю, что ты доверишься тому, к кому тебя приведут насильно. Это предложение.

– Нет.

Голос звучит холодно от сильнейшего облегчения: его не будут принуждать. Он знает, что такое терапия, он изучал методы лечения психотравм в интернете. И с первой секунды, как прочел об этом, знает, что выворачивать нутро перед незнакомцем – немыслимо. Потребность скрывать все чувства, всякую уязвимость глубоко внутри отпечаталась в самой подкорке из-за мучений, которыми ГИДРА наказывала его за любой признак возвращения человечности. Если бы он мог по волшебству стряхнуть это, он был бы в силах поступить так же и со всем остальным, и не осталось бы никаких проблем. А если ЩИТ будет настаивать – он не сможет сотрудничать, даже если альтернативой станет пуля в голову.

Уилсон не остается посмотреть, как принесут завтрак. Вместо него остается охранник, который глумливо усмехается:

– Когда с тобой закончат, тебя поджарят, – и прицельно плюет в еду.

Солдат просто поднимает взгляд и позволяет телу принять боевую стойку. Он узнает страх, пробегающий по молодому лицу охранника, прежде чем тот ухмыляется вдвое шире и роняет поднос, намеренно расплескивая все, и пятится к двери, напоследок бросая:

– Такого зверя, как ты, стоило бы утопить сразу.

Он чувствует стыд. Охранник – всего лишь мальчишка. И он не так уж неправ, реакция Солдата действительно была звериной: пойманного зверя, показывающего когти и зубы.

Завтрак он съедает. Он не особенно брезглив.

 

~~~

 

На второй вечер Ванда говорит:

– Я знаю, что ты горюешь.

– Нет, – резко отвечает он, слово вырывается само, даже сквозь стеклянные стены.

– Я знаю, на что похоже горе. Я не смотрела в твои мысли, но чувствую утрату.

– Ты чувствуешь не горе, – говорит он.

Его чувства – не их дело. Его чувства заперты глубоко, были заперты с тех пор, как он родился в Лихай, потому что показывать их всегда было глупостью.

– Моих родителей убили у меня на глазах, когда я была ребенком, – говорит Ванда. – Мой брат погиб в прошлом году, когда дрался с Альтроном. Я чувствовала, как он умирал. Не говори мне, что я не узнаю горе.

Не все из сказанного – уловка. В репортажах о Мстителях хватало информации о Ванде, и он знает, что это правда. Это значит, что он должен сказать ей что-то еще: даже если это уловка, он не позволит ей думать, что разницы нет. Он должен быть честен с ней, даже понимая, что она вытянула это из него насильно. Это касается уже не ЩИТа, или как они теперь себя называют.

– Это не горе, – говорит он. – У меня осталась часть воспоминаний Джеймса Барнса. У него была семья. Младшие сестры.

Родители Барнса умерли еще до войны, но его сестры были живы.

– В его памяти они все еще маленькие.

Он так и не увидел, как они состарились.

Самая младшая жива до сих пор. Он успел посмотреть на нее.

– Наверное, ты чувствуешь это.

Не только сестры. Еще Коммандос и другие друзья, и даже Стив Роджерс.

– Это… – он не может сказать это вслух. Не может описать чувство неправильности и неполноты. Они не были его близкими, и не он потерял их, и у них были свои жизни, насколько он успел узнать.

– Это не горе, – повторяет он, сдерживая тяжелый, необъяснимый гнев. – Они не были моей семьей.

Еще один кон они играют молча, потом Ванда говорит:

– Остальные до сих пор думают, что все подстроено. Я думаю, будь это так, ты твердил бы, что ты Барнс.

– С Роджерсом не сработало бы, – отвечает он.

– Роджерс тоже горюет, – говорит Ванда. – Он весь сочится горем, но тоже не хочет об этом говорить.

Горюет о Барнсе, думает Солдат. О лучшем друге, о единственной оставшейся семье, даже о любовнике, пусть и за неимением лучшей альтернативы. Он спрашивает себя, сколько людей знают о последнем. Ни в одной из книг этого не было.

 

~~~

 

Стив достаточно сильно погрузился в проблемы с Солдатом, чтобы теперь Соглашение ошеломило его своей внезапностью.

О, он знал о доводах в пользу высшего надзора над Мстителями и другими «супергероями», как их называют в прессе (Стиву это название не по душе). Он не возражает против надзора и подотчетности, пока все процессы прозрачны. Мстители ничем не лучше обычных людей только потому что у них есть их силы; они не могут переступать через закон. Его даже успокаивает, что Тони Старк, потрясенный историей с Альтроном, поддержал идею надзора. Его поражает то, насколько далеко все успевает зайти.

Лицам, состоящим в утвержденном списке супергероев, разрешается действовать без санкции, но не разрешается отказываться от действий в случае приказа.

– Ты точно страдаешь не от того, что тебе не позволяют ввязываться в драку, когда захочется? – спрашивает Роудс.

Лед излечил Стива от этого. Проснувшись, он чувствовал облегчение, вернувшись в строй, сражаясь и отступая, когда так решали другие. И это стало худшей ошибкой в его жизни; он не собирается ее повторять.

– Дело не в бегстве от драки, – говорит он. – И даже не в том, что политики и чиновники, скорее всего, передерутся, как собаки за кость, за право вызвать Мстителей. Нет, меня беспокоит, что наш отказ не рассматривается.

– Солдаты не выбирают войны, в которых участвуют, – говорит Роудс.

– Мы не просто солдаты, – отвечает Стив. – У каждой страны есть солдаты. А мы все равно что оружие ГИДРЫ. Откуда нам знать, что нас используют правильно? Как мы можем верить в это после проекта «Озарение»? Нами начнут угрожать странам, которые пойдут другим курсом. А если и нет, это запустит гонку вооружений, каждой стране захочется иметь собственную обойму живого оружия.

– А разве ты начинал не как живое оружие, Стив? – спрашивает Наташа. В ее голосе нет осуждения.

– Да, – признается Стив. – И я понимаю мотивы доктора Эрскина. Но сколько людей погибло, сколько жизней было разрушено попытками воссоздать сыворотку? И, – он глубоко вздыхает, боясь, что это прозвучит как паранойя, – мы точно уверены, что за этим не стоит ГИДРА?

– ГИДРА? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Хилл. – Не за всем на свете стоит ГИДРА, Капитан.

– Но у нас есть информация, что Земо может быть их агентом, – спорит Стив. – А у Земо хватит влияния протолкнуть что-то подобное.

– Земо не делает тайны из своих опасений внеземной угрозы, – говорит Хилл. – Но у нас нет причин думать, что он повлиял на принятие Соглашения.

– Но мы не уверены, что он не повлиял. А если он из ГИДРЫ, и Соглашение будет принято, нас могут лишить возможности отследить любые ниточки, ведущие к нему.

– Ты имеешь в виду, отследить по показаниям Зимнего Солдата, – ровно произносит Сэм. – Согласие с более пристальным надзором будет означать, что его тоже придется передать правительству. Ты думал об этом.

По правде, Стив об этом не думал.

– Нет, но ты прав. Если информация верна, у Земо есть все резоны отнять его у нас. Множество причин отнестись к этому с подозрением.

– Подозревать легко, – говорит Хилл. – Но это не избавит нас от необходимости подчиниться закону, если он вступит в силу.

Ванда остается в переговорной дольше всех, наматывает на палец прядь волос. Она выглядит очень юной.

– Ты смиришься, если придется?

– Это непростой выбор, – говорит Стив: Капитану Америке полагается оценивать риски.

– Не думаю, что я смогу, – признается Ванда. – Не думаю, что смогу отдать себя во власть Старка.

– Ванда, это правительство. Тони только поддерживает его.

– Но он будет и их средством принуждения, разве нет?

– Отчасти, возможно, но Тони не жестокий человек. Я знаю, что между вами не все было ладно… – Ванда нравилась Тони ничуть не больше, чем он ей, но все-таки он поселил ее у себя после Альтрона. – Но он не станет ничего делать, чтобы развалить Мстителей.

Ванда выглядит несчастной. Она не хочет покидать команду, доходит до Стива. Мстители – все, что у нее есть. Мысль об одиночестве, должно быть, ужасает ее.

– Ванда, те видения, которые ты наслала на нас в Южной Африке. Ты знаешь, что именно показала мне?

– Нет. Меня приучали… применять конкретные стимулы. Это все равно что… ты умеешь открывать интернет-браузер, но не должен смотреть на содержимое страницы. Я не хотела смотреть. Это заставило бы меня сожалеть.

– Сначала я не понял, почему это видение напугало меня, – говорит ей Стив. – Казалось, в нем нет ничего нового. Но потом я понял, что оно пугает, потому что оно неверное. Я видел Пегги, молодую. Но она была в голубом. Я никогда не видел ее в голубом. И она… она никогда не сказала бы того, что сказала тогда. «Мы можем вернуться домой». Мой дом не был ее домом. Она говорила бы только о пути вперед, а не назад. Это пародия. Пегги, которая не была собой, а только моим продолжением. Это напугало меня, потому что было подделкой. Потому что я знал, что это подтасовка. Именно этот страх ты вытащила наружу: что мной снова управляют. Нет, не надо ничего говорить. Я не пытаюсь тебя расстроить. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я не поддержу Соглашение, пока не буду убежден, что это правильно, что мы не станем марионетками в чужих руках.

– А я знаю, что правильное в моем понимании может не казаться правильным тебе, и не могу обещать, что выберу то же, что и ты. Но могу сказать, останешься ты или нет, мы все равно одна команда. А я не отворачиваюсь от своих.

Он не уверен, что убедил ее, но она отвечает ему только кивком.

 

~~~

 

– Если Соглашение вступит в силу, – говорит Наташа Стиву – позже, за чаем, – что тогда? Ты собираешься бросить все?

– Жить тихой жизнью, заниматься хобби, завести собаку? Не знаю, с чего начать, – признается Стив. – Ты когда-нибудь думала об этом?

– Да. Но не думаю, что сумею сделать это одна, – она криво улыбается ему. – О, расслабься, я ни на что не намекаю. Уже усвоила урок с Брюсом.

О Брюсе не было сказано ни слова с самой Заковии. Никто из них не верит, что тот погиб, сама возможность маловероятна, но нет сомнений в том, что возвращаться он не хочет. Из-за Дурбана ли, из-за Альтрона или по обеим причинам, Стив не знает. Они искали его, но наступает время, когда приходится просто принять, что кто-то не желает, чтобы его нашли. Подружиться с тихим человеком, так отчаянно пытавшимся приручить своих демонов, у них так и не вышло. Стив порой спрашивает себя, что это говорит о них.

– Я думаю, – говорит Наташа, – я много размышляла и думаю, что хотела скорее жизни за пределами всего этого, чем собственно Брюса. Я зациклилась на Брюсе, потому что он мне нравился и потому что я думала, он не оттолкнет меня из-за моего прошлого. Вот только он все равно меня оттолкнул.

– Уверен, не из-за прошлого, – говорит Стив.

– Да, в этом я тоже уверена. Всегда была. Может, именно поэтому и не смогла принять отказа.

– Рискну дать очевидный совет из дешевого журнала, – говорит Стив, – но, может, тебе сперва нужно поработать над жизнью за пределами поля боя, а потом искать того, с кем разделить ее.

– Рискну повторить очевидное, но ты только что говорил, как это непросто.

Это Наташа Романофф, и хотя Стив не сомневается, что она честна, он знает, что Наташа никогда не показывает своих слабостей, если не желает чего-то добиться. Услуга за услугу. Так что его не удивляет, когда она спрашивает:

– Ты по-прежнему думаешь, что поступил правильно, приняв сыворотку?

Стив спрашивал себя об этом много раз. Эгоистично думать, что больше никто не смог бы остановить Шмидта и «Валькирию». Стив всегда был частью команды, и, возможно, тот, кого не ослепляла жажда мести, смог бы лучше распланировать последнюю атаку, так что все не закончилось бы этим рывком. Какое-то время он держался за мысль, что спас Баки из застенков ГИДРЫ, но теперь он знает, что не спас его – только продлил его войну еще на несколько месяцев. Стал бы мир лучше, если бы Капитана Америки никогда не существовало?

– Знаешь, как умерла моя мать?

Конечно, Наташа знает; конечно, она изучала его.

– Она работала медсестрой. В туберкулезном отделении, потому что за это больше платили. Нам нужны были деньги на лекарства, потому что я постоянно болел. А потом заболела и она. 

Он не говорит: «Я убил ее», – но вряд ли когда-либо перестанет думать об этом. Он сказал это только однажды, сказал Баки в годовщину ее смерти. Конечно, Баки попытался убедить его, что он не виноват, но потом Баки умер за Стива, совсем как мать, так что Баки, определенно, ошибался во многом.

– После этого я всегда чувствовал, что должен сделать что-то значимое в своей жизни.

Или в смерти. Если честно, он никогда не ждал, что проживет долго.Теперь он яснее видит, что его одержимость идеей попасть на фронт в немалой мере была поиском достойного способа умереть. Холодная зима, жаркое лето, что-то должно было добить его, так пусть лучше война.

– Сыворотка казалась верным выбором, но потом мне пришлось считаться и с ней. Поступил ли я правильно? Уже не уверен. Но знаю, что все равно попытаюсь поступать правильно впредь.

 

~~~

 

– Я думаю, на мне больше мертвецов, чем на тебе, – говорит Ванда Солдату. – И это только считая Дурбан, без Альтрона.

Сегодня они играют в «пьяницу». В последний свой визит Ванда принесла ему пару книг: одну о достопримечательностях Америки, а другую – под названием «Великие исторические ошибки». Он не уверен, должен ли извлечь из них какой-то урок. Ему досадно, что он ждет ее визитов, потому что он знает, как это глупо; но ему хватает ума не вымещать злость на ком-то с ее способностями. Он разодрал два одеяла живой рукой, когда почувствовал желание сломать что-нибудь, но наказания не последовало, так что вряд ли это сочли проявлением критической нестабильности.

– Дурбан? – спрашивает он. 

Ему известно только об одном происшествии в Дурбане с участием Мстителей.

– В Дурбане все произошло из-за меня, – говорит Ванда. – Тогда я считала Мстителей врагами и применила способности, чтобы спровоцировать Халка. Воспользовалась им как оружием.

Солдат замирает, потрясенный. Он видел раненых, видел трупы, разрушения, а сидящая перед ним маленькая девочка говорит, что она тому причиной. Что это говорит о нем, если первое его побуждение – сочувствие к Бэннеру?

– Есть веб-сайт, – говорит Ванда. – Имена и фотографии всех погибших. Моих мертвецов. На него всегда ссылаются те, кто ратует за ужесточение контроля над людьми со сверхспособностями. Я много времени провожу там, просто глядя на тех, кого убила.

– Ты сожалеешь об этом? – спрашивает Солдат.

– Каждую секунду. Я не желала им смерти… – Ванда нервно дергает себя за волосы. – Просто не думала об этом. Но это нисколько не извиняет меня. Я была в трезвом уме.

– Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

– Я говорила тебе, что ощущаю твои чувства. Ты чувствуешь вину. У тебя меньше причин для этого, чем у меня.

Солдат может читать эмоции. Язык тела был частью его обучения: правильные позиции для текущего прикрытия, правильные способы считывать мишень. Может, его кураторы не думали, что он станет применять эти знания к ним, но он применял. Может, это было одной из причин, по которым программа всегда так быстро сходила на нет: он распознавал их ложь лучше, чем они полагали.

 

Проблема всегда в том, чтобы понять, откуда берутся эмоции. Что касается Ванды, он уже успел увидеть, как она нервничала: неудивительно в одной комнате с суперубийцей, хоть она и могла выцедить ему мозг через уши. Он видел, что она полна упорства и надежды, которые он записал в стремление проявить себя перед командой. У него вдруг возникает ощущение, будто в сознании что-то движется, меняя картину: чувство может быть ложным, но он не в силах погасить вспышку волнения.

– Ты чувствуешь злость? – спрашивает он, проверяя свою догадку.

– Много злости. С этого все начиналось, я на кого-то злилась. Я хотела, чтобы они отплатили за все. Сейчас мне приходится держать эту злость внутри.

– Злость мне понятна, – говорит он.

– Я знаю.

– Я стрелял людям в головы.

Об этом он уже рассказывал тем, кто вел допросы.

– Я не сожалею об этом. Но от этого не легче.

Он думает, что стрелять в темноте было правильно. Что Ванда здесь, потому что ощутила в нем чувство, похожее на ее собственное. Если она здесь по собственным мотивам, а не как уловка следователей, это не самая умная ее затея. Рано или поздно его выжмут досуха, и что тогда? 

Роджерс не похож на того, кто пустит ему пулю в голову, даже несмотря на то, что он не настоящий человек, а только оружие в краденом теле. Может, он и не из тех, кто запрет Солдата в клетке и забудет. Но существует еще и закон. Улик достаточно для многократной смертной казни. Он заслужил ее, без вопросов. Но Джеймс Барнс не заслужил, чтобы его имя валяли в грязи. ГИДРА не оставила от Барнса ничего, кроме доброго имени, Роджерс не захочет, чтобы оно тоже было отнято. Хотя, конечно, его могут судить как Джона Доу или что-то в этом роде.

Есть еще одна возможность. Он может стать оружием Мстителей. Которое будут доставать, направлять на цель и запирать снова. Ему кажется, он сможет смириться с этим. Если кому-то и можно доверить отдавать приказы, когда и куда его направлять, то только Стиву Роджерсу. Даже лучше для всех, если он не будет видеть Роджерса, но с этим не возникнет сложностей: он не видел Роджерса с тех пор, как его привезли сюда.

Тогда Ванда сможет навещать его, пока не найдет то, что ищет. Хотя для него было бы лучше, если бы она поскорее перестала приходить.

Ночью он строит карточные домики. Ему жаль, что металлическая рука сейчас бесполезна, нечеловечески неподвижна, но при некотором упорстве живая рука слушается лучше. Он по-прежнему иногда смотрит на картинки, пытаясь узнать хоть что-то. Одна из них притягивает взгляд, хотя и не красотой работы. Это тройной алтарь, старый, с Мадонной и младенцем в центре. То, что он опознает сюжет, не значит, что он откликается на него. Но это заставляет его вспомнить кое-что.

Вспомнить, насколько равнодушен остался Баки к старым работам на религиозную тематику, развешанным на музейных стенах. Все они слишком похожи между собой, думал он тогда. Кроме алтаря в итальянской церкви, засиявшего, как только местные жители сняли с него грубый защитный кожух; от него перехватывало горло.

Он помнит это обрывками, но не видит образов. И все же он может оказаться на верном пути, прежде чем упадет карточный домик.


	6. 6. Сражаться на чужой войне

– Фотографии со спутника, – говорит Наташа. – Вот эти – с нигерийской границы.

– Мы точно знаем, что в грузовиках вибраниум? – спрашивает Стив.

– Не на сто процентов. Но можем проследить маршрут почти от самой Ваканды.

– Тогда самое время пойти взглянуть.

– Капитан, – говорит Хилл. – Слушайте, не хочу портить праздник, но у нас нет полномочий, а после Дурбана мы вряд ли будем там желанными гостями. И когда я говорю «мы», ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Да, – угрюмо отзывается Стив.

Произвол ЩИТа не добавил ему популярности за пределами Штатов, особенно после утечки информации. Со Мстителями дело стало еще хуже после катастрофы с Альтроном.

– Значит, мы передадим информацию местным властям?

– Для начала, – говорит Наташа. – Но есть кое-что еще.

– Документарный след того, кто платит водителями грузовиков, ведет обратно в Штаты, – добавляет Хилл, – и тут мы натыкаемся на серьезные помехи.

– Это может быть Земо?

– Это кто-то стоящий очень высоко, вот все, что я могу сказать.

– Ты не делилась этим с Фьюри? – спрашивает Стив с легкой неохотой, потому что он все еще зол на Фьюри за возобновление работы ЩИТа, но тому нет равных в распутывании сложных следов.

– С глазу на глаз, – пожимает плечами Хилл.

– Тогда продолжаем, – говорит Стив.

Он намерен так и сделать, но на следующий день Соглашение уже подписано.

 

~~~

 

– Это неправильно, – злится Сэм. – Арестовывать любого, кто не согласен подчиняться. Мы вообще-то добровольцы.

– Я не писала ничерта подобного, – устало произносит Хилл.

– Тогда кто же писал? – спрашивает Стив. – Кому это выгодно? Мы куда-то двигались, а теперь застряли. Намертво, и никаких расследований без разрешения.

– Все еще думаешь, что это Земо? – спрашивает Хилл.

– Это, определенно, не случайность, а чья-то воля. И я не намерен снова спорить на тему того, ГИДРА это или нет.

– Мне кажется, – Вижн так редко говорит на собраниях, что слышать его тихий голос всегда неожиданно, – ваши возможности и в самом деле весьма ограничены.

– Сорок восемь часов до отчета это довольно ограниченный срок, – говорит Наташа.

– Я не стану, – так же внезапно, как Вижн, произносит Ванда, уже стоя на ногах. – Я не дамся Старку.

– Это немного резковато, – замечает Роудс.

– Не для меня.

Это всегда неловко: дружба Роудса с Тони, неослабевающее недоверие Ванды. Стиву не кажется, что движущей силой Соглашения в самом деле был Тони, но его не удивляет, что Ванда так думает.

– Я не буду отчитываться, – говорит она.

– Это неумно, – говорит Наташа. – Если сбежишь – превратишься во врага государства. На тебя объявят охоту.

– Пусть попробуют, – Ванда вызывающе вздергивает подбородок, но Стив узнает напускную браваду, когда видит ее.

– В самом деле хочешь сбежать от Тони Старка и американского правительства в одиночку?

– Не в одиночку, – поднимается Стив.

Сознание проясняется. Все смотрят на него, на нескольких лицах откровенный шок.

– Кэп, – начинает Роудс. – Это плохая идея.

– Я не буду орудием ГИДРЫ. Никогда и ни за что. А это пахнет именно ГИДРОЙ.

Он пересекает комнату, вставая рядом с Вандой, зная, что это объявление – вызов. «Кто со мной?»

Вижн сохраняет спокойное выражение. Лицо Хилл профессионально-непроницаемо, Соглашение все равно ее не касается. Роудс выглядит обеспокоенно.

– Ты нужен, Кэп. Мстители нужны миру вместе.

– Не в таком виде. Мы не оружие, чтобы доставать и прятать нас без права слова.

– Да к черту все, – Сэм отодвигает стул и встает рядом со Стивом. – Это неправильно.

Стив чувствует волну тепла и облегчения оттого, что Сэм на его стороне. И не может не взглянуть на Наташу.

– Стив, – говорит та. – Я не думаю, что тебе стоит так поступать. Знаю, все происходит быстрее и жестче, чем мы ожидали, но если мы будем работать соответствии с Соглашением, то сможем облегчить свое положение. Тони поможет с этим, я уверена. Ему тоже не захочется терпеть такие ограничения.

– Ограничения никогда не работают с людьми вроде Тони Старка, – бросает Ванда.

– Ты правда собираешься поставить себя выше закона, Стив? – спрашивает Наташа. – Ты всегда говорил, что именно это сгубило ЩИТ.

Стив внутренне вздрагивает.

– Другого пути я не вижу.

– А по этому пути я с тобой не пойду. Нельзя решать, будто можешь выбрать, каким законам подчиняться.

– Мне жаль, Нат, – только это Стив и может сказать.

– Мне тоже.

 

Команда разделяется в мрачном молчании. Сэм и Роудс приглушенно спорят в коридоре несколько минут, потом Хилл уводит Роудса в сторону. Между ними что-то происходило в последнее время, Стив думал, это просто флирт, но, глядя на их лица, когда они возвращаются, он уже не уверен в этом. Напоследок Роудс говорит Стиву:

– Думаю, ты совершаешь большую ошибку, Капитан, но уважаю твои причины.

Наташа порывисто обнимает Сэма, и тонкий слух Стива улавливает:

– Береги его, Сэм. И себя.

Вижн что-то тихо говорит Ванде – Стив нарочно не прислушивается, – и Ванда тянется поцеловать его в щеку. Удивленное лицо Вижна, когда тот касается щеки ладонью, в любое другое время было бы почти забавным. После он приближается к Стиву:

– Я верю в необходимость контроля, но вы должны знать, Капитан, что против вас я сражаться не буду.

А потом все они уходят.

– А как же ты? – спрашивает Стив у Хилл.

– Займусь делом здесь, кто-то же должен остаться ради остальных сотрудников.

Стив так полностью и не примирился с введением военизированной поддержки, слишком напоминавшей возрождение ЩИТа, но это лишь одно из многих обстоятельств, с которыми у него не было сил бороться.

– Я против Соглашения, – говорит Хилл. – Я сказала полковнику Роудсу, что не поддержу его. Но вам может понадобиться кто-то не в бегах, так что возьми, – она передает Стиву три мобильника. – Номер уже вбит в память, не пользуйтесь ими больше ни для чего.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив. – Мария, ты и Роудс…

– Мы сами разберемся, – отвечает Хилл.

Стив забирает щит, Сэм – свой ранец с крыльями, и они уже готовы уходить, кода Ванда напоминает:

– Мы забыли кое-кого. Солдата.

Стив забыл. Насколько же проще о нем не думать.

– Я могу передать его вместе со всем остальным, – говорит Хилл.

– Старку? – спрашивает Ванда. – И что, по-вашему, Старк с ним сделает? Он же помогал нам.

Проклятье, она права. Стив знает, что Тони необъективен в этом вопросе; еще он знал, что Солдату стоит волноваться не только о Тони. Стив читал материалы о том, что ЩИТ творил с обладателями сверхсил, которых сочли «враждебными» или «нестабильными». Он не верит, что существующие до сих пор агентства безопасности хоть в чем-то лучше.

– Мы отпустим его, – говорит он.

– Кэп, это опасный выбор, – возражает Хилл.

– Все, что мы делаем, опасно. Мы уже согласились, что не имеем права его удерживать, и у нас нет свидетельств того, что он опасен для невинных людей. Я скажу ему, что он волен уйти.

 

Солдат встает на ноги, когда Стив входит к нему. Его лицо кажется равнодушным, но в глазах что-то вспыхивает (Стив всегда смотрит в глаза, в прошлом это было полезной привычкой). Возможно, от страха.

Как можно короче Стив объясняет суть, и снова оказывается ошеломлен: на сей раз – реакцией Солдата.

– Возьмите меня с собой.

– Нет, – тут же отвечает Стив.

– Вы идете по следу ГИДРЫ, – Стив ничего об этом не сказал, кроме того, что ГИДРА, по его мнению, стоит за Соглашением, но голос Солдата звучит убежденно. – Я тоже. Эффективнее будет держаться вместе.

– Слушай, – говорит Стив. – Я пытаюсь толковать сомнения в твою пользу, но ты просишь меня чертовски сильно рискнуть.

– Отпустить меня – уже риск. Ты лучше держал бы меня на виду или дал скрыться? Я могу последовать за вами, и ты никогда об этом не узнаешь.

У Стива нет готового ответа. Это правда: он действительно рискует, решив отпустить Солдата. И он правда не хочет, чтобы Солдат преследовал его, а он не сомневается, что тот мог бы. Но находиться бок о бок с телом Баки, смотреть в глаза Баки и видеть ужасающую пустоту внутри…

– Прости меня, – неожиданно произносит Солдат.

– За что?

– За то, что пытался убить тебя. Что ранил тебя. Мне следовало сказать это первым делом. Но еще мне жаль, что я в теле твоего друга. Прости, что приходится смотреть на меня. Может, ты предпочел бы убрать меня с глаз долой?

А вот это уже запрещенный прием. Стив совершенно, чем побери, не ожидал, что Солдат сумеет прочесть его, тем более попросить прощения за это. Что-то во всем этом задевает его за живое. Этот человек – не Баки, но он человек. Так, может, Стиву стоит, чтоб ему, попробовать отнестись к нему как к незнакомцу, перенесшему пытки, промывку мозгов и превращение в оружие.

– Идем со мной, – говорит он. – Но с условием. Никакого оружия, рука останется отключенной. Ты будешь держаться на виду и следовать моим приказам.

– Согласен, – говорит Солдат.


	7. Все за свободу

– Ты прикалываешься? – неверяще спрашивает Сэм.

– Тебе больше понравится, если он пойдет с нами – или по нашему следу? – говорит Стив и поворачивается к Солдату: – Как нам тебя называть?

– У меня нет имени.

Он два года прожил без имени. Он две недели провел на базе Мстителей, а Стив только сейчас вынул голову из задницы, чтобы озаботиться этим.

– Нам может потребоваться как-то звать тебя.

– Я отзовусь на Зимнего Солдата. Или просто Солдата, так короче.

– Хорошо.

Это говорит Ванда. Стив кивает. Не то чтобы у него было право навязывать этому человеку имя.

 

Стив вроде как предполагает, что Солдат будет молча следовать приказам, что он, возможно, перенесет свою покорность ГИДРЕ на Мстителей – или то, что от них осталось. Надежда на это живет полчаса и тихо умирает, как только Стив начинает проговаривать возможные способы избавиться от машины, которую они увели с базы, и угнать другую.

– Угон машин привлекает внимание, – говорит Солдат с заднего сиденья. – Прокат лучше.

– Придется показать документы, – напоминает Стив.

– Отвези меня на ближайшую железнодорожную станцию, и проблем не будет.

– А что на станции? – спрашивает Сэм, с претензией на нейтральный тон, но все-таки с недоверием.

– Моя сумка. Мне все равно нужно переодеться.

Стив находит холщовый саквояж, и они с Сэмом просматривают содержимое – с согласия Солдата, данного тем же тоном, которым тот соглашался на отключение руки. Внутри кое-какое оружие, которое они делят между собой, запасная одежда, планшет, заблокированный паролем (Стив решает, что спросить о пароле будет чересчур), два комплекта фальшивых удостоверений и книга в мягкой обложке: «Операция «Скрепка». Стив сглатывает. Он читал это. Он передает сумку: все, кроме оружия.

Стив и Сэм идут с Солдатом в туалет, Сэм замечает табличку «идет уборка» и поднимает ее, пока Солдат переодевается из комбинезона, который ему выдали: это, собственно, униформа ЩИТа с отпоротыми ярлыками. Стив уже видел фотографии линии рубцов там, где рука Зимнего Солдата соединяется с телом Баки, но это совсем иначе, чем видеть ее в реальности; должно быть, у него вырывается какой-то звук, потому что Солдат смотрит на него исподлобья нечитаемым взглядом. Был ли Баки еще внутри этого тела, когда с ним это сделали? На этот вопрос в его деле не было ответа, и на секунду Стиву кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

Солдат уходит в кабинку, красноречиво глянув на них с Сэмом: «И сюда за мной полезете?»

Когда он выходит обратно, рука уже не на перевязи, он отдает полоску ткани Стиву, уставившись на него так, словно ждет от него чего-то. Стив правда считал его лицо невыразительным?

– Мы договорились, что рука останется отключенной.

– Мне не дадут в аренду машину, если она будет перевязана.

– Подожди, – говорит Сэм. – Ты мог активировать ее в любой момент?

– Это моя рука. Да и какая разница, вы бы просто снова ее отключили.

– Почему у меня такое чувство, что мы теряем контроль над ситуацией? – бормочет Сэм Стиву.

– Просто чтоб ты знал, – роняет Солдат. – Слух у меня тоже улучшен.

Позже Сэм отправляется в агентство по прокату вместе с Солдатом. Стив и Ванда прислоняются к стене и пытаются не привлекать внимания. В наушник Стив слышит, как Солдат приветливо беседует с женщиной-прокатчиком, и его голос звучит… нормально.

– Я не чувствую в нем никакого подвоха, – говорит Ванда. Стив не отвечает. – Зато я чувствую страх в тебе.

Стив косится на нее, и она добавляет:

– Прости.

 

– Не хочу показаться параноиком, – говорит Сэм через несколько минут, уже сидя в арендованной машине. – Но там ты вел себя в сто раз живее, чем на базе.

Стив ничего не говорит, потому что он не видел Солдата с тех пор, как они доставили его; но он помнит, что говорила Хилл о допросах. «Как будто свет горит, но никого нет дома». Ну, вот кто-то и дома.

– Это задание, – отвечает Солдат.

 

~~~

 

– Это задание, – отвечает он Уилсону, и это правда.

Он всегда был способен действовать достаточно по-человечески для случайных контактов. Не каждое задание включало в себя огонь из всех орудий, но всегда он мог смешаться с толпой, если возникала необходимость. Парень из закусочной, курьер, случайный незнакомец в баре…

Но с тех пор он стал чем-то большим. Это началось в первые недели побега, во время наблюдения за людьми ради улучшения навыков. Потом он наблюдал, чтобы увидеть, что такое быть человеком – и наконец, само по себе наблюдение, подробности чужих жизней, поражали его. Люди поражали. Делая остановки в пути, он рассказывал о себе совсем немного правды, а потом начинал выдумывать, наслаждаясь вымыслом. Получая удовольствие от игры, потому что знания Агента были слишком ограничены для выдумки. Получая удовольствие от интереса незнакомых людей к несуществующим жизням. Он не был похож на них, но играть в это было приятно.

В ЩИТе – а он продолжает думать о месте, где его держали, как о ЩИТе, какое бы название ни значилось на вывеске – такой возможности не было. Они точно знали, кто он такой, и он мог только прятаться за собственными стенами, скрывать большую часть человеческого прежде чем это используют против него, потому что, сколько бы он ни убеждал себя, что лучше сотрудничать, страх был впаян слишком глубоко. В бегах его тоже преследовал страх, но иной. Живой страх, а не удушливое отчаяние.

Он мягко опускает стекло, вдыхает воздух, смотрит вокруг. Мир – теперь он может жить здесь, в этом потрясающем месте.

Он предлагает остановиться у торгового центра. Какое-то время назад его осенило – никто из этих троих не умеет исчезать из поля зрения. Вдова умеет, но ее тут нет, и это значит, что потрудиться придется ему самому. Внутри что-то плещется – энергия, удовлетворение от возможности действовать, а не терпеть воздействие.

(Баки Барнс, доходит до него, осознал нечто подобное у горящей фабрики в Аззано, когда глядел на человека с глазами Стива, с его голосом и острой нехваткой чувства самосохранения. Когда видел, что тот понятия не имеет, как организовать несколько сот освобожденных пленников для тридцатимильного пешего перехода по вражеской территории, а людей, ждущих от него лидерства, боится сильнее, чем ГИДРЫ.)

– Просто чтоб ты знал, – говорит Уилсон, снова вызвавшийся его сопровождать, – если ты навредишь Стиву, я тебя убью.

Он не боится Уилсона, но уважает смелость, звучащую в его угрозе. Да и угроза, как правило, адресуется человеку. К чему угрожать пистолету?

– Сообщение получено, – говорит он. – А теперь нам нужно закупиться.

Ему нравятся торговые центры. Большинство выставляемых товаров ему не интересны, но здесь можно потеряться в толпе, впитать суету и выбрать цель. Если найти где присесть, можно хоть часами сидеть, прикрывшись телефоном или планшетом. Это потакание собственным слабостям, на которое сейчас нет времени.

– И смысл всего этого в том, что?... – произносит Уилсон чуть позже, недоверчиво разглядывая покупки Солдата. Четыре пурпурных майки и зеленые бейсболки.

– Четверо – это многовато для того, чтобы просто раствориться в пейзаже, так что нам нужно убедить людей, будто они понимают, кто мы такие, и это должно быть нечто обыденное, безобидное и глуповатое. Схожая одежда создает впечатление клуба или сообщества в туристической поездке. Если будете делать побольше селфи, это поможет.

Дешевые телефоны он тоже купил.

– Ну вот, – жалуется Уилсон. – Не надо бы задаваться целью выглядеть глупо, когда до нас доберется правительство.

У Солдата уходит несколько секунд, чтобы понять: Уилсон пытается пошутить. С ним вместе, а не над ним. Уилсон все еще не доверяет ему, конечно, но он… пытается.

Остаток для Роджерс и Уилсон обсуждают все более и более нелепые идеи для предполагаемого выездного клуба. Ванда только слушает, как и он. Дорога развертывается под колесами, как лента. Он смотрит, ежесекундно делая фото, будь то лающий пес, или обнявшаяся пара, или просто ветви деревьев, колышущиеся на ветру.

Они едят в дешевой придорожной закусочной, та набита битком, и на них никто не смотрит дважды. Солдат осматривает зал, ища угрозы, но следит и за собой тоже. Усталый мужчина, сметающий еду, как будто у нее нет вкуса, женщина, читающая что-то с телефона, двое парней, почти мальчишек, перешучивающихся друг с другом.

Уилсон толкает к нему меню, и он напрягается.

У него есть предпочтения. Он может спокойно сделать выбор, когда ест один. Но выбирать в присутствии других людей опасно. Любое предпочтение, любое проявление влечений можно использовать. Он зол на себя и на ГИДРУ, но не может заставить себя выбрать то, чего хочет.

Выбери что-то безликое. Никто не сможет это использовать.

Наконец, когда между ними и базой проложено достаточное расстояние, Уилсон находит мотель, и Солдат берет на себя заселение. Он старательно улыбается и ведет себя бодро и воодушевленно, хотя клерку за стойкой явно скучно и неинтересно. Они проводят стратегическое совещание – или, скорее, остальные трое его проводят.

– Все дело в вибраниуме, – говорит Роджерс. – Если сможем проследить путь, найдем голову, которая стоит за кражами. И единственное, что приходит мне в голову, это отправиться в Африку.

– А тебе не занимать упрямства, верно? – спрашивает Уилсон.

Солдат думает о более молодом Роджерсе, противостоявшем ГИДРЕ, и знает: не занимать. И всегда было.

Роджерс идет напролом. Конечно.

– Ты можешь доставить нас в Нигерию? – спрашивает он.

– Да, – отвечает Солдат.

И ощущает радость за себя оттого, что может это сказать.

Одну комнату занимает Ванда. В другой Роджерс и Уилсон ложатся в кровати, хотя им явно неуютно, когда Солдат укладывается на полу перед дверью, так что он перемещается к другой стене. Хотя так он чувствует себя в меньшей безопасности. Но это небольшое затруднение, он спал так месяцами, когда только-только пустился в бега, а после камеры он думает, что уснет так куда легче, чем на кровати, особенно без своего ножа под рукой. Сперва он проделывает свои обычные упражнения, не обращая внимания на Уилсона и Роджерса, так же, как прежде не обращал внимания на бесчисленных гидровских головорезов.

Он раздумывает, не достать ли планшет, который удалось вернуть. Хотя здесь и дешево, но вай-фай есть, и он успел запомнить пароль. Он мог бы пролистать последние новости о Соглашении. Он знает, впрочем, что не станет этого делать; знает о дурной привычке, которая возьмет свое, как только он достанет планшет. Было бы глупо рисковать и так открываться Роджерсу и Уилсону, даже притом что сейчас они союзники. Он оставляет планшет в чехле и вместо него достает карты, раскладывает пасьянс на грязноватом полу, отрешаясь от разговора двоих других, хотя тот и не кажется личным. Они спорят о фильме, о котором он никогда не слышал.

Он уже видел все эти карты, и он оказывается не готов к тому, что с трудом может оторвать взгляд от одной из них. Он наверняка видел ее раньше, когда строил карточные домики. Но сейчас он видит ее по-настоящему, и ее свет – даже на репродукции – завораживает. Это изображение порта: высокие парусные суда под лунным светом, сверкающие огни по одну сторону. Это яркое, неистовое пламя, говорящее о гармонии между цивилизацией и спокойствием луны. И это воспоминание – впервые не болезненно-резкое. Воспоминание, возникшее почти робко, когда он уже довольно долго впитывает свет, льющийся с маленькой карты.

_ – Как он это сделал, Стив? Как он так поймал свет? _

_ – Так тебя зацепил Тернер, Бак? Я бы не догадался. _

На картинке достаточно Нью-Йоркских доков, чтобы пейзаж был знаком: это было не настолько давно. Человек, живший в его теле, в этом прошлом восторженно смотрел на картину, а Солдат смотрит на нее сейчас. Вот он мостик. Это у них одно на двоих.

Спит он плохо, но другого и не ждет. Он просыпается, пытаясь выбросить из головы ледяной сон, когда слышит голос Роджерса.

– Нет! – рваный выдох. – Прости.

Он еще спит, понимает Солдат.

У Роджерса и раньше были кошмары. Солдат помнит Баки Барнса в палатке где-то в холодной Европе, которому Стив признавался в конце концов, что память о первом убийстве преследует его.

_ – Я сбросил его со стропил, с тридцати футов. Я не видел его лица, но до сих пор слышу звук, с которым он ударился об пол. _

Он ждет, надеясь, что проснется Уилсон, но этого не происходит, и Роджерс затихает: может, сон закончился. Солдат опирается головой о жесткую стену и пытается считать овец. Он не помнит, почему это должно помогать.


	8. Чего мы больше не увидим

Солдат приводит их в маленькую компанию воздушных перевозок. Коротко пересказывает, что знает о ней. Собственники не сотрудничают с ГИДРОЙ, но деньги берут от всех, не задавая вопросов. Нет, он не может гарантировать, что их не склонили к сотрудничеству, но разве любой вариант путешествия через океан – не риск?  
– Утоли мое любопытство, – просит Сэм. – Ты объездил весь мир. Ты реально управился с этим, ни разу не пройдя металлодетектор?  
– В руку встроено что-то, чтобы обмануть детекторы, – отвечает Солдат. – Не спрашивай меня, как оно работает.  
– Старк убил бы, чтобы посмотреть на это, – говорит Сэм, потом понимает, что именно сказал. – Ладно, это было невежливо.  
Зато верно, думает Стив.  
– Уверен, мой труп Старка вполне устроит, – замечает Солдат, и Стив моргает, пытаясь понять, была ли это черная шутка, и решая, что, по-видимому, нет. К его облегчению, Солдат советует им избавиться от одинаковой одежды, прежде чем они добираются до аэродрома.  
Полет проходит неплохо – если не брать во внимание, что Стив по-настоящему не любит летать с тех пор, как разбил «Валькирию», и терпеть себя не может за это. Это можно контролировать, панических атак у него не бывало, он просто напрягается. Он никому не говорил, но Сэм как-то догадался, и он уверен, что Наташа тоже поняла.  
Он скучает по ней. Глупо, прошло всего несколько дней, и не то чтобы до этого они все время были рука об руку. Но раскол между ними все меняет, и он не знает, когда они снова станут друзьями и станут ли. Стив никогда не был мастером заводить друзей, поэтому крепко держится за тех, которые у него есть.

Сэм продолжает непринужденную болтовню, в какой-то момент пересказывая целиком сюжет «Игры Престолов», а в следующий уже обсуждая баскетбольные команды. Стив погружается в его треп, как в воду, чувствуя и благодарность за усилия, и вину, когда у Сэма садится голос.  
Ванда и Солдат, как выясняется, играют в снап. Стив беспокоится. Он не думает, что Солдат ее использует, вряд ли: сейчас Ванду почти невозможно обмануть. Но его беспокоит, что она слишком полагается на их связь. Стив пытался сблизиться с ней, все пытались, но она по-прежнему вела себя как гостья, ждущая, когда ей укажут на дверь.  
Ванда ложится первой, и Стив объявляет, что хочет поспать, чтобы дать Сэму передышку.  
Баки иногда делал то же, что и Сэм сегодня: болтал ни о чем, обычно после того, как Стив ранил себя в бесполезной вспышке гнева и разочарования – или после смерти матери, когда Стив то и дело просто таращился в стену и надеялся, что вина задушит его.  
В Европе Баки вел себя гораздо тише. Иногда Стив замечал, что тот просто смотрел в одну точку. Он приходил в себя, когда требовалось: когда он был нужен, в бою никогда не возникало проблем. Стиву хотелось отвлечь его трепом, точь-в-точь как Баки делал это для него, но он не умел, у него никогда не было такой способности.  
Он напрягается, когда Солдат встает и направляется к нему; потом сам себя упрекает за это, потому что тот просто протягивает колоду карт в молчаливом предложении. Стив качает головой, и Солдат возвращается к раскладыванию пасьянса, как и накануне вечером.  
Стив знает, что не сможет заснуть, но ему нужно меньше сна, чем обычным людям. Он спрашивает себя, схож ли в этом с Солдатом. Ему приходит в голову, что у него впервые есть шанс поговорить с кем-то еще с сывороткой и сравнить такой опыт, как возможность пробежать милю за минуту и стремительное наступление голода. Шанс спросить, случалось ли тому ненароком отрывать дверные ручки и не чувствует ли он себя так, словно человеческий мир склеен из папиросной бумаги. По крайней мере, Тор разделял последнее ощущение.  
Он не может. Не может сделать этого, потому что у Солдата лицо Баки.  
Стив не спит, но какое-то время дремлет. Сознание возвращается к совместным ночам с Баки в Бруклине; потом, когда Стив стыдливо отстраняется, оно перескакивает на Патти, девушку из Отдела снабжения, которая была так увлечена его новым телом. И которой Стив наставил багровых синяков – не намеренно, он просто не привык к этому телу. Он пришел в ужас, хотя Патти убеждала его, что это пустяк и что ей нравятся «властные» мужчины. Страх, что он случайно навредит кому-то, не покидал его никогда, даже во время единственного поцелуя с Пегги. Он был как солнце и фейерверки, но Стив все равно ни на секунду не забывал, насколько хрупки ее кости.  
Он не соврал Наташе, когда сказал, что его целовали в этом веке. На самом деле у него был период, когда он позволял кому-нибудь подцепить себя в баре, но веселого в этом было мало. Он все еще боялся причинить боль, боялся, что в нем узнают Капитана Америку. Поэтому перестал. Какой смысл снимать напряжение сексом, если в итоге он напрягается еще сильнее?  
Ему интересно, на что это было бы похоже, будь тело таким же сильным и прочным, как его собственное. Полное соответствие. Он с трудом отвлекается от этого рассуждения и заставляет себя проснуться, вместо этого остаток времени вспоминая всю информацию о вибраниумовом следе и пытаясь отгородиться от Солдата, по-прежнему раскладывающего свой пасьянс. Но все равно постоянно сознавая его присутствие.  
Когда самолет вздрагивает и одна из карт отлетает к Стиву, он подбирает ее и возвращает, получив от Солдата благодарный кивок. Но не раньше, чем он смотрит на рубашку.  
Это рисунок Эшера. Стив открыл для себя Эшера пару лет назад, и был достаточно впечатлен, чтобы купить блокнот с такой же обложкой. Здание, полное лестниц, которые встречаются под невозможными углами, безумно кренящихся плоскостей, неопознаваемых фигур, бессмысленно поднимающихся и спускающихся.  
– Слегка тоскливо, нет? – сказала тогда Хилл, а Стив даже не задумывался об этом, просто был поражен техническим мастерством, но потом увидел и это. Летопись невозможной бесцельности. Бесконечный цикл.  
Одно из преимуществ фотографической памяти – способность прокручивать картинки в сознании почти как слайд-шоу. Он начинает с Эшера и возвращается к череде картин, которые видел после заморозки, к тем, что ему показывали в подземном бункере в Англии, тем, что были выгружены из кузова немецкого фургона в полях Италии – и к тем, что он видел давно, еще прежде чем превратился в научный эксперимент. И надолго задерживает в памяти воспоминание о захватившем Баки сияющем Тернере.

~~~

Самолет приземляется на маленьком аэродроме неподалеку от Марселя, и они снова снимают комнаты на ночь с помощью документов и кредитки Солдата. Он снова спит на полу, покончив с привычными упражнениями. Стиву от этого не по себе: как будто они обращаются с ним точно со сторожевой собакой, но когда он пытается сказать об этом, Солдат отвечает только:  
– Подумай. Мне не нужна кровать. Я часто спал точно так же, когда был один в комнате.  
Стив долго лежит без сна, беспокоясь о том, что их, возможно, преследуют: все идет достаточно гладко, чтобы заставить его сомневаться: по его опыту, надеяться на удачу – не самая лучшая затея. Но делать нечего, кроме как двигаться вперед.  
Они выбирают короткие поездки на поездах, двигаясь к итальянской границе. На сей раз никаких одинаковых маек, но много фотосъемок.  
– Просто старайтесь выглядеть как можно более по-американски, – говорит Солдат.  
– Я оскорблена, – замечает Ванда.  
– Я сказал только «выглядеть».  
– А ты можешь быть нашим утонченным гидом в евротуре, – предлагает Сэм. Ванда криво ему улыбается.

Вблизи Канн их догоняют неприятности в виде любопытной маленькой девочки, которая узнает Капитана Америку. Вся ее семья так изумлена, что у Стива нет никакой возможности возразить, что он не Капитан Америка, прежде чем все они принимаются делать селфи с ним.  
– Проклятье, – говорит Сэм, когда Стива, наконец, оставляют в покое. – Это наверняка уже во всех соцсетях.  
Альтернативы у них две: бежать или прятаться. Попробовать выбраться из застроенных районов прежде чем преследователи настигнут их, либо припасть к земле и надеяться, что погоня решит, будто они сбежали. Стив выбирает первое. Через пару улиц попадается заколоченный магазин, и они вламываются туда с черного хода. Они ждут до темноты, молча и напряженно, а потом направляются к границу города.  
– Я уже бывал здесь, – говорит Стив остальным. – Несколько десятков лет назад, но многие прежние ориентиры еще остались, так что, думаю, я смогу вывести нас к грузовой железной дороге.  
Он надеется на это. Если изменилось не слишком многое.  
Они успевают добраться до промышленных кварталов, когда Железный Человек и Воитель пикируют с неба.


	9. То направо, то налево

Солдат слышит, как они приближаются, и Роджерс тоже слышит. Этого достаточно для предупреждения, но укрыться негде. Они на узкой дороге безо всяких поворотов. Так или иначе, любой из них сумеет взобраться на крышу, но это не поможет им с противниками, которые способны летать. Двое в костюмах не пользуются моментом, хотя должны бы знать, что сила за ними, а беглецы прижаты к гофрированной металлической стенке, за которой ищут убежища.  
Старк удивляет его, открывая шлем.  
– Никто из нас не хочет драки, – убедительно произносит он. – Кэп, это не в твоем духе. Сдавайся, вернись с нами, мы все еще можем разобраться с этим.  
– Как? – отвечает Роджерс. – Ты можешь отменить Соглашение? Или собираешься помочь нам отследить вибраниум?  
– Послушай меня. Я поддержал Соглашение не из любви к идее. А потому что после случившегося с Альтроном я понял, что работать на пределе сил и отвергать любой контроль и любую альтернативу – это не выход. Сейчас я прошу тебя об этом же. Не соглашаться со всем, что тебе говорят, а понять, когда стоит пойти на уступки. Когда отступить.  
– Никогда не был хорош в отступлениях.  
– Да послушай же! Пока о вашем побеге никто не знает, все это мелочи, это можно утрясти. Но если ты не вернешься сейчас, то сделаешь намного хуже и себе, и всем, кто с тобой.  
Металлические пластины на руке Солдата лязгают, когда он сжимает кулак. Правительство обойдется мягко с Роджерсом и, возможно, с Уилсоном. Но Ванда даже не гражданка Штатов, он знает, что к ее способностям уже относятся с подозрением, а если информация о ее участии в инциденте с Альтроном просочилась за пределы круга Мстителей, ей придется куда хуже, чем Старку. Что до него самого… Суд за множество убийств может быть еще легким выходом. Людям вроде Старка наверняка захочется поэкспериментировать не только с его рукой.  
– Тони, – зовет Роджерс. – Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, но сейчас не могу отступиться. Неужели ты не видишь, даже малейшая вероятность, что за этим стоит ГИДРА – это слишком большой риск. Я не отдамся в чужие руки еще раз. Я не могу.  
– Я и не думал, что ты… – и Старк, должно быть, подает какой-то сигнал, потому что в ту же секунду и он, и Воитель атакуют.  
Роджерс уже схлестывается с Железным человеком, так что Солдату достается Воитель. Он откатывается с линии захвата, использует скорость для двух оборотов. Роджерс и Уилсон не доверили ему оружие, но броню пули все равно не брали. Краем глаза он замечает, как Уилсон выпускает в Железного человека весь магазин, но только отвлекает его. Из перчатки Воителя вырывается энергетический луч, но улучшенные рефлексы позволяют увернуться и от него. Узкое пространство означает, что два железных человека не могут толком воспользоваться возможность взлететь, но это ограничивает и Уилсона.  
Красная вспышка заставляет его моргнуть, сбивает Воителя в сторону, но тот быстро приходит в себя, уклоняясь от Ванды, еще один удар рассеивается красными нитями магии, исходящими от ее ладоней. Воитель поднимает другую перчатку, и при виде этого Солдат бросается на него и бьет в металлическое покрытие над плечевым суставом изо всех сил левой руки. Металл гнется, но не ломается, дротик, который должен был вылететь в Ванду, безвредно врезается в стену, и Солдат слышит голос в голове: «Отвлеките их. Мне нужно немного времени.»  
Нет времени психовать, что кто-то влез ему в голову. Воитель отбрасывает его, но он перекатывается, прыгает, снова уходит из зоны поражения. С другого конца узкой улочки он слышит металлический лязг и видит, что Стив отвлекает Железного человека, бросая щит. Старк, похоже, не хочет использовать всю мощь против старого соратника, и это сослужит ему плохую службу, поскольку Стив, зная, как мало может противопоставить костюму, сдерживаться не станет.  
Сокол поднимается в воздух, несмотря на узость проулка, и долетает почти до конца линии огня, прежде чем крылья складываются и он падает вниз. «Старктех» – разумеется, тот встроил в них какую-то систему отключения. Солдат вмешивается, когда Воитель выпускает в Уилсона еще один дротик: ему не хватает скорости отбить металлической рукой, и удар приходится в плечо прямо над линией соединения металла и плоти. Транквилизатор. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы вырубить суперсолдата, он все-таки притупляет реакцию.  
Ладонь Воителя опускается к поясной сумке. Одурманенный и медлительный, Солдат не успевает уклониться, когда из сумки вылетает сеть, сотканная из очень тонких, но, само собой, очень прочных металлических ячеек. Он бросается в сторону, но она все равно опутывает ему ноги, туго стягивается. Сеть. Как будто он – дикий зверь. Он слишком много знает о том, каково это, когда с ним обходятся, словно с нечеловеком. Он не позволит этому повториться.  
Металлические пальцы вбиваются в асфальт, когда Воитель пытается спеленать его, он тянется обратно металлической рукой: с достаточной силой, чтобы противник потерял равновесие; высвобождает одну ногу и вскакивает. Не пытаясь высвободить вторую ногу, он разбегается, вспрыгивает на железные плечи, группируется и вламывается металлической рукой в одно из пластинчатых соединений.  
Рука – не просто искусственная конечность. Она выполняет не только двигательные команды мозга. Конечно, ГИДРА никогда не утруждала себя тем, чтобы изолировать его тело от электротока, проходящего через руку. Это **больно** , но он не просто может это пережить, он даже не замедляется. Он не ждет, что ток серьезно повредит костюму, этого и не происходит: Старк не мог не предусмотреть, что кто-нибудь применит электричество. Однако Воитель на секунду пошатывается, раздается короткое жужжание, похожее скорее на звук рекалибровки руки, и Солдат использует секундную заминку, чтобы сорвать металлической ладонью лицевой щиток, нацелиться растопыренными пальцами…  
И видит лицо. Лицо человека, который оказался по другую сторону, не при благих обстоятельствах, ладно – но он знал, что перед ним не злодей. А он метит пальцами прямо ему в глаза.  
Миг промедления дорого ему обходится, и он летит назад, в стену. Он изворачивается, падая, подбирает ноги, а потом металлический щит врезается в Воителя, ошеломив его. Следом наступает размытая тень Стива Роджерса и с разбегу бьет Воителя, но открывает тыл Железному Человеку. Ударяет энергетический заряд, и он падает.  
Солдат даже не задумывается: он видит, как Стив пытается сесть, а значит, удар не был рассчитан как смертельный; но он все равно не медлит, бросаясь на Железного Человека, молотя в шею костюма и усиливая удары электрическими разрядами. Он чувствует удовлетворение, когда Старк пошатывается – но сам он подставляет спину Воителю. Автоматная очередь подсказывает ему, что Уилсон изо всех сил старается вмешаться, но…  
Красный свет. Более сильная, яростная вспышка, чем прежде. Раздается стон, когда металлический костюм под ним отключается, а потом валится на землю под собственным весом. Только что то же самое произошло и с костюмом Воителя.  
– Ванда? – произносит Роджерс, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Просто нужно было время разобраться, как вырубить костюмы и не поджарить их обоих, – весело отзывается та.  
Ноги сами несут Солдата к Роджерсу.  
– Какого черта ты делал, как ты думаешь? – зло звучит собственный голос. – Ты повернулся спиной к Железному Человеку, дурная башка. Ты не должен был! Есть последнее желание, идиот? Щит и костюм не делают тебя бессмертным!  
Роджерс таращится на него, разинув рот.  
– Что?  
– Ребята, – зовет Уилсон. – Подраться и потом успеете. Надо двигаться.  
Они оставляют Железного Человека и Воителя в попытках выбраться из доспехов и спешат прочь.  
Роджерс не мешкая ведет их прямиком к железной дороге, и всего через несколько минут мимо гремит товарный поезд. Уилсон взлетает на крыльях – снова включившихся после того, как Ванда обезвредила Старка. Та взмывает вверх в алом потоке. Роджерс настаивает на том, чтобы прыгнуть последним. Уже коснувшись крыши вагона подошвами ботинок, Солдат немедленно ловит образ Баки Барнса, точно так же приземлившегося на крышу поезда ради своих последних минут на свободе. И яростно гонит его от себя.  
Роджерс вскрывает щитом двери вагона, и им улыбается удача, потому что тот пуст. Все четверо благополучно проникают внутрь, и Солдат напряженно осматривает тесное пространство. Но там и правда пусто.  
– Вы в норме? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Они кивают, и Ванда добавляет:  
– Хотя я какое-то время не смогу пальнуть так еще раз.  
– И одного раза хватило. Отличный маневр, Ванда. А теперь нам всем стоит немного отдохнуть.  
Солдат готов побиться об заклад, что себя Роджерс ко «всем» не относит, но он ничего не говорит. В конце концов, остальные знают его куда лучше.  
Как бы там ни было, ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, раз уж опасность миновала. Синяки и ссадины сойдут через считанные часы; душный ужас перед возвращением в клетку оставит более долговечный след.  
Он прислушивается, когда Роджерс тихо разговаривает сперва с Уилсонов, а потом с Вандой, но садится прямо, когда тот подходит к нему.  
– Возьми-ка это, – говорит Роджерс, протягивая пистолет и два ножа. – Я все равно не люблю пушки.  
– Так ты решил, что мне можно носить оружие, потому что я не оценил желание Старка уволочь меня, – рявкает Солдат со странной злостью. Роджерс поджимает губы. – Я едва не убил Роудса. Едва не проломил ему череп, потому что видел перед собой только врага, а с врагами у меня разговор всего один. Я просто вовремя остановился, и это, по-твоему, подходящий момент меня вооружить?  
– Важнее всего то, что ты его не убил, – отвечает Роджерс. – Я сломал человеку руку на тренировке через месяц после того, как очнулся в этом веке.  
– Не смертельно.  
– Не особенно приятно. Хотя с тех пор как он оказался гидровцем, совесть меня не мучает. Слушай, если не хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас попал в руки Старка, просто возьми.  
Нет смысла злиться себе же во вред. Он берет оружие, удивленно вертит в руках один из ножей. Это его нож, тот самый, который всегда был у него при себе. Трудно сказать, как он сохранился спустя столько лет, но всякий раз, когда его водили выбирать ножи, он брал этот.  
– Это мое.  
– Да, я забрал его с базы.  
И решил взять с собой в бега, хотя любого другого оружия было в достатке.  
Повисает молчание, но он знает, что Роджерс еще не закончил. В воздухе чувствуется напряжение: перемена, которая тревожит его.  
– Когда ты накричал на меня после боя, – говорит Роджерс. – Что это было?  
– Эхо.  
Солдат знал, что этого не избежать, его скорее удивляет то, что желание сгрести Роджерса и встряхнуть, приводя в чувство, никуда не делось.  
– Я слышу эхо Джеймса Барнса. Оно снова возникло, как на хэлликерриере.  
– Правда? На хэлликерриере? Я не заметил, чтобы ты…  
– Ну, не совсем как тогда. Там тоже что-то замаячило, но оно меня злило.  
Разве что… но это воспоминание по-прежнему слишком запутанно и болезненно, он не может его коснуться.  
– Эхо, – повторяет он.  
Роджерс неловко кивает.  
– Отдохни, – снова велит он.  
Даже с любимым ножом в руке Солдат не засыпает, но у него получается успокоить сознание в пустом, всегда открытом для него воображаемом месте, куда оно ускользало обычно во время заданий.   
Грохот поезда не беспокоит его так, как должен бы. Он не помнит путешествий на поездах во время плена у ГИДРЫ – должно быть, его держали замороженным для таких перевозок, или в них просто не было ничего примечательного, что он мог бы запомнить.  
Джеймс Барнс долго ехал поездом по оккупированной Европе вместе с Воющими Коммандос: в вагоне, где перевозили коз. Это новое воспоминание, но оно просачивается в разум так, словно всегда там было, а не ранит, как шрапнель.  
Это не плохое воспоминание, несмотря на постоянные жалобы на коз. Роджерс запретил убивать их ради пропитания, хотя сам же пялился на них голодными глазами.  
А Баки – он помнит – старался не пялиться на Стива с совсем другим голодом. Это знание уже жило внутри какое-то время, но только со времени новой встречи со Стивом стало осознанным, весомым.  
Они делили больше, чем тесную квартирку. Они разделяли тела друг друга. Дарили и принимали в дар удовольствие – в вечном напряжении и беспокойстве, потому что из-за тонких стен приходилось вести себя как можно тише. Они делили все, что можно было, но никогда не называли это вслух. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Они говорили о девушках, которых встретят и возьмут в жены, они ходили на свидания – скорее он сам, чем Стив, потому что Стив **всегда** лажал с девушками, даже с теми, кому нравился. И если не бросал их посреди свидания ради очередной драки, то убеждал себя, что девушке совсем не хочется гулять с ним, и находил оправдание для невероятных грубостей. Агент Картер была первой, кто простил его за это…  
Следом приходит другое воспоминание. О Европе, где Баки потрепало со всех сторон. Об агенте Картер – черт возьми, он прекрасно понимал, почему Стив так влюбился. Она пугала Баки – слишком острым взглядом, способным, казалось, разглядеть все, что он пытался скрыть, все отметины, полученные им на столе у Золы. Он не мог спрятать их, но Стив их не видел. Этот новый, огромный, тревожаще мягкий Стив, оказавшийся вдруг на вершине мира – Баки сам себя ненавидел, потому что Стив был счастлив, Стив получил все что хотел, включая потрясающую женщину, которую совсем не волновали его вспышки и заморочки. А Баки не мог просто порадоваться за него, не мог смириться с собственной участью.  
Неудачное время, сказал он себе. Просто неудачное – все это происходило так скоро после Золы. Они закончат проклятую войну, и он будет танцевать на свадьбе Стива и Пегги, а потом у Стива и Пегги будет, как у настоящих героев, свой счастливый финал, а у Баки будет… Что ж, должно же быть что-то и для него. Не женитьба – не сейчас. То, что оставил после себя Зола, никогда не изгладится до конца, и он не собирался втягивать в это кого-то еще. Но он будет в порядке. У него есть сестры, да и Стив не пропадет насовсем…  
Уж лучше так. Лучше так, чем как угодно, но вместе. Увертки и вранье рано или поздно сожрали бы Стива изнутри, а это сожрало бы и Баки следом. Им просто нужно было пройти войну…  
Солдат переворачивается на спину и сквозь тьму смотрит в крышу вагона.


	10. Кто поверит одному заголовку?

Они успешно пересекают итальянскую границу, находят очередное дешевое съемное жилье, а рюкзаки (у Сэма вместо него крылья) помогают притвориться туристами. Это отнимает слишком много времени, но им приходится двигаться в обход хотя бы пару дней после попытки захвата. Все они на пределе. Ванда уже ругала себя перед Стивом за то, что не собралась вовремя, когда на них напали, и он подозревает, что она изматывает себя, пытаясь избежать повторения. Даже Солдат кажется еще мрачнее. Сам Стив слишком хорошо осознает, что втянул их во что-то, что может закончиться болезненно. Он не хочет, чтобы друзья снова умирали из-за него.  
После прыжков в поезд Стив не без оснований ждет ночных кошмаров, но с криком просыпается Сэм.  
– Райли! Райли!  
Вопли заставляют Солдата вскочить в защитной стойке, выхватив пистолет, а из соседней комнаты к ним врывается Ванда с красным ореолом вокруг ладоней.  
– Сэм. Ты в Италии.  
Такое уже случалось пару раз во время их первых поисков Солдата, так что Стиву это знакомо.  
– Райли погиб, Сэм. Мне жаль.  
Сэм рвано вздыхает.  
– Я в порядке.  
Ванда что-то негромко говорит Солдату, тот убирает пистолет и следом за ней выходит в узкую прихожую, оставляя Сэма и Стива одних.  
– Прости, – говорит Сэм.  
– Ты довольно часто уверял меня, что за прошлое извиняться не стоит.  
– Легче сказать, чем поверить, верно? – Сэм трет ладонью лицо. – Думаю, это потому что крылья вчера вырубились.  
– Почему ты снова решил летать? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Все к тому шло. Летать я хотел сильнее всего, еще с детства. Когда отца убили, я целый год вообращал себя птицей всякий раз, когда была возможность.  
– Твоего отца убили?  
Сэм упоминает об этом впервые. Стив встречался с его овдовевшей матерью, но никогда не допытывался, как именно умер отец.  
– Да.  
Какое-то время Сэм молчит, но, стоит Стиву подумать, что разговор окончен, он продолжает.  
– Он был священником, поздно возвращался домой. Попытался остановить драку и попался под нож. Нас это сломало. Думаю, я пытался стать им, хотел помогать людям, отдавать им столько же, сколько он. Но я знал, что церковь – это не мое. Воздушно-спасательная служба показалась правильным выбором – я мог летать и спасать людей.  
– А потом тебе не удалось спасти друга, – тихо произносит Стив.  
– Дело не только в этом. Это была беда, правда, но причин там оставаться и до того становилось все меньше.  
Сэм не развивает мысль, оставляя Стива гадать.  
– Это на время вернуло меня на землю, но я никогда не смог бы отказаться от полетов навсегда. И когда представился шанс летать и помогать друзьям, меня ничего не держало.  
Стив вспоминает долгие одинокие месяцы в дороге, вспоминает неустанные разговоры Сэма, что он не впишется в команду Мстителей: мнение, которое Стиву с таким трудом удалось переменить. Стива, который весил девяносто восемь фунтов, оскорбила бы сама мысль о том, что он может нуждаться в помощи. Сегодняшний Стив думает, что встреча с Сэмом была одним из самых удачных поворотов его странной жизни.

~~~

На следующее утро Сэм разговаривает с немного нарочитым спокойствием, пытаясь отыскать по телевизору в их комнате англоязычный канал (нечто, до сих пор заставляющее Стива пораженно качать головой: в будущем даже в номерах дешевых отелей стоят телевизоры). Он обращает мало внимания на скачки с канала на канал, пока Сэм не разражается руганью.  
Возможно, это был Старк, а возможно и нет – но кто-то слил досье Ванды, включая ее работу на ГИДРУ и причастность к катастрофе в Дурбане, и умолчав о том, что ГИДРА завербовала ее обманом, прикрываясь ЩИТом и наврав о своих намерениях. В застывшем кадре какой-то конгрессмен обличает Ванду как свихнувшуюся враждебную чужеродную силу, спрашивая, как ее могли принять в Мстители, и намекая, будто только манипуляциями над сознанием можно объяснить то, что Капитан Америка и Сокол выбрали ее сторону, отвергнув американскую демократию.  
Все четверо собираются перед экраном, слушая в напряженном молчании. Солдат бормочет что-то похожее на ругательства на языке, которого Стив не может опознать, потом достает планшет и принимается прочесывать сеть, ища в подробностях, что именно было обнародовано.  
– Они цитируют записи ГИДРЫ, – говорит он. – Штрукер был типичным гидрократом, документировал все. Хотя по Дурбану доказательств нет, одни слова.  
– Значит, это внутренняя утечка, – с горечью говорит Стив.  
Он думает о Наташе и надеется, что не прав.  
– Улик по Дурбану не будет в любом случае, но все материалы Штрукера были либо у Мстителей, либо у Старка, – кое-что из научных записей Тони забрал на исследование.  
– Не важно, что улик нет, – говорит Ванда.  
Бледная, она сидит прямо, сжав ладони.  
– Не важно, – соглашается Сэм, – пресса все равно подхватит.  
– Я не это имела в виду.  
Последняя говорящая голова обвиняет Стива и Сэма в соучастии в заговоре и предполагает, что Стив – не настоящий Капитан Америка, который разбился на самолете в сорок пятом, а самозванец. Это не ново, такая мысль уже высказывалась после крушения ЩИТа, когда поступки Стива расценивались как предательство национальной безопасности.  
– Шаг вперед по сравнению с идеей, что нам промыли мозги, – говорит Сэм. В его словах лишь доля шутки.  
Ванда поднимается на ноги.  
– Так нельзя. Меня используют, чтобы ослабить тебя, обесценить твои доводы. Мне было бы лучше сдаться.  
Крику Сэма:  
– Нет, Ванда!  
Вторит Стив:  
– Это не выход. Ты нужна нам.  
– Старк скоро выяснит, как помешать мне вырубать его костюмы, – говорит Ванда. – Во всем остальном я обуза. Если я сдамся, они уже не смогут сказать, что я контролирую ваше сознание. А после таких заявлений, уверена, за мной будут охотиться гораздо упорнее, чем за вами.  
Она права, по крайней мере в последнем. Стив сомневается, что попытки экстрадиции по условиям Соглашения задержатся, но теперь, скорее всего, Ванду попытаются привлечь за смерти в Дурбане.  
– Я не невинна, – очень ровно произносит Ванда. – Может, я слишком долго уходила от правосудия.  
– Послушай меня, – и Стив изумленно понимает, что Солдат подал голос. – Ты не дождешься справедливости. С тобой не будут обращаться как с человеком. Тебя разорвут на кусочки, а потом попытаются склеить заново, но уже по-другому. Так нельзя поступать ни с кем. Чего бы ты, по-твоему, ни заслуживала, ты должна бороться изо всех сил, спасаясь от этого, пока можешь. Не отдавай себя в их руки, Ванда. С тем же успехом можешь и нас сдать, думаешь, кто-то из нас пойдет дальше, зная, что ты у них? Скорее мы все попадемся, как дураки, пытаясь спасти тебя. И от нас будут ждать именно этого, потому что любой, кто хоть немного знает Стива, будет знать, что он придет за тобой. Так что ты останешься на свободе. Ты меня слышала?  
– Могу сказать только, что он прав, – добавляет Сэм после короткого молчания, когда все просто таращатся на Солдата с разной степенью удивления. – И по личному опыту, добавлю: делать то, чего не хочется, это не всегда правильно.  
– Ты нужна нам, – повторяет Стив. – Не только в бою. Я не хочу потерять еще одного друга.  
Ванда медленно садится на место.  
– Хорошо, – говорит она и неуверенно улыбается. – Хорошо. Только не делай глупостей, чтобы защитить меня.  
Сэм фыркает:  
– Это же Стив Роджерс. В каком из миров он слушается тех, кто просит его не делать глупостей?  
Стив пропустил бы этот звук, не будь его слух улучшен сывороткой. Он уверен: Солдат очень тихо фыркает, вторя Сэму.  
Возвращаясь к роли голоса здравого смысла в их команде (а Стив теперь куда лучше осознает, как сложна эта роль, чем в те давние времена, когда рядом с ним ее старался выполнять Баки), Сэм, наконец, настаивает на том, чтобы выключить телевизор. Потом он спускается на нижний этаж и платит еще за сутки; у них несколько причин, по которым не стоит выдвигаться сегодня. Они остаются за стенами, тихо переговариваясь, точно громкие голоса способны как-то ухудшить их положение. Солдат сидит на полу с Вандой, раскладывая карты рубашками вверх, как по циферблату.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты показываешь ей это, – говорит Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал легко. – Готовься проиграть, Ванда. Оно никогда не выходит как надо.  
В словах таится невеселый анекдот о жизни, но Стив оставляет его не рассказанным.  
Он помнит игры на полу, когда был ребенком. Помнит грязную карточную колоду на стоянке где-то во Франции. Он смотрит на человека, сидящего рядом с Вандой – волосы, неровно обрезанные, но чистые, падают на лицо. И пытается сдержать надежду, потому что она опасна.  
Так много осталось невысказанного. Так много всего, что Стив не мог сложить воедино до одного вечера, далеко в горах.

Баки стоял на вахте, но Стиву после сыворотки не был нужен долгий сон, и его бодрило знание, что у них появилась реальная возможность добраться до Золы – человека, которого он так сильно хотел захватить. Он выбрался из палатки в ночь и встал рядом с Баки. Ни один из них не заговаривал, но молчание не было неловким. Слова не требовались.  
Стив достал свой компас, разглядывая в тусклом лунном свете черты лица Пегги на газетной бумаге. Он даже не знал, что Баки видит его, пока Баки не произнес странно светским тоном:  
– Когда ты намерен пригласить ее на танцы, Стив?  
– Когда война закончится, – ответил Стив.  
Так хотела сама Пегги, разве нет?  
– Стив, ты ведешь себя точь-в-точь как тогда, когда сходил с ума по Хеди Ламарр и мечтал над газетным листком с фотографией. Агент Картер не на экране, она тут, и она в момент согласится, если ты позовешь ее на свидание, так зачем ждать? У дамочек вроде нее нет недостатка в предложениях, если будешь слишком долго ждать – она решит, что тебе неинтересно.  
Это прозвучало, как скороговорка.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что она согласится?  
Баки говорил как о чем-то очевидном, но Пегги была не похожа на рядовую Лоррейн и других женщин, видевших только громкое имя и гору мышц. А Стив не был лихим блестящим кавалером, как Говард, не принадлежал к ее кругу, как Монти. Всего лишь мальчишка с задворок в искусственном теле. Ему казалось, он расслышал приглашение, когда она говорила о танцах, но что если он ошибся? От этой мысли голова шла кругом.  
– Тебе что, сыворотка зрение испортила? Просто спроси ее, Стив.  
Просто спроси. Просто спроси. Ну что ужасного может случиться? Баки говорил так о Грейси Коннер. Она сказала «да», а через два свидания Стив все испортил, ввязавшись в драку с ее братом Билли. Сейчас он уже не мог вспомнить причину.  
– А если она согласится?  
Он не собирался говорить это вслух, но слова сами вырвались.  
– Тогда я буду твоим шафером и произнесу речь, полную пикантных историй, – велеречиво ответил Баки.  
– Не слишком ли это быстро?  
– Стив, – сказал Баки. – Ты не хочешь жениться на ней?   
Конечно, он хотел. Конечно. Пегги была поразительной, одна такая на тысячу женщин. Стив стал бы счастливейшим человеком, если бы она согласилась. Если бы он мог найти работу в Нью-Йорке после войны, за которую платили бы достаточно, и обзавестись приличным жильем. А Баки нашел бы девушку себе под стать, и, дай бог, она понравилась бы Пегги, и все остались бы рядом.  
Он должен был хотеть этого. Разве нет? Но рисуя себе это, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Баки, Стив чувствовал, как горло сжимается от того, что никак не могло быть частью общей картины. От чего придется отказаться в Нью-Йорке, когда не Баки будет первым, кого Стив видит по утрам (и Баки по утрам хмур и мрачен, но Стив к этой мрачности привык), и не последним, кому он пожелает доброй ночи. Когда уже не будет общих вечерних шуточек, споров о том, на какой фильм стоит пойти, какие книги купить на жалкие общие деньги. Когда больше не будет тайных, робких и прекрасных прикосновений кожи к коже.  
– Бак, – очень тихо сказал Стив. – А как же… то, что было между нами.  
И услышал, как замерло дыхание Баки, услышал дрожь в голосе, когда тот, наконец, ответил:  
– Стив. У нас нет будущего. Ничего, кроме секретов и вранья. Ты не хочешь этого.  
Стив подумал: «Не рассказывай мне, чего я хочу».  
И сказал:  
– А чего хочешь ты, Бак?  
– Не надо, Стив, – попросил Баки, тоже очень тихо. – То время ушло. Капитан Америка не вернется в бруклинскую грязь. Тебе не позволят. Но тебе выпал шанс на счастье с агентом Картер.  
Выпал. Стив это знал. Но…  
– Думаешь, она поедет в Нью-Йорк? – с сомнением спросил он.  
Но Пегги уже говорила ему о Нью-Йорке, о возможной работе для нее в штаб-квартире СНР после войны. И говорила увлеченно.  
Последовала пауза, потом Баки сказал:  
– Я думаю, она захочет быть рядом с тобой.  
И Стив, в голове у которого царил бедлам, смолчал. Вернулся в палатку, лег на спину. Все крутил и крутил это в мозгу. То, что было с Баки, против того, что могло быть с Пегги. Он продолжал думать об этом, в минуты затишья, большую часть следующего дня. А ночью все встало по своим местам.  
Жизнь с Пегги была мечтой. Всем, чего он мог бы хотеть. Пегги была мечтой. Невероятной, вмещающей все, чего только мог пожелать благородный рыцарь от своей прекрасной дамы, и даже ее манера драться была прекрасна. Он был готов ради нее в огонь и в воду, но насколько хорошо он знал ее на самом деле? Они ни разу не говорили толком, она даже сказала ему как-то, что он совсем не знает, как с нею разговаривать. Может, мечта осталась бы такой же яркой, узнай он ее получше, а может, и нет. Он подумал – если бы речь не шла о Баки, он бы много дал, чтобы узнать это. А потом понял, что все это чушь. Потому что не мог представить себе жизнь, в которой не существовало бы Баки.  
Баки был не просто реальной жизнью – он был жизнью Стива, и отказаться от него значило разрубить себя пополам. Если бы он и мог это сделать, от него едва ли осталось бы нечто, достойное Пегги или кого-то еще.  
Он был дураком. И надеялся, что Баки ошибся в том, чего хочет Пегги, потому что не хотел ранить ее.  
Но сначала следовало поговорить с Баки. Не здесь – не на горном склоне среди снегов. Он поговорит с Баки, как только задание будет выполнено – и, если Баки примет его, если даст ему шанс, они что-нибудь придумают. Не в Бруклине, в этом Баки прав: пристальные взгляды прожекторов теперь будут преследовать Стива. Но Стив сможет покинуть Бруклин, если сможет Баки… Если.  
И Стив по-прежнему не видел причин, почему Баки мог бы, но слышал, как тот говорил ему: «Вместе до конца», – на пыльной лестнице в Бруклине; и кричал: «Без тебя не уйду!» – с дальнего края огненной пропасти; Стив видел его глаза, когда Баки сказал: «Я иду за ним». Так много обещаний, а Стив ни на одно не ответил. Но он ответит. Ответит.

Он так и не ответил. До тех пор, пока вокруг них и под ними не оказался рушащийся горящий хэлликерриер, и Стив не рассчитывал, что эти слова станут последними в его жизни, но тогда ему было все равно. Обещанный конец наступил, и на этот раз они падали вместе.  
Вот только он проснулся. Снова.

~~~  
Ночью Стиву снится сон. Во сне он снова маленький. Во сне они бегут – совсем как наяву, петляя по безликой улице, пытаясь успеть на поезд на большой и гулкой станции. Во сне рядом Сэм и Ванда, но и Наташа тоже, и Баки – Баки из сороковых, в синей куртке Коммандос, с винтовкой на плече. Но и Солдат тут как тут – молчаливый и спокойный, металлическая ладонь не спрятана перчаткой. Стив пытается представить их друг другу: Баки и Солдата – отчего-то это не кажется ему странным – но так и не успевает.  
Штука в том, что Стив знает: он бывает эгоистом. Знает, что дело не должно сводиться к его желаниям. Человек, который просит называть себя Солдатом, вынес больше, чем способны вынести плоть и кровь. И желания Стива, и его тоска – ничто в сравнении с этим.


	11. Все, что у нас было

Они проезжают Монте-Кассино, и Солдат… вспоминает. (Он не может подобрать более точное слово, даже при том, что воспоминания ему не принадлежат.)

Монте-Кассино – древнее аббатство в неприступном месте на каменистом холме, где немцы, бойцы Вермахта, а не ГИДРЫ, несколько месяцев сдерживали союзников – и где Объединенное командование в конце концов согласилось с требованиями полевых военных: разбомбить аббатство, чтобы прекратить бесполезные попытки выбить противника. Стива, убежденного в необходимости охранять исторические и художественные ценности, приказ выбил из колеи.

 

Солдат мотает головой, отгоняя острую боль, но воспоминания обрушиваются на него не так резко, как прежде. Ночью он открывает планшет: в Википедии говорится, что аббатство отстроили заново. Он гадает – можно ли по-настоящему восстановить такую историю? Или это – добротная, но все же подделка?

Дальнейшее продвижение на юг – это уже другие воспоминания. Он был в Неаполе год назад, срубил змеиную голову, снял на дальней дистанции, когда тот садился в машину. Тогда он ничего не чувствовал: только необходимость закончить дело. Теперь память о собственной холодности сотрясает и злит его, и все-таки он знает, что убил бы снова и снова, если бы пришлось. Если бы причина была достойной.

Тогда, прежде чем отправиться в город на дело, он остановился у придорожного ресторана. Снаружи тот не выглядел примечательным, но Солдат оценил количество машин у входа и решил, что такое популярное место должно быть неплохим. Это было в те дни, когда он только  открывал для себя разные вкусы, так что, вероятно, сознание преувеличивало достоинства еды.

 

Вскоре после того как польская пехота, наконец, подняла свой флаг над развалинами Монте-Кассино, итальянский контакт агента Картер открыл свой винный погреб для Воющих Коммандос.

– Людям нужно немного передохнуть, Стив, – тихо сказал Барнс, когда Роджерс высказался против такого предложения.

Солдат думает – Барнс и Стиву хотел дать отдохнуть, тот, разумеется, не мог напиться, но его разум нуждался в передышке. (Барнс к тому времени уже тоже не был способен напиться, но прекрасно справился с тем, чтобы это скрыть.) К концу вечера все они распевали на смеси языков, а Стив зарисовывал эту сценку огрызком карандаша на обороте сигаретной пачки. 

За все время, что они в бегах, Солдат ни разу не видел его рисующим.

– Я знаю место, где мы можем поесть, – говорит он и удивляется тому, что Стив, ведущий взятую напрокат машину, без вопросов соглашается.

Насчет еды он не ошибался.

– Это, – говорит Уилсон, поднимая взгляд от своих спагетти с моллюсками, – это потрясающе. Так здорово, что я готов пожелать себе суперсолдатского аппетита.

Они сидят под виноградными лозами и едят мороженое, и абсолютно все идет как надо.

 

~~~

 

– Я хотела искупления, – говорит Ванда под вечер, в маленькой гостинице у подножья Везувия, раскладывая карты, пока Солдат занимается своими упражнениями, а  Роджерс и Уилсон ходят за ужином.

– Поэтому ты присоединилась к Мстителям?

– И поэтому, и потому что мне некуда было идти. Поначалу я ждала, что меня со дня на день обвинят, потом поняла, что они не хотели делать ничего, что заставило бы общество еще сильнее бояться людей со сверхспособностями.

– Думаешь, это единственная причина? – спрашивает он.

– Может, не для всех.

Она раскладыв ает пасьянс, который он ей показывал, чуть менее хитрый, чем тот, что в форме циферблата.

– Когда Пьетро погиб, – говорит Ванда, – я думала, что это наказание для меня. Именно я привела нас и в ЩИТ, и к Альтрону. Я думала, он умер потому что это хуже, чем если бы умерла я.

– Я не верю в это, – говорит Солдат. – Не верю, что есть бог, или судьба, которые наказали бы Пьетро за то, что делала ты. Как бы он ни умер, были на то причины или нет, это часть его истории. Его.

– Это был конец его истории.

– Мне жаль, – говорит Солдат, поскольку это все, что он может сказать. Кроме, пожалуй… – Хочешь рассказать мне о нем?

Какое-то время Ванда молчит, уставившись на карту, потом, наконец, произносит:

– Я расскажу тебе о Пьетро, если ты мне расскажешь о сестрах Баки.

– Они были его сестрами, а не моими.

– Все равно расскажи, – просит Ванда. – Вспомни их за него.

– Хорошо. Если ты расскажешь.

Ванда говорит долго.

– Мы сбежали из сиротского приюта, когда нам было по четырнадцать. Другие дети сторонились нас, большая часть взрослых – тоже, потому что мы из цыган. Мне до сих пор тошно думать, что мы работали на ГИДРУ. Дед и бабка нашей матери погибли в лагерях. Брат ее отца тоже, его забрали для экспериментов, и он умер. Мы не знали, где оказались, пока не стало слишком поздно. Нам вживили импланты, так что мы бы умерли, если бы попытались бежать. Я думала о побеге много раз, но ГИДРА была сильнее.

– Что случилось с имплантами? – спрашивает Солдат.

– Альтрон заставить Штрукера извлечь их, прежде чем убил его.

– Хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что ГИДРА одурачила многих умных людей, – говорит Солдат.

–  Мне от этого не легче. Любой мой выбор казался неверным, так что передать право выбора Мстителям выглядело даже мудро. Но мне его давать не следовало. Он у меня был, и где мы оказались?

– В приюте.

– Верно, что ж, Пьетро было там не так плохо, потому что дети любят тех, кому дается спорт. Он был быстрым во всем еще до того, как мы пришли в ЩИТ. Наши родители называли его… Думаю, самое подходящее английское слово – «ртуть». В приюте он всегда пытался защищать меня. Потом, когда мы остались сами по себе… мы шутили, что я – мозг, а он – сила. Он говорил, что он еще и красота. Он… ему бы понравилась вся эта супергеройская жизнь. Он бы наслаждался ею. Завел бы дюжину страниц в соцсетях и везде публиковал фото. И был бы в восторге, появись у него фан-клуб.

Он знает: нет ничего, что могло бы ее утешить.

Ванда настаивает на том, чтобы он исполнил свою часть их договора, поэтому, хоть и сбивчиво, он рассказывает ей о семье Баки Барнса. К счастью, она не просит его описывать эмоции, но он слышит, что его голос далеко не так сух, как бывал на отчетах, даже при том, что излагает он в основном факты.

Лиззи, старшая, в детстве перенесла полиомиелит. Он думает, что самые ранние воспоминания Баки относятся именно к тому времени: страх и приглушенные голоса. Лиззи приходилось ходить с костылем, и другие дети часто усложняли ей жизнь. Желание защищать проросло в Баки еще прежде, чем он пошел в школу. Лиззи была решающим голосом в семье, всегда настаивала на том, чтобы разделять обязанности по дому, а по количеству пошлых шуток далеко обгоняла брата, который и сам был не промах. Она вышла замуж в самом начале войны, за моряка, и они даже нашли способ потанцевать на свадьбе.

Элис, самая правильная, хоть и с тяжелым характером. Очень умная, хотела стать ученым. Как и Баки: они брали книги в библиотеке и вместе учились, продолжив даже после того, как ему пришлось бросить школу и найти работу. Элис была настоящей красавицей, парни за нею ходили вереницей, она встречалась кое с кем, но не всерьез.

Бекка – младшая в семье. Именно она все время просила забрать с улицы бездомное зверье, пыталась выхаживать птиц со сломанными крыльями, а однажды даже раненую мышь. Бекка, которая какое-то время была без ума от Стива Роджерса: главным образом, как видно, потому что он ввязывался в драки даже чаще, чем она. Мама терпеть не могла, когда Бекка дралась, но Баки счел за благо убедиться, что бить она умеет.

 

– Тебе бывает интересно, что с ними стало?

Он теряется. Это слишком сложно, слишком тяжело. Внутри все сжимается от беспричинного страха. Но она доверила ему свою жизнь. Какая-то часть его кричит – это не одно и то же, тут нет никого, кто мог бы выступить против Ванды, – но в конечном итоге вопрос прост. Если он верит, что она не использует это против него, нет смысла таиться после того, как она столько ему рассказала. И та часть его, что способна думать трезво, верит в это.

Он достает из рюкзака планшет.

– Я не взламываю страницы, – говорит он. – Только смотрю то, что есть в общем доступе.

Он начал давно, когда еще только пытался выяснить, кто такой Джеймс Барнс, и нашел черно-белое фото, помеченное как «Мой двоюродный дед, герой войны». Потом обратной дороги не было: он думает, что нашел все страницы в соцсетях, принадлежащие потомкам Барнса.

Бекка еще жива. Существует фотография «с дня рождения бабушки», сделанная всего несколько месяцев назад. Ребекка Проктор перед большим тортом-мороженым, в окружении детей и внуков. Всматриваясь долго и упрямо, он может представить, что глаза ему знакомы – а больше в лице бабушки не видно ничего от младшей сестренки Баки. Лиззи овдовела в тридцать лет, еще через десять снова вышла замуж, основала местный фонд помощи раковым больным. Второго сына она назвала Джеймсом. Элис осталась одна, так и не сделала исследовательской карьеры, на которую надеялась, но много лет преподавала и в конце концов стала директором школы, поэтому он надеется, что она довольна прожитой жизнью. Он нашел несколько посвящений от бывших учеников.

Он хранит электронные ссылки в собственной памяти. Удаляет историю просмотров после каждого сеанса, но это все равно рискованно. Это привычка, от которой он не может избавиться.

– Ты говоришь, что ты не Джеймс Барнс, – роняет Ванда. – И все-таки…

– Это просто эхо. Обрывочные остатки Барнса. У меня никогда не было семьи.

Он не знает, как лучше объяснить это.

– У тебя есть фотографии Пьетро? – спрашивает он, когда Ванда ничего не говорит.

Ванда вытаскивает потрепанный бумажник. В нем три снимка, на двух – молодой человек с лохматой головой. На одном, смятом, двое детей и двое взрослых.

– У нас никогда не было много фотографий. Мы так часто переезжали, что было бы сложно их сохранить. Мне не хотелось носить с собой все, и я выбрала несколько.

Он думает, оставила ли она кому-то все остальные или спрятала.

Ванда рассказывает истории о безрассудных вещах, которые творил ее брат, пока у нее не садится голос. Солдат думает: а она не шутила насчет того, что чувствует.

У него сжимается грудь при мысли о том, каково это: иметь семью и всю ее потерять. Он не знает, что это такое, и никто не знает, если не пережил подобного, но мысль об этой боли все же потрясает его. Мысль о том, скольких сил стоит жить дальше, изумляет его. Это касается не только Ванды. Стив Роджерс потерял всех, кого знал. Ванда говорила, что он горевал. Ничего удивительного. Он думает: возможно, Мстителей делал такими выдающимися вовсе не набор их умений и способностей.

 

~~~

 

У Стива нет намерения подслушивать, но с улучшенным слухом бывает трудно этого избежать.

– В поисках работы мы объездили много мест, по возможности легально, но это было сложно. Люди, у которых была власть, часто принимали нас за воров, потому что мы цыгане. Я обычно работала уборщицей. Пьетро занимался всем понемногу. Мы учили другие языки, чтобы легче было найти работу.

Он виновато отступает назад. Впрочем, понимает он, откровенничает не только Ванда. Солдат меняется, разговаривая с ней. Это малозаметно: чуть слабее напряжение в плечах, чуть живее тон голоса. Ей он доверяет больше, чем Стиву или Сэму. Это вызывает у Стива острое ощущение допущенного промаха.

 

На следующий день, пока они ждут поезда, изменив способ передвижения в надежде обмануть преследователей, Стив пользуется возможностью поговорить с Солдатом на платформе.

– Ты уже думал, чем займешься, когда это кончится?

– Когда кончится? Мне трудновато думать даже о том, как добраться до Нигерии.

Голос звучит невыразительно, как обычно при разговоре со Стивом.

– Ты же не хочешь оставаться в бегах на всю жизнь.

– А причем здесь желания?

– Мстители уже давали возможность начать новую жизнь.

Стиву казалось невозможным произнести это, пока слова не прозвучали.

– Мститель? Не верю, что кто-то примет это как должное.

– Ванда примет, – уверенно говорит Стив. – И ее голос учитывается, если мы будем решать. Как, надеюсь, и мой голос.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Солдат. – В смысле, зачем тебе это?

– Затем, что ты не виноват ни в чем, что с тобой сделали. И затем, что я работал на ГИДРУ, убивал ради ГИДРЫ, и никто не судил меня за это, хотя мне мозги не промывали. Ты заслуживаешь шанса сражаться за нечто лучшее, если хочешь. А если не хочешь сражаться, то заслуживаешь и этого.

– Я не он. Не твой друг.

– А я не говорил, что ты это он.

Стив по-прежнему старается не надеяться. Он знает, что это не честно по отношению к человеку, который стоит перед ним: Баки или нет, прежде всего он личность.

– Кто бы ты ни был, ты не обязан быть тем, во что ГИДРА пыталась тебя превратить.

– Куча людей с тобой не согласится. Включая Старка.

– Тони бывает упрямым, но он способен прислушаться к доводам. По крайней мере, в итоге.

– Прямо сейчас меня вполне устроит оставаться вне досягаемости, – говорит Солдат.

Это явный знак закрыть тему, и Стив может только оставить все как есть.

Но сперва он добавляет кое-что.

– Ты пошел бы вызволять Ванду. Реши она сдаться.

– Я бы там и собаку не бросил, – отвечает Солдат.


	12. Все прахом

Солдат размышляет кое о чем с тех пор, как они включили новости и узнали об охоте на Ванду. Он думает: вполне возможно, то, что он хочет сказать, поймут неверно, но он должен.

Но только открыв рот, он осознает, что на самом деле медлит, потому что боится признать, кем и чем стал в их компании. Притворяться стало слишком приятно. А Агент никогда не знал достаточно, чтобы толком притвориться.

– Мы не должны забывать, – говорит он, – что их следующим шагом может быть слив моей истории. Вообще-то, я даже удивлен, что ее не слили первой. Тем более что для Старка это личное.

– Я тоже об этом думал, – отвечает Роджерс. – И вижу две причины. Это могут держать про запас, могут думать, что на меня можно надавить, пригрозив опубликовать эту информацию.

– Они думают, я – твое слабое место? До сих пор?

Неужели команда Старка по-прежнему считает, будто Роджерс верит, что Солдат – это Баки? На базе ему было настолько очевидно обратное, что он, должно быть, переоценил эту очевидность для остальных.

– Уверен, что Роудс по-прежнему так считает. Другая вероятность – их беспокоит, как это аукнется. Не все данные о том, как глубоко ГИДРА проросла в ЩИТе, попали в сеть.

– Старку есть дело до ЩИТа? – спрашивает Ванда.

– Не до самого ЩИТа, нет… – Стив смотрит Солдату в глаза. – Ты знаешь, кто сделал тебе руку?

Значит, он уже сложил головоломку.

– Зола сам рассказал об этом. Тогда у Барнса еще оставались кое-какие воспоминания. Конечно, я не мог полагаться только на Золу. И проверил еще раз, насколько мог.

– Потрудитесь посвятить и нас тоже? – предлагает Уилсон.

Роджерс так и делает.

– Говард Старк был блестящим инженером. Мария Старк – специалистом по нейробиологии. Какое-то время они работали над созданием бионических конечностей для инвалидов, но так и не сумели произвести ничего, что могли бы вывести на рынок.

– Слишком сложно для простого смертного, – говорит Солдат. Ему с трудом удается сохранять непринужденный тон. – К тому же, операция на мозге без сыворотки убила бы любого.

Все смотрят на него, и он пожимает правым плечом.

– Врачи спокойно обсуждали возможности в моем присутствии. Я никогда не встречался со Старком лично, и у меня нет никаких причин полагать, будто он знал, что Зола не прекращал работать на ГИДРУ.

– Он знал о проекте Икс, – веско произносит Роджерс. – Я видел записи – бумажные, в сеть они не попали. И насколько я могу судить, он не знал, кто был объектом, и полагал, что один из опытов, которые ЩИТ ставил на добровольцах, приговоренных к смертной казни, оказался удачным физически, но повредил мозг подопытного. Он знал, что ЩИТ контролировал Зимнего Солдата.

– Я думал… – начинает Уилсон, потом умолкает.

– Эти данные пришли из Киева.

– Первым Барнса обнаружило украинское подразделение ГИДРЫ, – говорит Солдат. С тех пор он уже бывал в Киеве. – Но далеко они не продвинулись. У них не было технологии промывки мозгов, они не смогли воссоздать сыворотку. Так что, когда Золу завербовал ЩИТ, Барнса переправили по воде обратно на восток. ЩИТ в основном держал меня в Европе. Красную звезду нанесли для задания, чтобы я был похож на советского убийцу. А потом ее оставили. Хороший ложный след.

Он тоже оставил звезду. Кроваво-красный ему вполне подходит.

– Тогда почему ГИДРА убила Старков? – спрашивает Уилсон.

– Говард Старк стал непредсказуем, – отвечает Солдат. Ему приходится помолчать, переводя дыхание. – Обадайя Стейн состоял в ГИДРЕ. Мария Старк была… сопутствующими потерями. – Он точно знает, как грубо это звучит. – Блестящий ученый, но ее не волновало ничто за пределами лаборатории, – еще один глубокий вдох. – Она погибла при аварии. Старк прожил еще несколько минут. Я проверил.

– Он узнал тебя? – Роджерс выглядит так, словно хочет взять слова назад.

– Не как Барнса. Он увидел руку и понял, что работал надо мной.

Нет нужды пересказывать последние отчаянные слова. «Почему ЩИТ так поступает? Я сделал все, чего они хотели».

– Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он видел Барнса в последний раз. Как бы там ни было, такие, как Старк, редко встречаются с теми, кто в поле.

Он осознает свою ошибку, как только произносит это.

– А Старк-младший знает, чем занимались его родители? – мрачно интересуется Ванда.

– Да, знает, – говорит Роджерс. – Но. Тони не объективен в этом деле.

– Потому что он их не жаловал, когда они были живы. Насколько я понимаю, – добавляет Уилсон.

– Но он не захочет, чтобы об этом узнали, – заканчивает Солдат. – Это важно.

Есть кое-что еще.

– Мне жаль, Роджерс. Я знаю, он был твоим другом.

– Говард?

– Кто же еще?

– ГИДРА все равно добралась бы до него, неважно как. Это не твоя вина. И я не уверен, что этот человек действительно был тем, кого я знал.

Дело не в этом, думает Солдат. Дело в том, что неважно, какими людьми были Старки. И что, хотя с ними мог расправиться кто угодно другой, это сделал он.

Всегда удивительно – смотреть на ладони и не видеть кровавых пятен.

 

~~~

 

Позже Роджерс загоняет его в угол.

– Ты помнишь войну.

– Если это можно назвать памятью.

– Что еще?

Он смотрит так болезненно, с такой надеждой, что Солдату приходится отвести взгляд.

– Я помню мало. Далеко не все. Я знаю, что впервые ты поцеловался с Джейни Моритц. Знаю, что мы воровали лекарства из аптеки старика Джонсона, когда твоя мать болела. Знаю, что Эгги О’Брайен сломала тебе нос, когда ты встрял в ее ссору с ее дружком – ты не знал, что Баки знает, верно? Я знаю, что это чушь, будто Капитан Америка никогда не пользовался пушками, хотя для меня загадка, как ты мог быть таким паршивым стрелком, притом что ножи метал не хуже меня. Я это все знаю. Это не делает меня твоим Баки.

– Почему? – с жаром спрашивает Роджерс, и почему сейчас, почему сейчас, когда все, наконец, как-то устоялось, когда Солдат поверил, что Роджерс не станет давить. Почему сейчас?

– Потому что я помню достаточно, чтобы понимать: он никогда не сделал бы того, что делал я! – рявкает Солдат.

– А ты сейчас сделал бы? – допытывается Роджерс. – Сейчас, когда можешь отказаться, сделал бы?

– Я и тогда мог отказаться. Но не хотел.

– Потому что тебя заставили. Они использовали машины. Я видел дело.

– Не тебе рассказывать мне, что они делали! Я это пережил! Меня создали этими машинами. Они убили его, твоего друга Баки, и вложили вместо него меня.

Он видит, как Роджерс бледнеет до зелени, но продолжает с нажимом:

– Их бойцовый пес. Вот откуда я родом, вот моя суть. Да, теперь я сам выбираю, на кого броситься, и нападаю на них. Но я все еще тот, кого они сотворили. Он таким не был. Он не был их созданием.

Роджерс дышит так тяжело и часто, что Солдат на миг пугается. Но тот говорит достаточно спокойно:

– Хорошо. Хорошо, ты говоришь, что ты не он. Тебе лучше знать. Но ты не тот, кем тебя делали. Ты другой.

– Это… – у него нет слов описать, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы это было правдой. – Спасибо на добром слове.

– Я не был особенно добр. Глядя на тебя, я видел только то, что сделали с Баки. Мне следовало обращаться с тобой лучше.

– Ты не бросил меня взаперти у Старка. Это было смело. Ты мог меня оставить. Я бы тебя не винил.

Теперь и его собственное дыхание становится тяжелее при воспоминании о днях, проведенных на базе Мстителей.

– Ты был прав, не проявляя доброту. Не могу сказать, что не притворился им для тебя, если бы думал, что это поможет мне выбраться. Выйти из той клетки.

Он чувствует, как страх и отвращение просачиваются в голос, как все внутри кричит, запрещая их выказывать: проявлять чувства – всегда опасно.

Но они оба в бегах, и кем бы Роджерс ни был теперь, он не враг. Стоило бы лучше осознавать, какой это ад для Роджерса – видеть ходячий труп Баки Барнса в нескольких шагах от себя. Хотя он ничего не может придумать, чтобы облегчить это. И точно не может сорвать с себя лицо. Это бросалось бы в глаза, думает он с узнаваемой ноткой истерики от осознания, что всерьез рассматривал идею сорвать собственное лицо, лишь бы облегчить боль Роджерса. Как и в тот жуткий миг, когда Старк повалил Роджерса на землю, эмоции так сильны, что его трясет. Баки Барнс, думает он, похоже, был очень эмоциональным человеком. К таким эмоциям Солдат не привык. Ему известна злость, такая застарелая и холодная, что иногда он едва осознает ее присутствие; ему известен страх, еще один его неизменный спутник. Но теперь – теперь появляется страсть, и это ужасает. Появляется желание, которому он никак не должен поддаваться.

– Прости, – говорит Роджерс. – Я не… Это было не в наказание.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

– На твоем месте я бы себя тоже запер.


	13. Как хорошо, что у нас почти получилось

В Реджо на юге Италии Ванда вдруг напрягается.

– За нами следят.

– Не вертите головами, – быстро говорит Солдат. – Не смотрите вокруг.

– Ты знаешь, кто это? – спрашивает Стив.

– Нет, думаю, кто-то незнакомый.

– Наемники, – предполагает Сэм. – Старк может себе позволить.

– Или правительство, – говорит Солдат. – Может, даже ваши бывшие коллеги.

– Хорошо, – произносит Стив. – Они еще не попытались напасть и, видимо, прилюдно не попытаются. Они не могут рисковать гражданскими, это перечеркнет все, за что они якобы борются. Значит, нам надо оставаться на людях как можно больше времени, пока будем думать, как уйти. Идемте, заглянем в музей.

Они придумывают план, попутно восторгаясь экспонатами, среди которых – две великолепных греческих бронзовых обнаженных статуи. Стив рад возможности увидеть их несмотря на обстоятельства.

На выходе они останавливаются купить мороженое и сделать селфи, стараясь выглядеть беспечно. А вечером тратят большую часть денег, заселившись в крупный отель с очень заметным и плотным видеонаблюдением.

– Сможешь обойти его и выбраться незамеченным? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да, – говорит Солдат.

Стив, Сэм и Ванда собираются в одной комнате и, сменяясь, несут вахту, хотя Стив подозревает, что никто из них так и не выспится. Он вообще не спит, хотя должен бы. Раньше перед заданиями он спал, довольно часто и довольно крепко. Солдат возвращается под утро, и Стив чувствует, как ослабевает напряжение в комнате. Его утешает то, что он не беспокоился, не предаст ли их Солдат. Ему еще слишком трудно, слишком больно пытаться понять, кто этот человек – но это человек, и Стив начинает доверять ему.

Затем они отправляются в сторону неприметного полевого аэродрома с потрепанными зданиями управления, в тени нескольких старых промышленных складов.

– Они оформляют все как мелкую грузоперевозку, – говорит Солдат.

– Ничего законного, я полагаю, – отвечает Стив.

Самая сложная часть – Сэм отделяется от остальных и проникает в одно из самых маленьких строений. Было решено, что это сделает именно Сэм, поскольку он последний, кого их соглядатаи могут расценить как угрозу – особенно без крыльев. Но это все равно чертовски рискованно, тем более что даже с чутьем Ванды они не могут знать точно, в каком из зданий засели противники.

На их месте Стив поднял бы людей повыше, на верхние этажи, для охвата местности. Плюс наземные силы, за двойными дверями – он замечает несколько – для удобного доступа. Им придется двигаться довольно быстро. Кто-нибудь, обследовав территорию, мог задаться вопросом, куда они направились, покинув отель, и нетрудно сообразить, что они ищут транспорт. Вопрос в том, ожидал ли тот, кто стоит за этим, что Ванда почует слежку даже если следить будут чужие. Стив не помнит, чтобы она показывала эту способность раньше, так что у них есть шанс.

– Ты уверен, что они все еще работают? – спрашивает он скорее потому что их наверняка подслушивают. – На вид безлюдно.

– Вероятнее всего, придется поискать кого-нибудь, – отвечает Солдат.

Он первым направляется к одной из невзрачных построек, но Стив выступает вперед, когда они добираются до двери.

Он наполовину ждет, что большой вращающийся стул, повернувшись, откроет им знакомое лицо, но внутри оказывается только незнакомец, который пялится в монитор компьютера. Он неохотно поднимает взгляд, когда они входят, и начинается торг. Стив владеет итальянским достаточно, чтобы следить за разговором, но договариваться предоставляет Ванде и Солдату. Это занимает долгое время. Возможно, за ними все-таки не следили.

Звонит телефон, человек секунду слушает, и Стив видит, как он напрягается. Поднявшись, он бормочет в оправдание что-то насчет срочного вызова и уходит.

Фанфары не трубят. Дверь, через которую вошли они, просто распахивается, и Наташа входит так, словно явилась на очередную мстительскую летучку.

– Не возражаете, если я присяду? Не выношу поездок в такую жару.

Она занимает место за столом.

– Сколько у тебя людей снаружи? – спрашивает Стив.

– Достаточно. Может, недостаточно для того, чтобы удержать вас, но хватит, чтобы навредить вам при попытке прорваться. И ты же не хочешь этого, Стив.

– И какова альтернатива? – спрашивает Стив. – Вернуться назад с людьми, которые только что показали, с какой охотой бросили бы одного из моей команды под поезд.

Наташа мрачнеет.

– Стив, я не одобряю этого, но ты не поможешь своей команде, если будешь напрашиваться на драку с теми, кто на твоей стороне.

– Они не на моей стороне.

– А должны бы. Стив, ты не спасешь людей, отказываясь работать со всеми, кто не согласен с тобой хотя бы в одной мелочи. Придется принимать чужие точки зрения.

– Как ни странно, я сумел до последнего времени работать со Старком и ни разу не врезать ему по зубам, так что кое-какой опыт у меня имеется. Но должен же быть какой-то предел. Наташа, простая передача собственной совести в чужие руки – это не выход. Разве работа на ЩИТ не доказала это нам обоим?

– Стив, в определенный момент разбивание стен головой только вредит всем, кто находится вокруг. Не нужно продолжать это. Сдайтесь сейчас, и мы договоримся. Ты все еще нужен миру, Стив. И ты можешь облегчить положение своей команды.

– То есть, остальные будут заложниками, чтобы я хорошо себя вел? Так все обстоит? Будь покорным солдатом, и твоим друзьям не сделают больно. Весьма в духе ЩИТа.

– Для того, кто называет себя оптимистом, у тебя занятная привычка трактовать все наихудшим образом. Веришь ты или нет, я пытаюсь помочь.

– Я верю, – говорит Стив. – Но лучшей помощью с твоей стороны будет позволить нам выйти через эту дверь. Или присоединиться к нам.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь, что это возможно?

– Нет, – подумав, соглашается Стив. – Я думаю, что ты ничего здесь не контролируешь.

– Мне казалось, это Тони помешан на контроле.

Стив поворачивается к двери. Если этого времени не хватило, то уже никакого не хватит.

– Мы выходим. Не пытайся нас остановить.

Конечно, полукольцо агентов снаружи – для него не сюрприз. На самом деле, неважно, на кого они работают: единственное, что он знает точно, – чем больше таких контор сражаются за территорию, тем сильнее они похожи между собой.

Ванда молчала, пока Стив тянул время с Наташей, а теперь она обращается к окружившим их агентам, высоко подняв голову.

– Вы действительно верите, что кто-то из вас способен нас удержать?

Те слегка бледнеют, но все-таки они профессионалы. Они стоят твердо. И Наташа права, Стиву не хочется причинять им вред.

Рев авиационного двигателя меняет расстановку сил. Сэм, всегда обожавший летать, за те месяцы, что он провел среди Мстителей, получил лицензию пилота. Солдат, в совершенстве умеющий становиться призраком, проверил летное поле прошедшей ночью, убедившись, что им будет на чем улетать. Но сейчас придется рискнуть.

Ванда выбрасывает руки перед собой, и порыв ветра отшвыривает агентов, сбивая с ног, а потом они бросаются бежать, а Ванда отрывается от земли своим красивым текучим движением; если бы Стив еще рисовал, он хотел бы нарисовать это.

Ванда добирается от открытого люка самолета самостоятельно, но следующий шаг следовало бы спланировать.

Щит Стива уже в руках у Солдата. Стив вспрыгивает на него, вверх, без усилий долетает до люка и ловит уже подброшенный щит, ловит трос с крюком, выпущенный из руки Солдата (не просто протез, теперь он это знает), и тянет его за собой. Тот держится за трос левой ладонью, чтобы ослабить нагрузку на плечо. Стив пытается помочь ему, подтягивая трос: на ладонях вздуваются и тут же лопаются мозоли, которые заживут уже через пару часов.

Когда он слышит треск стрельбы, он знает, что это не спектакль.

Левой рукой он ловит Солдата за правую. Еще секунду они висят достаточно низко, чтобы разглядеть лица внизу. Выстрелы режут воздух совсем близко, и Стив свешивается из самолета по пояс –  _ не дай этому повториться, звенит в мозгу _ , – хотя все заканчивается неплохо. Пуля прошивает левое предплечье, но он держит крепко, и  через доли секунды подъем заканчивается, а они с Солдатом вместе падают спинами вперед на пол самолета: красные ручейки Ванды подтягивают их внутрь. Стив отмечает, как захлопывается люк, но едва ощущает боль в руке, пока не слышит голос Ванды с более резким акцентом, чем обычно:

– Вот, я нашла аптечку. Но медсестра из меня так себе.

– Давай сюда, – тут же говорит Солдат. – Я постоянно получал приказы самому обрабатывать себе раны. Больше никто не хотел.

Его руки действуют быстро и аккуратно, даже металлическая: совсем как у Баки, бинтовал ли тот Стива после драки в переулке или накладывал повязку раненому солдату на поле боя. Было бы так просто соскользнуть мыслями в прошлое, но Стив сопротивляется этому. Закончив перевязку, Солдат поднимается на ноги, и Стив только тут замечает кровь, бегущую по его икре.

– Твоя нога.

Солдат опускает взгляд.

– Ерунда.

Но все-таки начинает бинтовать рану.

– Хочешь, помогу? – спрашивает Стив.

– Нет! – это почти хриплый рык, но Солдат быстро исправляется: – Лучше не стоит, – добавляет он уже тише.

Стив отстраняется, уважая его выбор.

– Сквозная, как и у тебя. Нам повезло.

– Наташа… – выдыхает Стив.

Он не может найти слов, чтобы объяснить, но Ванда все равно понимает его.

– Вряд ли она знала, что у кого-то из них патроны боевые. Я уловила от нее волну шока, когда тебя ранили.

Стив кивает. Этому он верит.

Его беспокоило, что на земле могли оказаться самолеты, готовые к преследованию, но, похоже, еще не весь мир вышел на охоту. Хвоста нет. Солдат выигрывает в споре с Сэмом о том, когда передать штурвал, отчасти потому что Сэму не терпится осмотреть руку Стива. Проверив повязки, он говорит, что все должно зажить благополучно.


	14. Как жаль, что нужно все покинуть

Побег оставил их в смятении. Посадив самолет в открытой местности, они тайком пробираются в грузовик, затем в другой, бегут, меняя направления, пока, наконец, Стив не объявляет остановку. Пару дней они ночуют в пустом здании, держась тише воды. Даже с учетом сыворотки ранения Стива и Солдата усугубляются от постоянного движения; убежище дает им время исцелиться.

Вчетвером они подолгу играют в карты колодой Солдата. На базе Мстителей карточные игры были для Ванды упражнением; они никогда не играли на деньги, но попытки разгадать реакции других игроков на карты в руках были хорошей практикой контроля над силами. Лицо Солдата, что неудивительно, идеально подходит для игры в покер и, по мнению Стива, могло бы стать испытанием даже для Наташи. Сам Стив отвлекается – не столько на боль, сколько на изображения. Он несколько раз бывал в Галерее, когда жил в Вашингтоне, и один раз – с Баки. Он перебирает карты в руках, разглядывая картинки, и не думает об их масти или достоинстве.

С тех пор, как проснулся, Стив несколько раз возвращался в Национальную художественную галерею. Его восхищали новая часть выставки и сад скульптур; современное искусство вызывало смешанные чувства; он смотрел на немногочисленные картины, которые помнил с прежних времен, и чувствовал утешение оттого, что некоторые вещи неизменны. Он даже однажды взял Ванду с собой, стараясь, чтобы та чувствовала себя его другом, а не новобранцем. Ему интересно, что привело туда Солдата.

Одну карту, когда та попадает ему в руки, Стив держит необъяснимо бережно. Он видел ее: сияющую «Тайную вечерю», намеренно лишенную всякой реалистичности. Это Дали – поздний, картина была написана уже когда Стив разбился во льдах. Дали, конечно, умер, как и многие его современники. Стив никогда его не встречал, но тот был угрожающе значителен в среде художников. Стив помнит, как проклинал его за отказ осуждать фашизм, как проклинал его за чертовское мастерство. Тот был пронзительно жив, а теперь его нет. Но искусство осталось, и хотя некоторые картины Дали в последние годы снятся Стиву в кошмарах, эта пронизана надеждой или чем-то сродни ей. И будь он проклят, если для этого есть подходящее слово, но она не мрачная. Он мог часами стоять перед ней.

– Не могу сказать, что увлекался искусством с детства, – говорит Сэм, тасуя колоду. – В школе были в основном портреты, причем только белых. А пейзажи казались просто пустой тратой сил ради того, чтобы в результате получить почти фотографию.

– Обыватель, – дружески поддразнивает Стив.

– Но кое-что я тут вижу. Вот эта неплоха.

«Вот эта» – это Ван Гог, ярко-зеленые поля под бело-голубым небом. Стив не смог бы предположить, что городской парень вроде Сэма сделает такой выбор. Но картина, конечно, поражает.

– Ты еще рисуешь? – спрашивает Ванда.

Стив удивленно смотрит на нее.

– Я ходила на посвященную тебе выставку. Там были кое-какие старые эскизы.

В Стиве просыпается неприязнь к этой выставке.

– Сейчас у меня нет на это времени, – говорит он.

 

~~~

 

На второй день Солдат пропускает мимо ушей возражения Уилсона по поводу своей ноги, которой нужен покой, пешком отправляется в ближайший городок и находит место, где есть вай-фай – просто чтобы оставаться в курсе. Хотя подобного и стоило ожидать, но это все равно выбивает из колеи: в топе новостей – он сам.

После долгих поисков он выясняет, что в сеть попало не все. В груди становится тесно, словно он задыхается. Нет никаких упоминаний о Джеймсе Барнсе, и это уже кое-что. Доброе имя Баки еще не запятнано. Он спрашивает себя, кроется ли здесь вмешательство Старка, готов ли тот поверить, что Солдат – не Джеймс Барнс. Но попадаются еще нечеткие кадры с камер в Вашингтоне, другие данные, собранные ГИДРОЙ и ЩИТом и не попавшие в интернет-слив Романофф. Совершенные им убийства: не все, но их хватит, чтобы проклясть его. Наконец, есть видео из Нью-Йорка, с базы Мстителей. Его не удивляет, что там были камеры, он этого ожидал. Но когда он видит, что фотографии Ванды, играющей с ним в карты, взяли и использовали против нее, его обуревает такая злость, что он захлопывает браузер и стискивает живой кулак до боли в пальцах. Он способен все разнести здесь от гнева, но здесь нет виноватых – и он сдерживается. Обратная дорога отчасти помогает ему успокоиться.

Конечно, все это делается для того, чтобы опорочить Роджерса. Имя Сокола еще не так известно, а Ванде никогда не доверяли, но Роджерс – другое дело. Его нужно выставить либо предателем, либо марионеткой, и присутствие Солдата в отряде как будто нарочно сыграло на это.

– Ждем новой волны теорий про Кэпа-самозванца, – философски замечает Уилсон, когда Солдат делится новостями.

– Это неправильно, – злится Роджерс. – Использовать тебя вот так.

Гнев Роджерса странным образом заставляет его почувствовать себя лучше. Вот так перемены – кто-то зол за него.

– Думаешь, это Старк? – спрашивает он.

В слитых документах не было ни одного упоминания о родителях Старка.

– Это не похоже на Тони, – медленно произносит Роджерс. – Он по-своему честен. Если бы эти файлы слил он, то сливал бы все. Но он мог поделиться информацией с тем, чьи намерения счел благими.

– Земо? – спрашивает Уилсон.

– Возможно, – отвечает Роджерс. – Или у Земо есть свои источники. Или у Росса.

– Это неважно, – подает голос Солдат.

У него нет оснований чувствовать себя таким уязвимым: он заслужил и это.

 

Вечером, после игры в покер, Ванда оставляет одну их своих последних разыгранных карт лежать лицом вверх. Солдат узнает ту самую карту, на которую Ванда долго смотрела, когда впервые заговорила с ним о Пьетро. Часть серии картин, изображающих жизненный путь. Он видел ее, когда был в Галерее и искал внутри себя следы Джеймса Барнса. Из четырех картин эта – самая тревожная: золотая лодка в окруженной скалами бурной реке, но на нее падает свет, а издали следит яркая фигура. В ней есть надежда, думает он. Он надеется, что Ванда увидела именно это.


	15. Помоги мне в главном

Разумеется, Стив не намерен отсиживаться и мириться с ситуацией. Он никогда так не поступает, особенно когда другие под ударом. Потому что Солдат теперь часть его команды – может, даже в какой-то мере его друг; и Стив все еще зол на себя за то, что мог еще на базе Мстителей сблизиться с этим человеком, которому так досталось. За то, что для этого требовалось всего лишь немного доброты. Как давно никто не был добр к нему?

И, может, не Тони стоит за последней утечкой, но он предпочел охоту на них и не отказался от союзников.

– Так, в Нью-Йорке сейчас, должно быть…

– Девятнадцать тридцать пять. Примерно, – говорит Солдат.

– Я так и подумал, – отвечает Стив и звонит Марии Хилл.

– Можешь говорить?

– Вполне. Насколько я понимаю, это не боевая тревога?

– В данный момент никто не пытается меня убить, – говорит Стив. – Но Старк не облегчает жизнь. Мы должны дать ему отпор. Как по-твоему, до каких данных о катастрофе с Альтроном ты сможешь добраться?

– Он признал свою вину с Альтроном, Капитан.

– Да, но он сам выдавал информацию. Контролировал то, как она подавалась. Я знаю, Тони записывает все, что происходит у него в башне. Что-то должно быть.

– Ну, у меня все еще есть допуск службы безопасности, и я нравлюсь ПЯТНИЦЕ. Посмотрю, что смогу сделать. Но это одноразовый ход. Старк выяснит, что это моих рук дело, этого не избежать.

– Тогда не теряй времени, – говорит Стив. – Я твой должник, Мария.

Он не оскорбляет ее словами о том, что она не обязана ничего делать.

– Ты мне и так задолжал. Не волнуйся, я веду счет.

Через два дня, рискнув остановиться в хостеле с вай-фай, они натыкаются в сети на результаты работы Хилл. На видео Тони в лаборатории, вместе с Брюсом, подключает ИИ, созданный либо ГИДРОЙ, либо Локи, к собственным системам, а после оба отправляются на вечеринку. Стив даже не знал, как именно все происходило в тот момент, и реагирует довольно резко. А еще есть ролик, в котором Тони смеется, когда его обвиняют в том, что он натворил.

– И ты остался его другом? – хрипло спрашивает Ванда. – Я никогда… Я знаю, что часть вины лежит на мне, но я никогда не смеялась над Альтроном.

Стив не знает, что ответить. Это и злит его – и напоминает о Говарде. Потому что попытки шутить над тем, над чем смеяться не следует, были привычкой Говарда и проблемой Тони. Порой было так трудно не наброситься на него, потому что он не Говард – и все же достаточно похож на него, чтобы постоянно напоминать, скольких друзей Стив потерял.

Результатом становится настоящая буря гнева, и Стив покривил бы душой, если бы не признался себе в ощущении мелочного удовлетворения. Он даже зачитывает остальным некоторые избранные комментарии. Впрочем, это невеликая победа, поскольку гнев обращен на Тони, а не на Соглашение и тех, кто его поддержал.

 

~~~

 

Солдат мало работал в Африке. У ГИДРЫ были иные способы посеять там хаос. Он по-прежнему получает удовольствие, наблюдая за жизнью вокруг, так не похожей на жизнь американских городов, – и все-таки, думает он, глядя на двух дерущихся мальчишек, люди всегда остаются людьми. Он искренне уверен, что теперь и он – личность. Которая не функционирует как надо, но уж если Рамлоу, Пирса и Золу можно отнести к человеческим существам, то он, черт возьми, тоже намерен стать человеком.

И все же, привыкнув действовать как призрак, он чувствует себя слишком заметным: кожа белая, а приводы в руке шумят громче обычного, не давая ей перегреться. Попытки держаться туристических маршрутов становятся все труднее. Уилсон занимается транспортом, но даже он выделяется как американец. На Солдата охотились с тех пор, как он сбежал из ГИДРЫ, и он не ждет, что это изменится, но теперь, когда ему есть о ком беспокоиться, он боится этого иначе. И да, он беспокоится.

Из остальных лучше всех справляется Ванда. Уилсон напряжен и почти перестал улыбаться. Роджерс меньше говорит. Солдат злится, глядя на них. Они заслуживают лучшего.

Он потерял бдительность в Италии. Слишком увлекся, наслаждаясь тем, что стал частью группы, забыл об осторожности, так долго позволявшей ему оставаться в бегах – это не паранойя, когда за тобой на самом деле следят.

– Ладно, – говорит он на следующее утро. – Нужен мозговой штурм. Предположим, они бросят все силы, чтобы найти нас: как они это сделают?

– Думаю, можно брать в расчет все стандартные способы, – говорит Уилсон. – Предупреждения служб безопасности, пограничные проверки.

– Да. Хотя стоит спросить, как сильно в действительности местные власти хотят нас поймать?

– Мстители в Африке непопулярны, – говорит Роджерс. – Только не после того, что случилось в Дурбане.

Он бросает взгляд на Ванду: намек на извинение.

– И первая утечка вряд ли помогла.

– Как минимум, они нам не друзья, – говорит Солдат. – Что еще? Что у Старка в рукаве?

– Технологии наблюдения, – отвечает Роджерс. – Это мощные штуки. Способные распознавать людей со спутника.

– Тогда почему нас искали так долго?

– ГИДРА воспользовалась схемой Старка для проекта «Озарение». Внутрь его компании проникло множество ее щупалец. Как бы там ни было, когда проект «Озарение» провалился, кто-то запаниковал и попытался вынести всю систему. Тони, думаю, мог бы починить ее, но у него голова была другим забита.

– Может, его расстроило то, как ГИДРА хотела ее использовать, – замечает Уилсон.

– Может, – соглашается Роджерс. – Но это все, что приходит мне на ум. Технология, возможно, работает не в полную силу.

– Даже если распознавание лиц не работает, она все равно вычислит нас, – говорит Солдат. – Трое белых в Африке выделяются, тем более если мы сойдем с туристических маршрутов. Можно передвигаться по ночам, но, не зная больше о технологии Старка, не могу сказать, насколько это поможет. 

– Есть Вижн, – неохотно произносит Ванда. – Никто из нас не знает, на что он способен.

– Это правда, – говорит Роджерс. – Но он сказал мне, что не будет сражаться против меня. Полагаю, это значит, что он не станет и охотиться за мной. В любом случае, отгородиться от него нам нечем.

– Тогда будем двигаться ночью, – говорит Солдат. – Разделяясь, когда сможем.

– Нет, – возражает Роджерс. – Остаемся вместе. Я не собираюсь больше ничем рисковать.

Солдат с ним не согласен, но группой руководит не он. Так что он просто долго смотрит на Роджерса, прежде чем ответить:

– Во время пути – хорошо, но если кому-то придется выходить днем, это должен быть только кто-то один. Максимум двое.

 

Они движутся в Нигерию по скоростному шоссе сквозь Сахару, следуя по прямой через раскаленную пустыню. Часть пути они могут преодолеть обычным местным транспортом, но есть отрезок, на котором приходится рискнуть и взять напрокат машину. Роджерс и Солдат сменяются за рулем, позволяя Уилсону и Ванде отдыхать подольше. На этом отрезке им приходится ехать днем, но они все равно почти все время внутри машины, так что Солдат знает: нет причин для беспокойства.

У Роджерса почти фотографическая память, как и у Солдата, и она благополучно приводит их на место к северу от нигерийской границы, где Романофф когда-то определила пункт отправки вибраниума.

– В небольших количествах, исходя из наших ранних данных, – говорит Роджерс. – Всего одна фура за раз. Это не самый распространенный минерал даже в Ваканде, много контрабандой вывезти невозможно.

– Думаешь, мы сумеем найти доказательства, что этим занимается ГИДРА? – спрашивает Ванда.

– Возможно, но кто бы ни наладил цепочку, он может не знать, что за этим стоит ГИДРА. Да и важно не доказать, что это ГИДРА ворует вибраниум. А подтвердить, кто именно руководит ГИДРОЙ.

Роджерс пристально смотрит на постройку из гофрированного железа.

– Сомневаюсь, что мы тут что-то узнаем. Это просто перевалочный пункт. Но попробовать стоит.

 

Ночью Солдат проникает внутрь. Он лучше всех подходит для этого задания, хотя по его меркам оно едва ли считается сложным. Охрана смехотворна, сейф легко поддается. Нет надобности в свете, его ночное зрение позволяет просмотреть все бумаги в поисках того, что могло бы пригодиться. Он фотографирует их на телефон и без труда уходит, сопротивляясь соблазну обойти три стола просто чтобы пообщаться с людьми.

В бумагах нет ничего, что однозначно подтверждало бы подозрения, нет имен. Но есть адрес.

– Аляска? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Ванда. – Странноватый выбор.

– У ГИДРЫ, похоже, пунктик устраивать базы там, где похолоднее, – говорит Роджерс.

Только ли пунктик, думает Солдат, вспоминая заснеженные базы в войну, вспоминая ворчание Коммандос о том, почему ГИДРА никогда не базировалась где-нибудь, где тепло и уютно.

– Мы не знаем, база ли это, – говорит он.

– Нет, но мы знаем, что туда отправился вибраниум, – отвечает Роджерс. – Это может оказаться еще один перевалочный пункт, но это лучше, чем ничего.

– Ну так, – говорит Солдат, – мы едем на Аляску или в Ваканду?

– Ваканда ближе, и все начинается с нее.

– Но может получиться, что добычу ведет другая кучка марионеток, которые не знают, что происходит на самом деле, – говорит Уилсон. – Аляска должна быть ближе к конечной цели.

– Здраво, но лучше отправиться в Ваканду и закрыть вопрос, чем лететь на Аляску, а затем возвращаться в Ваканду.

Роджерс ощутимо напрягается, в упор глядя на Солдата.

– Прости, что ворошу это, но я знаю, что были случаи, когда ГИДРА вживляла кодовые фразы в сознание тем, кому промывала мозги. Если ты думаешь, что с тобой могли делать что-то подобное, самое время сказать нам.

– Нет, – говорит Солдат. Ему противно вот так открываться, но это необходимо. – Их использовали, но они всегда стирались через несколько дней. Даже меньше, если с последней промывки проходило какое-то время. Думаю, дело в сыворотке. С этим проблем не будет.

Это не вся история. Преодолеть контроль было непросто, но он выучился этому трюку, когда еще не был в полной мере Агентом; когда в нем еще оставалось достаточно от Баки и он помнил, что должен бороться. Словами описать это он не мог. Коды правда истирались со временем, но и промывки мозгов однажды стали терять эффект. И он начинал понимать, что ненавидит ГИДРУ, начинал бороться с их контролем. И на более глубинном уровне, чем сознание или память, он всегда знал, как именно нужно бороться.

Вот поэтому он и зол на себя так сильно. Он никогда не справлялся, никогда не мог высвободиться, вырваться, пока это имело значение. Пока у него еще был шанс.


	16. Может быть, мы разожгли это пламя

Стив не был готов к тому, что следующей мишенью станет Сэм, поскольку никогда не думал, будто противнику есть что использовать. Поэтому утечка из военного прошлого Сэма вводит его в ступор.

– Военно-полевой суд.

Слова срываются прежде, чем он осознает.

– Да, – такого взгляда он у Сэма раньше не видел.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Я не буду расспрашивать. Но послушаю, если ты захочешь рассказать.

Сэм самую малость расслабляется.

– Я ударил офицера.

– Уверен, Роджерс как минимум подумывал об этом. Частенько.

Тон Солдата совершенно невозмутим. Это разбивает остатки напряжения.

– Может, мне и хотелось, но при моей силе это плохая идея, – говорит Стив.

Сэм трет лоб.

– Это было после того как Райли погиб. Тот рейд не должен был состояться. Это была просто деревня, не военный лагерь. Ложные разведданные. Спасателей вызвали забрать раненых гражданских, которых подстрелили наши же отряды, но ребята, с которыми мы должны были сражаться, узнали обо всем и объявились в самый неподходящий момент. Нас даже не должно было быть там. Так что да, я врезал мужику, который отдал приказ. Меня лишили жалованья и объявили выговор с занесением в дело. Могло быть хуже, но им не хотелось поднимать лишний шум.

– Ты поэтому ушел? – спрашивает Стив.

– Не из-за суда и выговора. Из-за рейда? Да. По крайней мере, отчасти.

– Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой, – говорит Стив. – И жаль, что это всплыло снова, потому что ты выступил на моей стороне.

– Мне вообще жаль, что это случилось. Но так уж вышло. Ничего не изменишь. А побег я выбрал не только потому что ты мне нравишься. Прости, если это ранит твое самолюбие, Кэп.

– Оно переживет, – отвечает Стив, и они пытаются вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

 

~~~

 

Дорога в Ваканду проложена недавно, и они берут билеты на ночной автобус дальнего следования. Ванда спит большую часть поездки – ей не удается выспаться при дневном свете. Стиву после сыворотки не нужен долгий сон, так что оставаться начеку несложно.

– Слушай, – говорит Солдат.

– Самолет. Что-то легкомоторное.

– За нами? – спрашивает Сэм, моргая: должно быть, он задремал.

– Сомневаюсь, что нам повезет и гонятся за кем-то еще, – сухо отвечает Солдат.

Стив слышит негромкое жужжание, когда рука рекалибруется под рукавом. Он уже знает: так Солдат готовится к бою.

Стив оглядывает автобус.

– Нам нужно сойти, – говорит он.

– Так просто мы от них не избавимся, – предупреждает Солдат.

– Мы не можем остаться. Подвергнем опасности пассажиров. Нужно убраться подальше от них.

– Верно, – кивает Солдат.

В хвосте есть вторая дверь, вероятнее всего, аварийный выход. Солдат открывает ее за две секунды.

Автобус едет со скоростью как минимум миль пятьдесят, но Сэм все равно прыгает, боевая подготовка позволяет ему приземлиться удачно. У Ванды, разумеется, нет проблем, а Солдат касается земли легко, как на прогулке. Стив прыгает последним и как можно быстрее уводит всех с дороги. Потому что Солдат, скорее всего, прав: сбросить хвост не так просто, но это не значит, что нельзя попытаться.

Начинается охота. Дорога проложена сквозь полосы тропического леса: не совсем дикого, но все же довольно густого. Сэм не может использоваться крылья. Солдат идет впереди: в темноте он видит наравне со Стивом, а навыки скрытности у него наверняка лучше. Но преследователи все ближе и ближе.

– Должно быть, у них тепловизоры, – догадывается он. – Ванда, ты могла бы…

– Неизвестная технология, – мрачно отзывается Ванда. – О технике Старка я кое-что знала, потому что работала со Мстителями.

– У меня в руке отражатель, – сообщает Солдат. – Но он работает только на одного.

Раздается отвратительный треск ломающегося дерева, когда один из летательных аппаратов приземляется. Стиву не хватает обзора сквозь стволы, чтобы опознать его. Но он достаточно близко, чтобы различить улучшенным слухом звук открывающихся люков, выпускающих пехоту.

Он знает, что погоня приближается, но все равно цепенеет, когда нечто прорывается сквозь лес и деревья выворачиваются из земли, с силой ломая сучья и ветки. Стив поднимает щит, ловит им тяжелый груз, удерживая на весу только чтобы успеть выбраться. Рядом с ним вспыхивает алое: Ванда использует свои силы, отталкивая падающие стволы от себя и Сэма. Крик, снова треск. Он понимает, что алую вспышку спровоцировали нарочно, чтобы сориентировать пехоту.

– Держитесь вместе!

Они сильнее, когда могут прикрыть друг друга.

Земля под ногами внезапно выравнивается: они выходят на грузовую колею. Плохо, меньше прикрытия. Слева от него кричит Солдат, и Стив, уже собираясь увести их обратно под деревья, подбегает взглянуть, на что тот указывает. На дереве вырезана и вымазана красным свернувшаяся змея.

– Держитесь вдоль дороги! – кричит Солдат. Он сворачивает влево, и остальные бегут вместе с ним. – Это знак ГИДРЫ! – говорит он. – Мы на дороге, которую ГИДРА использует для перевозки вибраниума. Этот знак говорит, что рядом их убежище. Хвост змеи указывает на него.

– Найди его, – приказывает Стив. – Потом найди нас. Я их отвлеку.

Он пытается как можно раньше заметить преследователей сквозь деревья, закрывающие обзор.

– Ванда, Сэм, попробуйте зайти сбоку, но не слишком отдаляйтесь. Ванда, бей их ударной волной, как только услышишь, что стало тихо.

Потом он подпрыгивает, забрасывая себя на самое крупное из нависающих деревьев, собирается пару секунд, вычисляя нужный угол, и посылает щит в полет: рикошетами от ствола к стволу, с лязгом металла по дереву.

Раздается и обрывается вопль, и у Стива сжимается нутро – с тех пор, как выяснилось, что половина заданий ЩИТа на самом деле были заданиями ГИДРЫ, он сомневается в каждом нанесенном ударе. Возможно, он только что убил кого-то, кто не заслуживал смерти.

Щит возвращается точно в руку, он бросает снова – на сей раз криков не слышно – и еще, прежде чем соскочить на землю. Наступившая тишина – это сигнал. Алый огонь Ванды прорезает тьму, и он слышит несколько растерянных вскриков. Должно быть, это тренированные профессионалы, и раз они вот так выдали себя, значит, они в самом деле напуганы. Коротко гремят выстрелы: звук отличается от того, что издавало оружие охотников. Видимо, Сэм. И наверняка чтобы отвлечь – Стив знает Сэма достаточно хорошо, и тот тоже не горит желанием убивать здесь и сейчас. Еще он знает, что Сэм силен в рукопашной: кое-кто из этих ребят и не поймет, откуда прилетело.

Стив не может отдыхать, когда остальная команда работает. Он быстро двигается, скользя между деревьями. Не так бесшумно, как некоторые, с кем ему доводилось работать, но скорость компенсирует все: пока поймут, что он здесь, его уже нет. Он прислоняется спиной к дереву, упирается носками ботинок, налегает и слышит, как корни вырываются из земли с жутким чавкающим звуком. Стиву становится жаль эту жизнь, вывороченную только потому что людям нужен отвлекающий маневр. Но на это нет времени, так что он бежит к следующему дереву и толкает снова. Этого не предугадают, так можно выиграть время.

Но преимущества хватает ненадолго: новая красная вспышка в темноте – это выстрел. Ревет нечто похожее на огнемет. Стив направляется вперед, на звук новой напасти, и слышит зов в голове. Это ничем не похоже на слова: только направление в паре с ощущением, что надо спешить.

У Стива уходят секунды, он сбивает одного из противников и добирается до места. Земля выжжена широким кольцом вокруг Сэма и Ванды. Он видит на пальцах Ванды красные огоньки, верный знак того, что она едва сдерживается: что сейчас она очень боится последствий собственной силы. Должно быть, команда вокруг нее думает о том же: он видит оружие, поднятые пистолеты и огнеметы в чересчур напряженных руках.

– Не дайте этой грязной твари… – зло начинает кто-то, и Стив бросает щит на высоте колен, кидается в другую сторону, сбивая как можно больше стоящих в кругу. На другом конце выжженной просеки раздается очередь выстрелов, он видит, как бойцы падают, но не замертво, а хватаясь за ноги, замечает блеск металла, когда Солдат проникает в круг, перекатившись точь-в-точь как сам Стив.

Оба вскакивают на ноги, Стив хватает Сэма за руки, Солдат сгребает по-прежнему сдерживающуюся Ванду, и они бегут сквозь лес, прочь с выжженной земли, с такой скоростью, что никакому человеку не догнать.

 

– Ай! – вскрикивает Сэм через несколько секунд, потирая предплечья.

– Прости, – говорит Стив. На большее нет времени. – Я прикрою, а вы идите вперед, в убежище.

Стоило взять пистолет, понимает Стив. В его отказе от оружия нет никакого особого благородства, большой металлический диск смертоносен, если бросить его со сверхсилой; Стиву просто не по себе с оружием в руках. Но сейчас противники, похоже, освоились с летающим диском в ближнем бою, и в него летит только пара метательных ножей. Но за ним преимущество в скорости, и несколько противников падают от ударов в живот (потребовались долгие дни тренировок на манекенах в ЩИТе, прежде чем он убедился, что не повредит никому внутренности).

В конце пути натянута проволока. Это так просто для нынешнего технологичного века, что Стив не замечает ее. Иначе своим острым зрением он мог бы различить ее даже в темноте. Она режет, как лезвие, и скорость Стива сводит на нет такой козырь, как ускоренное исцеление; он падает, по икрам струится кровь, и проходит всего секунда, но ее хватает, чтобы по ногам мучительной болью прошелся огонь. Он кричит, но не теряет сознания.

Вперед выходят трое. Ноги сильно болят, но с болью он знаком дольше, чем с сывороткой, и может их одолеть. Он все еще на земле. Он тянется за ножом, сжимает пальцы на рукоятке, когда они подходят.

– Предатель! – рычит один из них. – Крыса!

Странно, но только ребяческое оскорбление заставляет его понять, каким молодым кажется противник. Но он не может об этом думать. Он ждет, когда они приблизятся, и нападает…

Сбивает с ног первого, добирается до второго, бьет и…

Он целился в икру. Неопасная рана, только чтобы обездвижить, но у парня почему-то подкашиваются колени, нож попадает ему в бедро, он орет, и вокруг столько крови. И даже несмотря на темноту, Стив видит его искаженное лицо, такое молодое…

 

Как у немецкого часового: вряд ли старше шестнадцати, тот поднял руки, сдаваясь, но они были за линией фронта, впереди ждал скалистый подъем, и они не могли брать пленных, не могли отпустить его: иначе провалилась бы вся операция и, вероятно, ячейка сопротивления, помогающая им, была бы уничтожена. А он старался не просить людей о том, чего не сделал бы сам. Поэтому метнул нож прямо в горло…

 

Он застывает, и удар по ребрам опрокидывает его на спину. Третий малец подходит, в руке модицифированный огнемет, лицо искажено гневом и ненавистью. Стив отстраненно осознает, что еще не побежден, но не может найти причин пошевелиться, когда нацеленный ему в грудь огонь прорезает воздух. На сей раз он не слышит собственного крика.


	17. Все, что мы сожгли на погребальном костре

Стив плывет между явью и забытьем. Вокруг звучат голоса.

Люди спорят над ним… Это ЩИТ снова пришел разбудить его? Но ЩИТ – обман, он должен предупредить Пегги… Должен послушать, о чем они говорят, чтобы знать, не ГИДРА ли это…

В следующий раз, когда он приходит в себя, Сэм проверяет повязки, и помимо воли вырывается стон боли. 

– Прости, – говорит Сэм. – У нас ограниченный запас бэннерова слоновьего анестетика.

Стив теряет еще какое-то время. В какой-то момент он уверен, что снова молод и трясется в лихорадке, а Баки наклоняется над ним, поправляя одеяла.

– Ты идешь на поправку. Знаю, что сейчас на это не похоже, хотелось бы сделать для тебя больше, но ты поправишься.

У него ласковый голос. Стив не понимает, почему удивляется этому, не понимает, почему хочет сказать «Я скучал по тебе». Ему холодно под одеялами, но он знает, что Баки сделает все, что сможет. Поэтому Стив не жалуется.

– Спасибо, Бак, – бормочет он. – Разбуди меня…

Он не может вспомнить, зачем его нужно разбудить.

Потом возникают другие голоса.

– Она заживает, если сравнить с тем, что я видел раньше, он придет в норму за пару дней.

– У меня бы ушло четыре. Его тело истощается, так что ему понадобится вся еда, какую ты сможешь ему скормить. И держи его в тепле.

Он привык к боли. Было время – еще до сыворотки – когда первым вопросом с утра было не «будет ли болеть», а где и как сильно. Теперь боль смывает прошедшие годы. Он молод, он жмется под одеялами в Бруклине, ждет, когда мать вернется с работы, и противен сам себе, потому что она столько работает, а он снова бесполезен и не может справиться с болью.

Новое тело всегда было ненастоящим, как и костюм Капитана Америки.

 

~~~

Они тихо обходят друг друга. В этом нет нужды, бункер глубоко под землей, Солдат активировал маскировочный механизм, как только они все оказались внутри. Нужно подойти к самой двери, чтобы разглядеть что-то помимо земляной насыпи, и даже тогда пришлось бы разбираться на ощупь. Так что они в безопасности, но хранят тишину в бетонных комнатах без окон.

Уилсон уверенными руками меняет повязки – к счастью, на базе нашлось все необходимое – и мало говорит. Ванда говорит еще меньше. Как только слегка заживают его ожоги, Солдат дает себе задание убедиться, что все сыты: здесь есть запасы продуктов, которые достаточно просто разогреть и к которым есть простые инструкции на упаковке. Уилсон замечает, что он тревожит раны, но Солдат знает свое тело и знает, что они заживут. Он перестает принимать обезболивающие, не желая травиться лекарствами. Даже с ними он не спал как следует.

Ожоги, которые получил Роджерс, без больничного лечения наверняка убили бы обычного человека, но его тело – такое же искусственное, как у Солдата, и новая кожа нарастает на место прежней так быстро, что прогресс очевиден с каждым днем. Солдат не хочет, чтобы Стив страдал дольше – и все же каждый день, пока заживают его ожоги, заодно с теми, что получил сам Солдат, уводя его от врагов, лишний раз напоминает о том, насколько они не-люди.

У Роджерса держится жар: глаза воспалены, а кожа влажная и липкая. В попытке отвлечься Солдат достает планшет. Сеть есть – конечно, есть, ГИДРА хотела оставаться на связи.

Он не ищет новости об их команде, но как только он входит, всплывает заголовок, и он не может удержаться и не щелкнуть.

Он не ожидал наткнуться на отчет о недавнем бое, но вот он. Интервью с одним из бойцов, проклинающим «уродов» и «монстров». Пресс-конференция Старка, которые обещает, что «незаконные элементы» предстанут перед судом. Комментарии, полные желчи и страха.

– Сколько ненависти, – шепчет рядом Ванда. Должно быть, подошла чуть раньше. – Я знаю, каково это – так ненавидеть.

Солдат тоже это знает. Конечно, знает.

– Их так много, – говорит Ванда.

Ему нечего ей сказать.

Он думает взглянуть на семью Баки, посмотреть, чем те заняты, но сознание словно отравлено, и он не в состоянии смотреть на повседневную жизнь людей, не представляющих, кто их разглядывает. Еще он не хочет рисковать, чтобы не наткнуться на открытые обвинения в адрес Ванды или в свой, или даже Роджерса и Уилсона. В планшете установлен пасьянс, и они с Вандой какое-то время играют. Измотанный Уилсон ненадолго засыпает, так что они играют в комнате, где беспокойно бормочет и мечется Роджерс. Иногда он зовет по именам людей, которых уже нет в живых. Иногда звучит имя Баки.

 

Он думает, все наладится, когда Роджерс поправится. И все идет на лад, в какой-то мере, но Роджерс выглядит так же мрачно, как и остальные.

– Они такие молодые, – говорит он. – И они видят в нас…

Он не заканчивает, и Солдата колет сожалением. Он-то не ждал ничего иного, но Роджерс привык к уважению.

Хорошо то, что из-за травмы Роджерса изменились отношения Солдата и Уилсона. Тот не был враждебен, но Солдат узнал, что Уилсон опекает и защищает Роджерса: не физически, потому что в этом смысле он может сам о себе позаботиться, но иначе. Он не был уверен, что Солдат не угрожает благополучию Роджерса, и Солдат вовсе не винил за него. Ранение Роджерса, или, скорее, последствия, когда они втроем заботились о трудном пациенте (а Стив Роджерс всегда был трудным пациентом, об этом свидетельствуют воспоминания Баки), успокоили Уилсона на этот счет.

– Знаешь, – говорит Уилсон как-то вечером. – Мне дико странно все время звать тебя Солдатом.

– Я и есть солдат.

– Да, но мы все так или иначе солдаты. Это описание, а не имя.

– Мне никогда не давали имени, – говорит Солдат.

– Ты может сам его выбрать.

Он думает, что мог бы. Выбрать. Имя. Это серьезно. Выбрать имя – значит, заявить, что он человек. Обратить на себя внимание, заставить заметить. Рано или поздно на него обратит внимание кто-то не слишком дружелюбный, и тогда придется туго.

Насколько же все проще, когда люди в тебя стреляют.

– Надо подумать, – произносит он. – Понять как следует.

– Есть специальные книги имен, – говорит Уилсон.

Он видел такие в магазинах, но это не кажется правильным.

– Да, – отвечает он. – Я подумаю.

Уилсон все еще здесь, поэтому он пробует еще кое-что.

– Можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Конечно. Если не захочу отвечать, то…

– Попросишь меня не лезть не в свое дело?

Он подпускает в голос веселье, прощупывая почву. Люди шутят. Люди задают личные вопросы. Если Уилсон воспринимает его как человека, с этого можно начать.

– Не так пространно, если не наступишь мне на больную мозоль.

– Почему ты здесь? – спрашивает Солдат.

С Вандой все просто. Она хочет искупления, вот почему она присоединилась к Мстителям. Она не доверяет Старку, и поэтому она против Соглашения. Роджерс… что ж, насчет Роджерса и гадать не нужно. Но Уилсон? Он кажется порядочным человеком, но есть много способов сохранить порядочность, не летая вокруг на крыльях и не ставя себя вне закона.

– Крылья, адреналин и возможность помогать людям, – немедленно отвечает Уилсон.

Хорошо, но все-таки…

– Ты все еще спасаешь жизни?

Солдат знает, что Уилсон был парашютистом-спасателем: его жизнь стала достоянием общественности, когда он вступил в ряды Мстителей. Дело в том, что он помнит – его тело принадлежало человеку, которому нравилось помогать людям. Он помнит, что, хотя в помощи тем, кого никогда не увидишь, нет ничего плохого, у войны не нет ничего общего с дракой с каким-нибудь хамом в Бруклине.

Он помнит, как чувствовал себя, когда спас кое-кого впервые. Парня в нелепом костюме-флаге, которого он до сих пор едва знает. Он действовал бездумно, а потом, когда уложил его на землю и увидел, что тот дышит, ощутил только удивление. Он спас кого-то. Он не знал, что умеет. Он помнит, каково было вытащить живого человека из-под развалин в Дурбане. Рубя головы ГИДРЕ, он менял мир к лучшему, но ощущалось это совсем иначе.

– Иногда, – говорит Уилсон. – Но работа Мстителя предполагает более отстраненный взгляд на вещи, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Потому я какое-то время тянул с этим.

– А почему передумал?

– Псих в звездно-полосатом костюме попросил меня помочь.

Солдат думает, что сказать теперь. Этому ГИДРА научила его, сама того не желая: когда почти ничего не знаешь, учишься толковать.

(– Человек на мосту. Кто он?

– Ты уже встречался с ним. На другом задании.)

(И Пирс сказал ему кое-что. В машине, на мосту были трое. Но Пирс не сомневался в том, кого имеет в виду Агент. Так Агент и понял, что <i>знал</i> этого человека. И Пирс знал это, и Пирс готовился к этому вопросу.

Не то чтобы это осознание привело к чему-то хорошему.)

Он понимает, что на какое-то время завис. Уилсон следит за ним.

– Ты называешь Капитана Америку психом? – спрашивает он, снова с весельем в голосе.

Уилсон расслабляется.

– Ну, ты же его встречал? Отличный парень, но кто-то должен мешать ему убиться, потому что у него другие приоритеты.

И надо отдать должное Уилсону: он говорит это человеку, который чуть не убил Роджерса, безо всякого упрека.

– Понимаю, – кивает Солдат. 

И думает, что понимает. Уилсону нравится спасать людей. Любого, кто подставляет голову убийце с промытыми мозгами, нужно спасать. А если спасешь по пути еще кого-то – это бонус.

– Ладно, обмен данными, – говорит Уилсон. – Почему ты здесь?

– ГИДРА, – отвечает Солдат. – Общая цель.

– И все? Даже теперь?

Это не все, но он может позволить себе верить только в это. Предложение Роджерса, как ему кажется, было искренним, но он не может представить, что просто получит карточку Мстителя, даже если нынешняя буря как-то уляжется. И Уилсон хороший человек, но у Солдата все равно язык примерзает к небу, когда его просят открыть слабое место.

– Чувак, – говорит Уилсон. – Приязнь к людям – это не преступление.

– Но может им стать.

Он не помнит, нравился ли ему кто-то в ГИДРЕ – а если бы нравился, они нашли бы способ обернуть это против него. Но он не желает, чтобы ГИДРА влияла на него.

– Хотя, – произносит он, и слова пресны, слишком пресны. – Думаю, я привык к вам. Даже к храпящим.

– Это Стив храпит, – уверенно говорит Уилсон.


	18. Все, что мы накопили

Краску со щита Стива выжгло почти полностью. Пробегая пальцами по почерневшей кромке, он спрашивает себя, почему не воспользовался им, чтобы защититься: потому что не успел среагировать или потому что не пожелал.

Он почти рад боли. Это лучше, чем думать о том, как сильно он ранил тех ребят, с которыми они дрались, сколько из них мертвы, потому что видели в Стиве чудовище. И о том, что на его друзей охотятся и возводят напраслину, потому что они решили последовать за ним.

Сэм пытается подбодрить его, в красках расписывая процесс исцеления. Конечно, он исцеляется. Как всегда. Солдат говорит мало. Стив спит или пытается спать, положив ладонь на шероховатую поверхность щита.

Сэм и Солдат проверяют его, и Солдат сравнивает исцеление Стива со своей историей. Стиву не по себе слушать, как тот хладнокровно обсуждает травмы и повреждения собственного тела, словно речь о какой-то машине. Сэму, видимо, тоже тошно.

– Чем же тебя тогда лечили? – как-то спрашивает Сэм.

– Когда как, – отвечает Солдат. – На базе обычно накачивали седативами, пока я не исцелялся полностью. В поле приходилось работать с тем что было под рукой.

Он замыкается еще сильнее, чем обычно, так что никто больше не расспрашивает.

 

Первой к нему на цыпочках подходит Ванда.

– Ты жалеешь? – спрашивает она в тот вечер, когда Стив уже почти исцеляется. – Думаешь, лучше было выполнить их требования.

– Думаю, что должен был остановиться, пока все не зашло так далеко, – честно говорит ей Стив. – Думаю, что должен был найти способ не причинять людям вреда.

– Ты можешь вернуться. Вы с Сэмом все еще можете вернуть себе покой. Переложи вину на меня, если решишь.

– Ты знаешь, что я так не поступлю. Не предлагай этого.

– Так когда мы уйдем отсюда? Если не закончим начатое, то до сих пор все было зря.

Она права. Это не помогает Стиву спать крепче, но он тем же вечером начинает составлять план.

Остальные уже успели обойти базу в поисках полезных вещей, но помимо еды и медикаментов нашлось немногое. Никто не пожелал пользоваться оружием ГИДРЫ, ценных документов тоже нет, только старые карты. Базу, видимо, не использовали годами, и конец долгого изоляционизма Ваканды многое изменил в этой части Африки.

На следующий день они собирают вещи, готовясь к уходу, а вечером делят непочатую бутылку виски для поднятия духа. Стив, разумеется, не может напиться, но обжигающий вкус ему нравится.

Когда Сэм и Ванда решают, что уже пора спать, он смотрит на Солдата и гадает, пьянеет ли тот. Он мог бы спросить. Задавать Солдату подобные вопросы совсем недавно казалось невозможным, но, сколько бы Баки ни осталось в нем, человек, живущий в этом теле, Стиву больше не чужой.

 

~~~

 

Выздоровление Роджерса – величайшее облегчение, но и смятение тоже, потому что, глядя, как Уилсон осматривает последние зажившие ожоги, Солдат не может не думать, как четко работает сыворотка Эрскина. Он помнит, как Баки хотелось оставить след на этом новом теле, слишком совершенном, обескураживающе идеальном, словно ожившая статуя. К счастью для Стива. Но он хотел убедиться, что это тело – человеческое. Память насквозь прошивает его желанием. Это не ново – пару месяцев назад тело решило, что для эрекций он уже в достаточной мере человек, – но страсть впервые так целенаправлена. Когда он блуждал по воспоминаниям Баки, в них тоже было только желание, но он хочет Роджерса здесь и сейчас: почти так же отчаянно, как Баки хотел Стива давным-давно.

Что ж, он это переживает, придется просто быть поосторожнее.

– Ты можешь напиться? – вдруг спрашивает Роджерс.

– Могу ли я…

– Я – нет. Думал, может, у тебя так же.

– Нет, – говорит Солдат, помолчав. – Не могу.

– А хотел бы? – он не смотрит на Солдата. – Ты помнишь, каково это было?

Он пытался, и не раз, когда сознание начало раскрываться, обнажая то, что он натворил. Он осушил бутылку водки, смутно осознавая, что люди так делают, когда хотят забыться. Позже, когда сознание стало немного проясняться, ему не хотелось ничего, что могло ослабить самоконтроль. Впрочем, Баки нравилась выпивка. Это он помнит.

– Да, помню, – он медлит, потом добавляет: – Однажды в баре ты опьянел от одного запаха.

Роджерс фыркает.

– Надо же тебе помнить всякие неловкие моменты.

– Все было бы не так плохо, болтай ты поменьше.

О, ему нужно сейчас же остановиться. Это вырвалось слишком легко, слишком естественно, слишком в духе Баки Барнса. Он постукивает металлическими пальцами о край стола, на котором стоит бутылка, отчаянно напоминая себе, кто он и что он.

– Тор однажды привез асгардское зелье, которое на меня подействовало, – говорит Роджерс. – Тебе нужно его попробовать, если он еще когда-нибудь вернется на Землю.

– Предлагаешь напиться вместе?

Это по-настоящему странный разговор. Или, может, странно то, что голос Роджерса звучит так обычно, так непринужденно.

– Мы могли бы вести счет, – предлагает Роджерс. – Мне ни разу не приходилось ни с кем пить на равных. Когда мы попытались в Бруклине, я… – он резко умолкает.

Солдат ничего не говорит. Роджерс старается как может, но призрак Баки Барнса по-прежнему рядом.

Роджерс глубоко вздыхает.

– Сэм прав, тебе нужно выбрать имя. Но прежде чем ты выберешь…

Он снова избегает смотреть на Солдата.

– Хэлликерриеры, – говорит он. Солдат напрягается. Зачем вспоминать это сейчас?

– Список жертв впоследствии извлекли из компьютеров ЩИТа. Мы не обнародовали его. Но я просмотрел. Ты был в нем.

Это его не удивляет. Последний раз, сказал тогда Пирс. Это могло быть ложью, но зачем беспокоиться? Если оглянуться назад – вряд ли хотя бы часть сказанного Пирсом в том адском хранилище была откровенной ложью, хотя тот явно по-своему толковал такие слова, как «дар» и «свобода».

– Цифры, – говорит он. – «Озарение» сделало меня ненужным. К чему тратить пули, когда можно просто добавить строчку в список.

– Тебе все равно? – удивленно спрашивает Роджерс.

О нет, ничуть. Ему не все равно до болезненно пульсирующей злости, потому что жизнь оказалась чертовски долгой, но жить все равно хотелось. Потому что все остальное отняли, и собирались отнять даже короткую возможность ходить, дышать, смотреть на небо. Спокойно добавили строку в список. Но не то чтобы он заслуживал жизни. Он ничего не говорит.

– Как тебя, по-твоему, вписали? – спрашивает Роджерс.

Это не приходило ему в голову. «Агент»? Это даже не позывной, но это его суть. Может, так.

– Тебя вписали как Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, – говорит Роджерс.

Стол трещит под ладонью.

– Просто подумай об этом, – заканчивает Роджерс, и голос у него дрожит.

~~~

 

Они на полпути к Ваканде, когда у Стива звонит телефон. Это тот, что дала ему Хилл, и, доставая его, он чувствует, как сжимается нутро.

– Что-то случилось?

– Ничего плохого, – Хилл начинает перенимать привычку Фьюри говорить загадками.

– Как Тони воспринял утечку?

– Ну, Старк вряд ли еще раз пустит меня к себе в башню, но и судиться не собирается. Чего ты и ожидал. Но я звоню не поэтому, Стив. Тебе будет трудно поверить, что данные подлинные. Можешь положиться на мое мнение?

– До сих пор ты меня не подводила, – говорит Стив.

Следующее, что он слышит, это голос Наташи.

– Я один раз скажу, что ты прав, а ты не будешь злиться.

– Договорились, – кивает Стив и чувствует на лице глупую улыбку. – Так что за данные?

– Мстителям приказано отправиться в Ваканду и захватить все запасы вибраниума.

– Это нарушение границ суверенного государства.

– Ну да. ЩИТ делал это постоянно, в свой любимой манере: «Никто кроме нас не защитит мир от самого себя».

Манера, на которую и Стив, и Наташа на какое-то время купились.

– Но надо признать, они работали немного более скрытно, – говорит Нат. Стив знает, что значит этот легкомысленный тон. Ей очень больно.

– А какое оправдание?

– Их два. Во-первых, свидетельства о похищенном вибраниуме означают, что Ваканда не справляется с защитой месторождений. Во-вторых, Земо представил план дополнения всемирной спутниковой системы вибраниумом. Он считает, что может встроить его в системы таким образом, чтобы отразить новое инопланетное вторжение, просто сжечь пришельцев при попытке достичь Земли. Тони и Селвиг верят, что это сработает. Тони потому и согласился, он убежден, что вибраниум нужен нам для защиты Земли.

– А что на это скажет представитель Ваканды, Т’Чалла?

– Ваканда всегда держалась подчеркнуто обособленно, Стив. Подразумевается, что он откажется передать вибраниум.

– То есть, его никто не спрашивал?

– Мне это неизвестно. О планах вторгнуться в независимую страну и украсть ее ресурсы обычно не распространяются, знаешь ли.

– Ну еще бы. Наташа, я рад, что ты решила рассказать мне об этом.

– Если ты думаешь, что я дам тебе повесить трубку после пары заверений в благодарности, Роджерс, подумай еще раз. Я грязно сыграла. И теперь пытаюсь сыграть чище. Ты доверишься мне в этом?

– В любое время, – говорит Стив.

Они разговаривают еще немного, прежде чем Стив просит ее снова передать трубку Марии. Он не может взваливать все на Наташу.

– Одни мы не справимся. Как ты думаешь, у тебя получится переговорить с Т’Чаллой, предупредить его о том, что случится?

– Предоставь это мне, – говорит Хилл.

– Будь осторожна. Если я прав в том, кто за этим стоит, эти люди готовы убивать, расчищая себе дорогу.

– Я занимаюсь этим намного дольше твоего, Роджерс.

Ладно, Стив это заслужил.

Нажав отбой, он собирает команду вместе.

– Выходит, – говорит Сэм, – нас четверо против Старка и каких угодно сил, которые выставит правительство. Как мы вообще до этого дошли?

– С трудом, – отвечает Солдат, и Сэм и Ванда дают волю смеху.

– Прежде чем мы начнем, – говорит Стив. – В истории Ваканды, случалось, казнили тех, кто проникал в страну без разрешения. Вы все уже многое поставили на кон. Если кто-то из вас сейчас решит отказаться, никто не будет в обиде.

– Да брось, – отмахивается Сэм. – Кому захочется сдаваться, когда самое интересное только начинается.

Через несколько часов Наташа звонит снова. Стив улыбается.


	19. День завтрашний ворвется в дверь

Рядом с вакандской границей стоит небольшая гостиница, где они ждут всего несколько часов, прежде чем к ним присоединяются Клинт, Скотт Лэнг и женщина, которую Лэнг представляет как Хоуп ван Дайн.

– Спасибо, – просто говорит всем им Стив. Это греет его куда сильнее, чем любое увеличение шансов на успех.

Скотту и Хоуп он говорит еще:

– Уверен, Наташа сообщила вам о рисках.

– Противостоять Старкам – это семейная традиция, – отвечает Хоуп.

– А быть хорошим парнем легко входит в привычку, – добавляет Скотт.

– Думала, ты ушел в отставку, – говорит Ванда Клинту.

– Назовем это длительным отпуском в связи с отцовством. Думаю, Лоре стало надоедать, что я постоянно путаюсь под ногами. А потом люди Росса принялись выкручивать мне руки, чтобы я присоединился к Мстителям Старка. Я плохо реагирую на угрозы, – он обращается к остальным: – У меня в багаже кое-какие подарки от Наташи. Поскольку я знаю, что смертей никто не хочет. И, Кэп, у меня послание от твоей давней подружки, Кейт. Говорит, ждет твоего сигнала, как и некоторые ее старые контакты, и если нужна инсайдерская информация, она в деле.

Произошло уже столько все, что Стив не сразу понимает, о ком говорит Клинт. Последняя встреча с Шерон Картер закончилась неловким разговором на похоронах Пегги несколько месяцев назад. Старые контакты, думает он, это бывшие агенты ЩИТа.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Приятно знать это.

 

~~~

 

У Ваканды жесткий пограничный контроль, но Солдата создавали в том числе и для этого, и благодаря его навыкам и информации от Марии Хилл они пересекают границу в безлюдном месте. Большинство из них выделяются, так что необходимо избежать внимания. Они передвигаются ночью.

– Знаете, – говорит Уилсон, – я вырос, считая Ваканду легендой. Земля в сердце Африки и потрясающие технологии, которых никто никогда не видел. Кроме тех, кто здесь живет, конечно, но я и в них на самом деле не верил. Думал, все это выдумка. А она реальна.

– Не знаю, на чем держатся эти здания, – говорит Роджерс.

Они стоят на поросшем деревьями холме, за чертой города.

– Рассказы о вакандских технологиях, похоже, поскромничали.

Некая часть Солдата откровенно взбудоражена видом, даже издали, и представляет, как интересно было бы взглянуть поближе. Другую часть занимает то, как до нелепого сложно будет пробраться туда незаметно. Это заставляет его сказать вслух:

– И как же команда Старка намерена это сделать? Потому что я не хотел бы пытаться что-то стащить из страны с такими технологиями.

– У ГИДРЫ получилось, – замечает Бартон.

– Готов поспорить, у ГИДРЫ там свои люди. В каждой стране найдутся те, кто, получив на лапу, готов на все.

– Да, и поэтому лучший способ это прекратить – заткнуть течь, – говорит Роджерс. – Надеюсь, мы справимся с этим.

– Это не снимает вопроса о плане Старка.

– Тони привык обладать самыми лучшими технологиями, – отвечает Роджерс. – Наверняка он рассчитывает на это.

– Или на Вижна, – добавляет Уилсон.

 

~~~

 

Объект, где хранятся запасы вибраниума, выглядит потрясающе. Он подчеркнуто технологичен, и Солдат проникается ненавистью к нему с первого взгляда, потому что это место построено для вещей, а не для людей. Такие места он распознает отлично.

Ему ненавистна и расстановка сил: две группы противников, и обе наверняка сперва примутся за них, а не друг за друга. Еще они чертовски мало знают о том, чего ожидать внутри, даже при всем, что сумели сообщить информаторы Роджерса. Это абсолютно ужасная идея – но Стив Роджерс решил, что нужно пресечь злодейство, вот они пресекают. Солдата накрывает смешанной волной раздражения и теплоты, и это окончательно ужасает его.

Здание залито светом в ночи: парализующе, пронзительно белым. Ванда морщит лоб, хмурясь.

– Вряд ли смогу выиграть много времени. Внутренние системы слишком сложны. Конечно, если бы я влезла в головы к охране…

– Нет, – твердо произносит Роджерс. – Мы это обсуждали. И ты сказала, что с этой дорожки трудно возвращаться.

– Речь может идти о ваших жизнях, Стив.

– Речь о твоей жизни. Только электричество, Максимофф. Это приказ.

Для преступника в розыске у него чрезвычайно властный тон.

– Они заподозрят что-то, как только погаснет свет, – говорит Бартон. – Все выходы тут же перекроют.

– И все-таки внутрь мы проникнем, – добавляет Роджерс.

– Проникнем, – кивает Лэнг. – Пожалуй. Работай я по прошлой специальности, я бы за это не взялся, потому что пробраться внутрь это одно, а вот выбраться шансов гораздо меньше.

– Нам нужно только попасть туда.

– Надеюсь, твои данные верны, – замечает Ван Дайн. – Неловко выйдет, если там объявимся только мы.

– Это пустая трата времени, – говорит Солдат. – Если мы собираемся это сделать, нужно двигаться.

Слишком много разговоров, все только накручивают себя.

Уилсон готовит крылья. Лэнг и ван Дайн уменьшаются – на это странно смотреть. Ванда прижимает пальцы ко лбу, сосредоточиваясь.

И свет гаснет.

Через три минуты, миновав четверых оглушенных охранников и пять пропускных систем, они собираются на мостике над разгрузочным отсеком. Свет загорается снова. Под ними видны штабели слитков, более крупных, чем золотые. 

Солдат сдерживает желание пробежать живыми пальцами по металлической руке. Вибраниум. Творение того же человека, который отливал щит Стива. Что ж. Лучше так, чем совсем без руки.

– Что-то они не волнуются, – выдыхает он почти беззвучно, зная, что Роджерс услышит. – Нас ждали.

– Кого-то ждали, – отвечает тот. – Может, не нас.

Они рассредоточиваются на мостике. Здесь слишком светло, их слишком видно. Это ловушка, иначе быть не может, он повидал их достаточно. И Роджерс тоже это понимает, но все равно идет. Некоторые люди просто не меняются.


	20. Ни битвы, ни победы ничему не учат

Все происходит очень быстро.

Раздается короткий резкий звук тревоги, тут же обрывается, а потом в одном конце отсека открывается люк, и внутрь въезжает самая роскошная машина, какие только видел Солдат, и на капоте, точно талисман, возвышается Железный Человек. Да, в стиле ему не откажешь.

На месте не так много охраны, должно быть, стандартная ночная смена – но оружие они достают слишком неспешно, слишком буднично. Сейчас им пора бы быть настороже.

– Спокойно, – серьезно произносит Старк. – Никто не должен пострадать. Это просто мера безопасности, во благо всего мира.

Из рядов охраны вперед выходит женщина: оружие опущено, но шаг уверенный.

– Чьего мира, Железный Человек? – спрашивает она.

– Есть только один, – говорит Старк. – Тот, что принадлежит людям. Нам нужно, чтобы так и оставалось. А потом можем расплатиться как следует.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь, что этого достаточно? – рассмеялась она. – Брать все, что хочешь, и швырять деньги тем, кого обокрал.

– Никто не должен пострадать, – повторяет Старк.

– Как далеко ты зайдешь, Железный Человек? Какую силу применишь?

– Зачем же столько драмы? Как пойдет. Применю всю, какая потребуется. Довольна?

Разумеется, Роджерс выбирает именно этот момент для собственной драмы и соскакивает с мостика. Впрочем, щит все еще у него за спиной.

– Ты слышишь себя, Тони? – спрашивает он. – Берешь все, что нужно, силой? Мы создавали Мстителей не для того, чтобы они стали самой опасной бандой квартала.

Старк, похоже, нисколько не удивлен.

– Обязательно все усложнять, Роджерс? Мы создавали Мстителей, чтобы защищать мир. Я этим и занят.

– Нет. Ты строишь мир, в котором все решает сила. Прекрати. Найди другой способ.

– У нас нет времени! – спокойствие Старка дает трещину. – Они рядом. Мы у них на прицеле. И я не позволю твоим детсадовским заморочкам помешать мне сделать то, что я должен сделать. А теперь сдайся или уходи с дороги. Мы заберем, что нам нужно.

– Нет. Все закончится здесь.

Вооруженные бойцы только что вошли в дверь за спиной Старка, и во главе них – Железный Воитель. Солдат по-прежнему не видит Вижна. Черная Вдова появляется из автомобиля и встает рядом со Стивом.

– Он прав. Мы должны все это отменить.

Он мог бы поклясться, что на лице Старка на миг отразилась боль.

– Бывших шпионок не бывает. А я повелся, стыд какой. Ну, хорошо.

Это сигнал: похоже на то, потому что команда за спиной Железного Человека приходит в движение. Солдат поднимает пистолет, ненавидя себя за то, как ему легко, несмотря на заверения Бартона, что выстрелы не смертельны: оружие от Черной Вдовы разработано специально, чтобы избежать серьезных ранений.

Здесь никто не дерется насмерть. По звукам выстрелов он может сказать, что оружие команды Железного Человека – ничуть не смертельнее, чем его собственное. Но это не значит, что ставки невысоки.

Солдат остается на мостике, стреляет прицельно. Он не доверяет себе в ближнем бою, но потом бойцы Старка роем устремляются к мостику, и у него не остается выбора. Его непрерывный бой – в том, чтобы держать себя в руках, помнить, что перед ним люди и он не желает причинять серьезного вреда. Он скорее отталкивает их прочь, чем бьет и, несмотря на свою скорость, получает несколько зарядов из оглушающего оружия. Нет времени взглянуть на остальных, хотя он замечает Роджерса, обороняющегося щитом, не рискуя запускать его в людей. Бартон и Уилсон вдвоем на другом конце мостика. Ванду он видит только по случайной алой вспышке, а потом она кричит.

Пронзительный крик режет и уши, и сознание. Он ввинчивается в мозг, как его собственные крики, когда его сажали в кресло. На него обрушивается волна слепого ужаса, а за ней – волна паники: вдруг он сорвется и убьет кого-нибудь.

Ни о чем не думая, он перебирается через перила и падает, приземлившись удачно благодаря долгим тренировкам. Когда крик смолкает, он понимает, что прижат к стене, все уже обессилены, но бойцы Старка все равно теснят его. Пистолет уже не выстрелит, так что он бросается на пол, кубарем катится сквозь толпу. Он не может сорваться: сейчас он убьет любого, кого ударит.

Другие с руганью отшвыривают собственное оружие, такое же бесполезное: под действие попала не только одна сторона. Он пытается продвинуться к Ванде, направляясь куда, откуда раздавался крик, но внезапно на его пути возникает Старк; его оружие, кажется, тоже не действует, но костюм на сей раз ему подчиняется, а человек к металлических доспехах способен ударить всерьез. Ему хватает скорости увернуться, но он оттеснен в угол, и по-прежнему слышит надрывные крики Ванды: в ушах, в мозгу. Новый удар приходится в висок, затем раздается лязг, и щит Стива бьет Старка прямо основание шеи, а затем Стив на бегу хватает его сзади и отбрасывает в сторону.

Солдат снова пытается добраться до Ванды: теперь он видит ее, стоящую спиной к стене с поднятой головой и распростертыми руками. Кое-кто из людей Старка достаточно пришли в себя, чтобы приблизиться к ней. Один из них глупо кидается на нее, Ванда выбрасывает руку перед собой, и ненаправленный алый залп заставляет покачнуться ближайший штабель вибраниумовых слитков.

Под ним лежат люди: вперемешку вакандская охрана и солдаты Старка, хуже всего перенесшие крик Ванды. 

Выматерившись, Солдат кидается к штабелю, наваливается на него, перенося максимум веса на металлическую руку. Все устроено так, что уложенные друг с другом слитки непросто рассыпать, но штабель качается, и одно-единственное тело, неважно, насколько сильное, не в состоянии его удержать.

Он слишком хорошо представляет, каково будет, когда слитки обрушатся: пожалуй, они его не убьют, но он понимает, как будет больно, понимает, что будет беспомощен в окружении врагов. Но если он шевельнется, все точно обрушится, а люди у его ног по-прежнему неподвижны.

Потом появляется Стив, наваливается рядом, щит за спиной помогает удержать вес. Они двигаются вперед, выравнивая штабель, но он замечает, как солдаты Старка образуют свободный полукруг: как только они справятся, у них снова прибавится проблем. Наверху продолжается другой бой: похоже, Уилсон, Бартон и уменьшающаяся парочка задают жару бойцам Старка. Вакандцы не спешат занимать ни одну из сторон, и по его неоспоримому опыту это дурной знак.

Кое-как им удается выровнять штабель. Солдат выпрямляется, уже понимая – скорее по атмосфере, чем из-за чего-то еще, – что прибыл кто-то новый. Не просто очередной охранник или солдат, а тот, перед кем держат ответ.

– Немедленно прекратить! – голос у него сильный и властный.

Люди вокруг действительно останавливаются: может, потому что из-за звенящего в головах эха криков Ванды, теперь превратившихся в стоны, они рады любому поводу остановиться.

Фигура, возникшая в центре помещения поражает по любым меркам. Костюм чем-то напоминает доспехи Старка, только черные, а шлем – в форме головы большой кошки. Черная Пантера, думает Солдат, и какая-то часть его, любопытная и азартная, решает, что костюм выглядит потрясающе. Позади – двойная шеренга солдат, одетых иначе, чем обычные охранники: форма выглядит одновременно и церемониальной, и чертовски основательной.

– Этот бой закончится! – Пантера снимает шлем.

– Посол Т’Чалла? – удивляется Роджерс.

– Крон-принц Т’Чалла! – подает голос женщина, бросившая вызов Старку.

Вакандцы уважительно склоняют головы в полупоклоне.

– Вам, – Т’Чалла обводит собравшихся холодным взглядом, – нечего делать здесь. Это не ваша земля.

Под звук его слов сверху раздаются громкие шаги, и новые вакандцы, все до единого вооруженные необычного вида пистолетами, занимают позиции на мостике, двигаясь четко, хоть и шумно. Злоумышленники, и без того избитые, окружены, а теперь их превзошли числом. У Роудса и Старка, конечно, остались костюмы, но с их стороны будет глупо полагать, будто Ваканде нечем ответить.

– Ваканда не терпит подобных вторжений.

Теперь Т’Чалла прохаживается между стоящих вразнобой мужчин и женщин. Будь у него хвост, он хлестал бы из стороны в сторону, но в этом нет ничего забавного.

– Нам не нужны чужаки, чтобы спасти нас, – он выбрасывает руку в сторону Стива, и когти, настоящие когти, скребут по щиту, которым тот едва успевает закрыться. На вибраниуме остаются глубокие борозды, а Т’Чалла уже отступает прочь, к Старку. –  Мы не потерпим воров, отнимающих то, что принадлежит нам.

Еще один выпад, и на сей раз глубокие следы когтей остаются на грудной пластине Старка.

– По закону Ваканды, – Пантера уже снова в центре помещения, – вы заплатите жизнью. Но мы должны учесть не только закон. Несмотря на вашу глупость, Мстители, – в его устах слово звучит как оскорбление, а недобрый взгляд блуждает между Роджерсом и Старком, – вы оба правы в одном. Существуют угрозы для всех нас, как на этой земле, так и за ее пределами. Посему я буду говорить с вами обоими. На это время ваши соратники останутся здесь, в безопасности.

Роджерс расправляет плечи, вешает щит за спину и одаривает Солдата взглядом, который он не может истолковать. В нем должно быть скрыто какое-то послание.

Пока Роджерс и Старк отправляются следом за Т’Чаллой, Солдат осторожно отступает прочь от выровненного штабеля вибраниума и поднимает взгляд, проверяя остальных членов команды Роджерса. Бартон на верхнем мостике, выглядит невредимым. Рядом с ним – Лэнг и ван Дайн, снова нормального размера. Быстрого взгляда хватает убедиться, что Уилсон на первом этаже не ранен, а потом, пересчитав всех, Солдат устремляется к Ванде. Кое-кто из вакандцев угрожающе поднимает оружие, но у него нет на это времени.

Ванда все еще стоит прислонившись к стене, тяжело дыша и слепо блуждая глазами. Ему знаком этот взгляд. Он знает, что сам смотрел так же, когда воспоминания били слишком больно, когда он заглядывал слишком глубоко. Из-за этого его пару раз едва не убили, едва не поймали.

– Тише, – говорит он ей.

Почему он раньше не помнил, что знает соковийский? Не в совершенстве: язык пригодился ему всего однажды. Было задание.... Нет. Он не может сейчас об этом думать. Не может вспоминать взрыв и машину, взлетевшую на воздух. 

– Успокойся, Ванда. То, что ты видишь, не реально. Его здесь нет. Я знаю, как тебе плохо, но ты можешь с этим справиться.

Он осторожно протягивает руки, опускает ладони ей на плечи.

– Вернись к нам, Ванда. Ты нужна нам.

Дыхание Ванды по-прежнему срывается, но он видит, как она борется. Ее взгляд цепляется за его, и она вздыхает.

– Это настолько сильнее. Я не знаю, как нам противиться ему.

– Мне жаль, – произносит мягкий голос за его плечом.

Солдат поворачивает голову. Это Вижн, очевидно расстроенный.

– Мне очень жаль, Ванда. Я не хотел…

– Это ты с ней сделал?

Металлический кулак лязгает, правая рука сама тянется за ножом. Может быть, он не в силах убить Вижна, но любому телу из плоти можно причинить боль.

– Я не желал ранить ее! Ванда, ты удивительная, в тебе есть сила, которой нет ни в ком ином. Я хотел показать тебе, что чувствую сам, чтобы ты поняла, почему мы должны сделать это. Я не сознавал… Твое сознание поражает, но это все равно человеческое сознание. Боюсь, то, что я показал, ошеломило тебя.

– Это явное преуменьшение.

Ванда берет себя в руки, хотя ее все еще трясет. Она снова переходит на английский.

– В следующий раз предупреждай заранее.

– Что ты видела? – тихо спрашивает Уилсон.

Солдат краем сознания заметил, как тот подошел, когда пытался успокоить Ванду.

– Я не видела. Я почувствовала. Нечто настолько могущественное, настолько исполненное… оно хочет сокрушить нас, раздавить, словно букашку.

– ГИДРА? – спрашивает Солдат, но как только слово звучит, он понимает, что она описывает не ГИДРУ.

– Нет, – говорит Ванда. – Это не часть нашего мира. Оно пришло извне.

– Из космоса? – произносит Уилсон.

– Возможно. Не знаю, но оно хочет уничтожить всю Землю.

– Да! – восклицает Вижн. – Всю землю. Вот почему нам нужна защита. Мистер Старк понимает, как и Барон.

– Земо, – кивает Уилсон. – Это была его идея?


	21. Что если я никогда не узнаю

Два стража следуют за Стивом и Старком, когда они входят в кабинет, похожий отгороженное пространство с одной стороны ангара. Стив планирует позволить Т’Чалле раскрыть карты, но, разумеется, Старку необходимо заговорить.

– Итак. Весьма впечатляющее сооружение. Признаю, что, возможно, слегка недооценил вакандские возможности самозащиты: честно говоря, я думал, большей частью это слухи и пропаганда.

– Это полезно, –  говорит Т’Чалла, – когда никто не знает точно, насколько ты силен.

– Что ж, в любое другое время я с удовольствием поболтал бы о технологиях, но полагаю, что сейчас не время. Так что лучше скажу: казните нас – и начнется сраный ад.

– Я сказал, что вы поплатитесь жизнями, но не говорил, что потребую расплаты. Вам интересно, откуда мы узнали о вашем прибытии?

– Могу подсказать, – говорит Стив, поворачиваясь к Старку. – Я отправил послу сообщение.

– Отправил, – соглашается Т’Чалла. – И не вы один. Собственно, набралось немалое количество желающих меня уведомить, – он сверкает зубами в улыбке. – Я провел расследование. Это было не особенно сложно, на удивление многие считают, что раз Ваканда изолирована, мы должны быть наивны. Хотя помощница Капитана Роджерса была честна насчет источника, а остальные не были. Я сумел отследить как минимум одно донесение до Гельмута Земо.

– Земо? – повторяет Старк. – Нет, вы, должно быть, ошиблись. К чему Земо делать это?

– То есть, ты признаешь, что Земо знал, – говорит Стив. – Я бы предположил, что он один из тех, кто настоял на этом.

Старк выпячивает подбородок.

– Не буду юлить, это и мое решение. Но извиняться не стану. Нам нужен этот вибраниум. Если мир рухнет, Ваканда рухнет вместе с ним.

– А если Ваканда падет сейчас, можно будет не только захватить уже добытый вибраниум, но и взять под контроль всю добычу, – Стив поворачивается к Т’Чалле. – Вот почему Земо предупредил вас. Если нас казнят – он сможет спровоцировать достаточно возмущения, чтобы разорвать Ваканду на части.

– Земо придется понять, что разорвать нас не так-то просто. Не сомневаюсь, впрочем, что двигало им именно это. Избавиться от тех, кто в будущем может не покориться ему, и получить повод завоевать Ваканду. Довольно умно.

– Вы уверены, что это был Земо? – голос Старка звучит и зло, и встревоженно.

– Смотрите сами, – Т’чалла передает ему планшет.

Стив не может видеть изображения, но видит, как болезненно бледнеет лицо Тони, пока наконец тот не откладывает планшет и не произносит с горечью:

– Проклятье. А он мне нравился.

– Земо из ГИДРЫ? – спрашивает Стив у Т’Чаллы.

– Возможно. Меня больше волнуют его действия, чем его принадлежность к тайному обществу. У меня есть сообщение о нем, адресованное вам, но ваш контакт передал его мне. Она сказала – от мертвеца.

Стив знает слишком многих мертвецов. И слишком многие могли писать ему в последнее время. Но это от Фьюри: он знает это, едва открыв и увидев личный знак, который Фьюри оставляет на таких вещах вместо подписи. А Пегги еще говорила, что Стив склонен к драматическим жестам.

– Может, поделишься? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Старк.

– Фьюри нашел связь между Земо и Аляской, – говорит Стив. – Туда отправляют краденый вибраниум, мы нашли подтверждение в Нигерии. Он стоит за кражами вибраниума. Все еще думаешь, что он не из ГИДРЫ?

Тони, кажется, готов сказать что-то гневное, но потом передумывает.

– Все еще веришь рассказам армейского дружка?

– Каждый шаг проверен, – говорит Стив. – Перевозка вибраниума, рука Земо за кражами. Теперь мы знаем, что он отправил твою команду на смерть. Если он не из ГИДРЫ, то кто он такой?

– Мне кажется, это не важно, – говорит Тони. – Кто бы он ни был, он играл нами. Я все еще думаю, что ты чертовски неправ во многом, но в одном мы можем согласиться. Я по-настоящему устал быть марионеткой. И хочу, чтобы он заплатил за это, – он поворачивается к Т’Чалле: – Но мне по-прежнему нужен вибраниум.

– Мы не уступим требованиям, – ровно отвечает Т’Чалла. – Но я готов к переговорам.

Снаружи раздаются громкие голоса:

– Я должна с ними поговорить, должна им сказать!

Стив вскакивает, не обращая внимания на охрану Т’Чаллы, и толкает дверь, открывая. Ванда входит, таща Вижна за руку.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, – обращается она прямо к Т’Чалле, – что не одобряю ничего, что сделал этот человек. Но он прав насчет всемирной угрозы. Вижн это почувствовал. Я почувствовала. Надвигается нечто, что уничтожит нас, – она смотрит на Тони: – Оружие, которым ты торговал, чтобы пополнить свой банковский счет, убило мои родителей. Твоя глупость и высокомерие уничтожили мою страну, убили тысячи людей, которые жили там. Но я буду сотрудничать с тобой, если это потребуется, если так можно спасти Землю.

Т’Чалла смотрит на Ванду с живым интересом.

– Ты провидица?

– Я не вижу будущего, – Ванда сглатывает. – Я чувствую сознание. Это сознание громадно.

– Это правда, – впервые заговаривает Вижн. – Я тоже это ощутил. Это не зло в чистом виде, нет. Но оно неумолимо. И сильно. Очень, очень сильно.

– Я не слеп к тем угрозам, с которыми сталкивается мир, – говорит Т’Чалла. – Не было никаких шансов на то, что мы решим прекратить изоляцию после инопланетного вторжения в Америку. Мы можем прийти к согласию в отношении вибраниума. Но сперва нужно справиться в врагом у ворот.

– Вы понимаете, – спрашивает Стив,  – что Земо не смог бы захватить ваш вибраниум без помощи изнутри Ваканды?

– Вполне. Но это дело Ваканды. Земо, однако, наша общая забота. И частью платы, если вам нужен наш вибраниум, будет то, что я помогу вам разобраться с ним.

– Полагаю, это, – Старк указывает на костюм, – не церемониальный наряд?

– Это одеяние Черной Пантеры, защитника моего народа. Мое присутствие вас не отяготит, Железный Человек.

– Тогда, похоже, мы отправляемся на Аляску, – Тони встает на ноги. – Могло быть и хуже.

Стив ждет, пока все не выходят, прежде чем сказать:

– Еще кое-что, Старк. Кто начал охоту на мою команду?

– Никто из Мстителей, – отвечает Старк. – Не притворяйся, будто и тебя совесть мучила.

Утечка Альтрона.

– Если ты и в самом деле не знал о сливе данных на мою команду, то мне жаль. Но я не мог позволить им схватить Ванду. Ее пустили бы на опыты.

Старк хмыкает.

– Так и будешь убеждать меня, что дело не в твоем приятеле?

На секунду Стив медлит, ища правильный ответ, а потом понимает, что он прост.

– Нет, не буду. Он тоже не заслуживает оказаться на столе.

– Я не прощаю его, – жестко произносит Тони. – Не собираюсь быть паинькой. Но и строить из себя Иниго Монтойю не буду. Я знаю, что он был всего лишь орудием. И признаю, что слишком многим делился с Земо. Слушай, Кэп, когда все кончится…

– Мы все еще будем вне закона. Знаю.

– Я буду работать над этим. Хотя, если ты прав насчет Земо… – лицо Старка вдруг становится предельно усталым. – Правительство, пожалуй, удалит меня из списка друзей.

– Думал, они это уже сделали, – Стив старается говорить небрежно, но не выходит.

– И над этим я тоже поработал.

 

~~~

Следом ходит стража, давая понять, что они, хоть и не пленники, но отнюдь не желанные гости. Стив замечает, что ему все равно.

Ванда и Вижн отыграли назад к тому, что было до боя между ними. Теперь все прояснилось, и Стив видит Сэма и Роуди, похоже, заново наводящих мосты, видит Скотта и Хоуп, болтающих с бойцами из группы Тони.

Наташа разговаривает с Клинтом, но прерывает беседу и подходит ближе.

– Топор войны зарыт?

– Думаю, он просто вернулся в ящик с инструментами, – Стив снова смотрит вокруг, на людей, идущих по проходу. – Возможно, я был неправ, ведя себя так, будто это мое дело – спасать Ваканду. Они бы и сами успешно себя спасли.

– Да, они могли бы, – соглашается Нат. – По крайней мере, топор вы отложили. Выходит, впереди каникулы?

– Только если Аляска для тебя – отпуск мечты.

– Пойду паковать снегоступы.


	22. Будущее в наших руках

База, где их размещают, вероятно, прилегает к шахте. Помещения выглядят просто, хотя освещены странно: без видимого источника.

Ваканда поражает даже тем малым, что успел увидеть Солдат – но он устал и чувствует, что приближается к началу конца. Проблемы разрешатся, а что потом? Он надеется, что с остальными все будет в порядке, но для себя может надеяться разве что на удачный побег. И все же, если Аляска окажется последним опытом совместной работы, они по крайней мере могут нанести ГИДРЕ серьезный удар.

Ванда, кажется, в порядке; настояла, чтобы он не злился на Вижна. Роджерса он не видел с тех пор как кончился бой, а вот со Старком ненадолго, но схлестнулся.

– Хочу, чтобы ты знал, – сказал тот, – Роджерс может думать только о Джеймсе Барнсе, но я не верю, что ты это он. Может, ты ненавидишь ГИДРУ, ладно, это отлично, все ненавидят ГИДРУ. Но ты по-прежнему убийца, и доверять тебе для меня все равно что драться с Халком без костюма. Предашь нас – я тебя похороню.

– Взаимно, – ответил он.

Его не задевает ненависть Старка: тот в своем праве. Но он верен тем, с кем провел в бегах последние несколько недель. Это непривычное и согревающее чувство: знать, что он верен кому-то.

Закончив обычные упражнения, он понимает, что слишком заведен для сна, и какое-то время строит карточные домики. Металлическая рука, как всегда, каменно-неподвижна. Для него это не заслуга, но он странно горд тем, что на домик уходит вся колода. Он как раз заканчивает, когда появляется Роджерс.

– Так ты идешь с нами?

Солдат фыркает.

– Глупый вопрос.

– Хорошо.

Когда он заговаривает снова, голос звучит странно напряженно.

– Ты помнишь, когда…

– Неважно, – перебивает Солдат. – Какая разница, что я помню. Это ничего не меняет.

– Как ты торопишься возразить. А я, может быть, говорил о прошлой неделе. Тебя что-то пугает в том, что ты вспоминаешь?

– Роджерс. Мы уже разобрались с этим.

– Не хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Баки, не буду. Но глядя на тебя, я не вижу призрака. Я вижу человека, который достучался до Ванды, когда это никому не удавалось. Человека, который посреди боя остановился спасти тех, кто не мог постоять за себя. Я не просто вижу в тебе Баки, потому что хочу. Я вижу то, что есть.

– Раньше не видел.

– Все, что я видел раньше, это чертово личное дело. То, что сделала ГИДРА… Я не думал, что после такого можно выжить.

– А он и не выжил, – шепчет Солдат.

– Самое важное уцелело.

– Нет. Как ты можешь так говорить? Я едва не убил тебя.

– Это была ГИДРА. Ты не владел собой.

– Ты знаешь, какой приказ отдали перед последним заданием? Не убить тебя. Только не дать добраться до центральной консоли. Я едва не провалил задание. И когда ты помог мне выбраться из-под упавшей балки, тебя бил я. Я не выполнял задание – просто пытался тебя заткнуть. Потому что твои слова… Я не хотел их слышать. Если ты был на стороне добра, если мы были друзьями, тогда все, что я делал, было во зло. Это делало меня злодеем, чудовищем. Меня заставили думать, что я прав. И я почти убил тебя, когда ты сказал, что я ошибаюсь. Вот и все. Это был я. Это все был я.

– Ты был не в себе, – говорит Стив мягко, но уверенно. – Да ради бога, тебя пытали семьдесят лет, Бак…

– Нет!

– Хорошо, но как мне называть тебя, ты не выбрал имя! Это неважно, зовись как хочешь, я все равно тебя вижу. Вижу парня, который всегда напоминал мне о том, что действительно важно.

– Ты не можешь, ты не можешь…

Ему хочется дружить с Роджерсом, и не только дружить, но пространство между ними раскалывается. Он не может принять наследство мертвеца. Он должен заставить Стива увидеть.

– Не говори мне, что происходит в моей голове, – просит Стив. – Если ты хочешь быть кем-то новым, это нормально, это твой выбор, и твоя жизнь – не мое дело. Но не уничижай себя. Ты выстоял после всего, что с тобой сделали, это поразительно. Ты по-прежнему заботишься о других, по-прежнему пытаешься помогать. Это восхищает меня. Ты меня восхищаешь.

– Я – оскорбление для твоего Баки, – зло рычит Солдат. – Мерзость. Тебе придется это увидеть.

– Я знаю, что я вижу, – говорит Роджерс, шагая вперед.

Солдат целует его. Он не собирался; это секундный порыв, уловка, чтобы оттолкнуть Роджерса. Будет знать, когда почувствует пасть железнорукого чудовища. Он оттолкнет его, и так тому и быть.

Он не учел реакции собственного тела. В нем живет память Баки о поцелуях Стива Роджерса, но знание о том, каково это, успело померкнуть. Взрыв ощущений застает его врасплох. Он понятия не имел, что все будет так.

А Стив не останавливается: он углубляет поцелуй, поднимает ладонь и касается небритой щеки. Это кажется таким правильным.

В конце концов он отстраняется, неровно дыша. Стив улыбается, весело и мягко.

– Целуешься совсем как раньше.

– Роджерс…

Это в планы не входило.

– Если это была попытка от меня избавиться, она не сработала.

Вот как все очевидно. Солдат, человек, кто бы он ни был, понимает, что не может ясно соображать. Сознание сужается, но не в плохом смысле.

Стив наклоняется ближе.

– Скажи мне, если не хочешь этого. Потому что я хочу. С тобой.

Губы соприкасаются снова, и что-то ломается, телесная память пробивается вовне – вместе с отчаянным желанием просто почувствовать удовольствие, и все это – Стив. Стивов в его голове множество, и образы накладываются один на другой.

Он хватает Стива за плечи, а потом они вцепляются друг в друга. Яростно, грубо и отчаянно они держатся один за другого, как за саму жизнь. Нет ни пути назад, ни единой мысли, только безудержное чувство.

 

– Мне все равно, – говорит Стив позже.

Их тела все еще переплетены, Стив водит носом вдоль стыка плоти и металла на плече. Он не может взять себя в руки и отстраниться: настолько ему хорошо.

– Для меня не важно, как ты думаешь о себе, кем хочешь называться. Я люблю тебя.

– Ты не говорил этого раньше, – вырывается у него.

Самое время потерять барьер между мозгами и ртом.

– Мне стоило сказать. Вот почему я не упущу шанс сказать сейчас. Не упущу возможности попросить прощения.

– За что?

– За то, что отказался от тебя. Дважды. Когда ты упал с поезда, когда я увидел папку. Я отказался от тебя, бросил тебя. Я не думал, что человек способен пережить такое. Я ошибался. Ты смог и ты пережил. Самый сильный, самый упрямый из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

Он не может отказаться от этого. От ощущения близости Стива, от осознания, что нужен, от возможности дать что-то взамен. Но он заставляет себя говорить.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал им, даже когда говоришь о другом. Ты много просишь. Твой друг Баки – ты хотел бы, чтобы он жил, побывав мной? Со всем тем, что я наделал.

– Сколько раз мне нужно сказать, что ты не виноват? – теперь Стив подхватывает его под шею. – То, что они сотворили с тобой. Любой бы…

– Нет. Нет, ты не стал бы. Ты нашел бы способ умереть, – в этом он твердо убежден. – Было время, когда я знал, когда я понимал. Не все, но достаточно. Но я не боролся, потому что там было столько оружия, а я боялся пуль.

В теле поднимается фантомная боль – напоминание о том, что иногда он все-таки боролся. До того, как страх победил.

– Если бы я держался, если бы продолжал драться, рано или поздно я вынудил бы их убить меня.

Он хотел жить – хотя жизнь была адом, он все равно хотел. И Баки хотел. Роковая ошибка, которой ГИДРА воспользовалась.

– Ты думаешь, я прокляну тебя за то, что ты выжил? – неверяще спрашивает Стив.

– Другие люди умерли, потому что я хотел жить. Ты не позволил бы такому случиться. Он, Баки, думал, что нельзя сдаваться слишком быстро, слишком дешево отдавать жизнь. Но теперь я понимаю это. Нежелание жить, зная, что, если умрешь, спасешь других. Я просто понял это слишком поздно.

Он не ждет, что Стив навалится на него, как будто враз отяжелев.

– Как человек, испытавший и жизнь, и смерть, могу сказать, что жизнь иногда намного труднее. И все-таки ты живешь. Мне кажется, это здорово.

– Стив…

Он думал об этом. Стив тоже потерял слишком много. Но сейчас он чувствует это иначе, чем прежде.

– Мне так жаль, – говорит он. – Ты мог прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь с Пегги Картер.

– Мне гораздо лучше сейчас. В этом времени я встретил Сэма, Ванду и Нат. И нашел тебя. А Пегги счастливо прожила без меня. Она показала мне, что шанс на счастье дается не один раз.

Он немного сдвигается, не убирая рук.

– Не возражаешь, если я останусь?

– Нет. Я только за.

 

~~~

 

Он все равно лежит без сна. Потому что это не ответ.

Признать себя Баки значило бы признать все, что он потерял. Для Агента существовал только путь вперед, и любой шаг был ценен. У Баки Барнса были только утраты. Семья, которую он так любил. Он сам и все, что он успел совершить. Душа, за неимением другого слова. Смеет ли он признавать все это своим? Жить, пав так низко и не в силах подняться больше, чем на ступеньку. Безвозвратно проиграв все свои битвы и заклеймив себя поражением.

Возможно, есть более важный вопрос: хотел бы человек, которого запытали до смерти в проклятой лаборатории в Лихай, ожить снова, если бы мог? Жить даже с тяжестью преступлений Агента на плечах. Жить со всеми невозвратными потерями. Жить с воспоминаниями.

Он уже ответил, разве нет? Баки Барнс всегда хотел жить.

Будет больно хранить все, что ГИДРА упрятала в нем. Эта мысль вызывает у него сильнейшую усталость. Но будет трусостью не попытаться.


	23. От конца и до начала

Стив просыпается рано и какое-то время не может взять в толк, почему с ним в постели кто-то еще. У него давным давно не было интрижек на одну ночь, и они никогда не заканчивались совместной ночевкой. Он пробует как можно осторожнее повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и зарабатывает сонное:

– Прекрати ерзать, Стив.

Баки. На миг Стив думает, что спит, и боится проснуться. Потом ему удается развернуть плечи и посмотреть как следует.

Баки – с длинными волосами, нисколько не скрывающими новых черт.

Это он. Это он. Стив ни за что больше в этом не усомнится, и даже если остаток жизни придется называть его каким-нибудь нелепым именем, он это примет. Если он может прожить эту жизнь рядом с Баки, которого покинул дважды, он ее проживет.

В тот самый миг, когда Стив дает обещание, Баки просыпается полностью. Это не мирное пробуждение: Стив видит, как он напряженно застывает, потом с усилием выпрямляется, так и не расслабившись.

– Как спалось? – спрашивает Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Или хотя бы не изображать его наиграннее, чем обычно.

– Сносно.

Его взгляд и принадлежит Баки, которого помнит Стив, и не принадлежит ему. Он замечает тень того, как Баки смотрел, в чем-то проштрафившись, но тень мимолетна и тут же прячется за жесткостью и твердым самоконтролем, которых Стив не помнит. Так трудно не подпустить дурацкую ухмылку при мысли о том, сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы изучить этого нового Баки.

– Я попробую, – говорит тот, и слова вылетают быстрее, чем Стив слышал за весь новый век.

– Что попробуешь? – спрашивает он, искренне заинтригованный. – Ту вакандскую выпивку, которой Сэм и Клинт набрались прошлым вечером?

Он уверен, что речь не об этом, но не хочет ошибиться в предположениях.

– Стать Баки. Не уверен, что выйдет, но попробую.

– Не говори об этом как о тесте, – просит Стив. – Тебе не нужно как-то по-особенному вести себя, чтобы мне угодить.

– Я не собираюсь. Это ради меня. Но будет трудно, не спорь со мной.

Стив глотает все возражения, уже пришедшие на ум, и осторожно произносит:

– Трудности тебя никогда не останавливали. Ни тогда, ни теперь. Значит ли это, что я могу называть тебя Баки?

– Да, – улыбка Баки немного неуверенная, осторожная, но все-таки теплая. – Да, Стив. Можешь.

 

Стив перебирает полдюжины способов рассказать друзьям о решении Баки, но останавливается на том, чтобы действовать по обстоятельствам. Когда Мстители собираются на завтрак в армейской столовой, он идет к кофейному автомату и заботливо спрашивает:

– Принести тебе кофе, Баки?

Воцаряется тишина. Вопрос задает Наташа:

– Баки? – и это звучит вопросом только наполовину.

– Да, – твердо отвечает Стив.

Ванда отталкивает стул, направляется прямо к Баки и изо всех сил обнимает его.

– Я так рада, – слышит Стив и сам готов обнять ее так же крепко.

Сэм удивляет его, протянув руку.

– Сэм Уилсон. Я люблю птичек, и меня можно подкупить печеньем.

– Я запомню, – говорит Баки.

Остальные воспринимают новость спокойнее, за исключением Скотта, который, обратившись к Сэму за объяснениями, принимается клянчить у Баки автограф. И в конце концов получает его.

Позже подходит Роуди и поздравляет Стива. Он кажется искренним, и все остатки враждебности, которую Стив испытывал к нему, тают. Тони, однако, ни слова не говорит ни Баки, ни Стиву. Его лицо твердеет, сделавшись почти жестоким. Странно для него. Стив отвечает ему таким же твердым взглядом. Теперь он не отступит.

Тони застает его врасплох, отрезав от остальных прежде чем уйти.

– Я знаю, что мой отец делал руку твоему приятелю, – говорит он почти воинственно. – Нашел материалы.

– Тони, мне жаль, – слышит Стив собственный голос.

– Он ничего не знал о ГИДРЕ, – продолжает Тони. – Клянусь тебе. В смысле, мы с ним были как спички и бензин, но он никогда бы… Ты знаешь, что он еврей? Не в полном смысле слова, он был атеистом и не придерживался культуры. Но на деле он еврейский мальчик из Ист-Сайда.

– Я догадывался, – говорит Стив. – Говард никогда не говорил мне, но однажды я услышал, как Эрскин что-то сказал на идиш, а Говард поперхнулся смешком.

– Ана делала так иногда, когда я был ребенком. Ана Джарвис. Ты… нет, Ана говорила, что не встречала тебя… Он мог строить из себя великого Гэтсби, но не забывал об этом. Я знаю, что это он распахнул двери Золе, но никогда не поверю, что он знал, что Зола все еще в ГИДРЕ.

– Тони, ради всего святого, я никогда так не думал. Говард... Говарду, которого я знал, было интереснее сделать что-то, чем спрашивать, стоит ли.

– Да, Пеп всегда говорит, что это одна из моих проблем.

 

~~~

 

Команда беглецов летит отдельно, на вакандском самолете под маскировкой, от которой у Тони бы слюнки потекли. Они надеются уверить ГИДРУ, будто Мстители все еще разделены. Ванда и Сэм спят большую часть перелета. Стиву нахождение в воздухе нравится ничуть не больше обычного, но на сей раз он принимает предложение Баки сыграть в карты. Это помогает, хотя его все равно больше интересуют картинки на рубашках, чем сама игра.

– Я видел «Тайную вечерю» Леонардо, – говорит он.

– Видел? И как она? В смысле, как она сохранилась?

Она была укрыта под мешками с песком, когда Воющие Коммандос проезжали через Милан. Чудо, что стена уцелела после бомбежек союзников, в то время как большая часть монастыря оказалась разрушена. Стива грыз страх, что фреску повредит плесень.

– Она на месте. Ее долго реставрировали. Я примерно знал, чего ожидать, смотрел в интернете, чтобы не разочароваться. Но знаешь, считается, что неумелые попытки реставрации нанесли больше вреда, чем бомбежка.

– Но она на месте, – говорит Баки.

– Да, – Стив смотрит на карту еще немного. – Баки, – его волнует сама возможность произнести это.

– Да?

Баки отвечает не сразу, как будто не привык слышать собственное имя. Но отвечает.

– Когда разберемся с Земо, нужно будет вернуть тебе доброе имя.

– Что? – Баки смотрит на него, словно он вдруг перешел на тарабарщину.

– Нам нужно растолковать всем, что в преступлениях ГИДРЫ нет твоей вины. Нынешняя война компроматов не облегчит задачу, но если рассказать, что ты на стороне Мстителей, это может помочь. Никто не собирался арестовывать Наташу после тех снимков, где она билась с пришельцами в Нью-Йорке. А у Наташи нет твоей репутации, чтобы можно было к ней обратиться.

– Ты что-то путаешь. Как может помочь репутация Зимнего Солдата?

– Я говорю о твоей репутации времен войны.

– Нет?

– Что? – в замешательстве переспрашивает  Стив.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это всплыло. Что я был Баки.

Стив внутренне вздрагивает оттого, что Баки снова заговорил о себе в третьем лице, но никак это не комментирует.

– Я не хочу… Пусть это останется при нем. Это все, что осталось.

– Баки. Мы это уже проходили. Содеянное ими – не твоя вина. Ты победил. Тебя не смогли уничтожить.

– Да, но весь остальной мир видит это немного иначе. Меня не оправдают. А может, и Ванду тоже. Нам придется справляться с этим. Но я не хочу втягивать в это Бекку.

Стив, уже открывший было рот, чтобы возразить, захлопывает его.

– Они же… Репортеры не отстанут, начнут охотиться за ней, выспрашивать, что она чувствует, узнав, что ее брат – предатель. И ее детей, и детей Лиззи. Нельзя заставлять их проходить через это.

Проклятье. Насчет прессы он прав.

– Даже не думай, – говорит Баки, и таким тоном он к Стиву еще не обращался. – Не поступай так с ними.

 

~~~

 

Наконец, на складе они встречают главных союзников.

– Здравствуй, Кейт, – приветствует Стив Шерон.

Он простил обман, но это не значит, что он откажет себе в веселье.

– Капитан, – отвечает Шерон с иронической ухмылкой.

Хилл уже на месте, встречает Стива молчаливым кивком. Он понимает, что она имеет в виду: сейчас не время благодарить ее за помощь. Он сделает это позже. Пока времени едва хватает на то, чтобы представить ван Дайн (по чьим комментариям очевидно, что ей не терпится проверить связи Шерон и Хилл: она явно не из доверчивых, а значит, они с Хилл в конце концов проникнутся уважением друг к другу) и Лэнга, пока они ждут остальных перед началом летучки.

Фьюри разыгрывает драматическое появление, Наташа шагает рядом, и Баки берет его на мушку прежде, чем хоть кто-то успевает глазом моргнуть.


	24. Твоя кровь на мне, моя - на тебе

Стив чувствует, как воздух вокруг смерзается: быстрее, чем лед в кабине «Валькирии». Почему Фьюри, почему Фьюри? Программа ГИДРЫ не срабатывала ни на Стива, ни на Наташу. Нужно действовать, выбить оружие, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Баки будет разбит, если ГИДРА снова вынудит его убить кого-то.

– Стив! – Ванда оказывается рядом. – Стив, успокойся. Ты не в себе.

Пистолет в руках Баки даже не дрогнул.

– Ему помогай, – сдавленно отзывается Стив.

– Стив, я не думаю, что это программа.

– Так точно, черт возьми, – отвечает Баки привычным пугающе невыразительным тоном. – Кто, по-твоему, этот парень?

– Он на нашей стороне.

Наташа так неподвижна, что ее вид просто кричит об опасности, внутри Стива снова поднимается паника: что если она разделается с Баки?

– Романофф, – говорит тот тем же мертвым голосом. – Вспомни Одессу. Знаешь, кто инструктировал меня перед заданием?

– Одесса, – Стив переводит взгляд на Нат. – В Одессе ты работала на ЩИТ?

– Пару лет после ухода из Красной комнаты я фрилансила. Одесса была последним разом. Клинт нашел меня, когда я истекала кровью, и привел с собой.

– На мне была зачистка, – говорит Бартон из-за спины Стива. – Только за кем я зачищаю, мне не докладывали.

Лед превращается в бритвенные лезвия. Ноги сами несут Стива к Фьюри, пока между ними не остается меньше пары шагов. Теперь он старается на загораживать Баки линию выстрела.

– Вы сказали, что не были в курсе.

– Я не знал, что Зимний Солдат – это Джеймс Барнс.

Фьюри стоит совершенно неподвижно. Но Стив никогда не видел его настолько напряженным, даже в полутьме собственной квартиры, когда Зимний Солдат стрелял в него сквозь стены.

– В данных значился Уильям Харрисон Хендрикс. Приговоренный к смерти преступник, доброволец, чей мозг пострадал в результате эксперимента.

Гнев рвется наружу все сильнее и сильнее, алмазно-острый, но есть кое-что поважнее гнева. Стив поворачивается к Баки и встает между ним и Фьюри, по-прежнему вне линии огня.

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Хорошо, хочешь убить его – не стану осуждать. Хотя тут есть те, кто может попытаться. Но разве это поможет? Еще одна смерть. Если хочешь остановиться, нужно с чего-то начать. Почему бы не с этого?

И он отступает прочь от Фьюри, полностью открывая линию выстрела.

Он успевает подумать, что кто-то может вмешаться. Хотя бы Наташа. Но они хранят молчание, так что всем слышно, как Баки щелкает предохранителем, возвращая его на место.

– Какого черта. Я в тебя уже стрелял.

– Трижды, – говорит Фьюри.

– Все три попал? Сквозь стену было не видно.

Он зачехляет пистолет, словно ставя точку.

– Ты стрелял в него сквозь стену? – переспрашивает Бартон.

– Следил за взглядом Роджерса, чтобы определить цель.

– Я весьма впечатлен.

– Ну ладно, – подает голос Сэм, сбрасывая напряжение, которое по-прежнему можно резать ножом. – Оставим убийственные байки до другого раза. Нам надо спланировать нападение.

 

~~~

 

Баки тратит больше часа, перепроверяя свое вооружение, в том числе кое-что новое от Т’Чаллы. Ему нужно приноровиться ко всему, прежде чем идти воевать. Потом точно так же он проверяет собственную руку. ГИДРА приучила его держать ее в порядке в поле, еще большему он выучился, наблюдая за техниками, и позже, когда читал украденные материалы. Поддержание протеза в рабочем состоянии было вопросом практики, как и присмотр за оборудованием. Ему это нужно; не имеет значения, хочет ли он этого. Впрочем, сейчас он сознает, что смотрит на руку в другом свете. Она не в ответе за то, как ею пользовалась ГИДРА. Но теперь он может использовать ее иначе, лучше, не только для борьбы с ГИДРОЙ. Он перевязывал ею раны Стива, играл в карты с Вандой, готовил для них всех в том бункере в Африке. Возможно – как бы глупо ни было об этом думать – рука заслуживала этого.

– А Пегги тебя когда-нибудь инструктировала? – спрашивает Стив, присоединившись к нему.

Они снова делят одну комнату – по молчаливому согласию.

– Нет. Она подписывала некоторые задания, я нашел записи. Вломился в хранилище, где держали все спасенное из подвалов Трискелиона. Думаю, она купилась на историю Уильяма Хендрикса.

– Сколько заданий были даны ЩИТом?

– Я не подсчитывал. Не все. Говард Старк не был одним из них.

– Нет. Конечно, нет.

Это сложная тема. Стоит отдать должное Фьюри, он оказался достаточно небрезглив, чтобы отдать марионетке-убийце личный приказ. Но если Стив хочет смотреть на вещи иначе, он не будет сбрасывать это со счетов.

Когда Стив скользит в постель рядом с ним, наступает неловкое молчание, и Баки спрашивает себя, не ошибка ли это, могут ли они вернуть настоящую близость, когда первая страсть схлынула. Но прикосновения ладони Стива достаточно, чтобы усмирить беспокойство, и он обнимает в ответ живой рукой, держа холодную металлическую подальше от кожи Стива.

– Иногда мне интересно, – вдруг говорит Стив, – если бы я вернулся в Штаты после войны. Наверное, начал бы работать на ЩИТ. Стал бы я… в конце концов я бы одобрил их действия? Одобрил бы Уильяма Харрисона Хендрикса?

– Нет! – вырывается у него, как от удара. – Не ты, только не ты.

– Я в этом не уверен. Узнав о проекте «Озарение», я бы ошарашен, но не ушел в отставку. Часами думал о том, стоит ли, вертел в голове одно и то же. Говорил с Сэмом, ездил к Пегги, даже приглашал Шерон на кофе, лишь бы не думать об этом. Я так и не решился. До сих пор не знаю, какое решение принял бы. И дело не в том, что Фьюри убедил меня. Я боялся, что если уйду, у меня ничего не останется. И сам я превращусь в ничто.

– Не превратишься, – он выводит круги на спине у Стива, стараясь передать через прикосновения свою уверенность. – И ты поступил бы правильно.

– Надеюсь на это. Иногда я думаю… о том, что мне показала Ванда. Худший кошмар. Думаю, что это могло бы случиться, если бы я не разбил самолет.

– Ну, значит, ты дурак. Этого с тобой никогда бы не случилось.

Но раз уж они заговорили о том, что могло бы быть, есть еще один насущный вопрос.

– Стив. А почему ты не искал меня?

Он чувствует, как Стив напрягается, и почти жалеет, что спросил. Но им нужно это прояснить.

– Мне не приходило в голову, что ты мог выжить. Я думал, что придется просить людей рискнуть жизнями, чтобы привезти обратно мертвое тело. А нам нужно было переправить Золу в Лондон для допроса.

– Я читал об этом. Ты вовремя успел на самолет Шмидта, верно?

– Да, верно.

– Тогда и к лучшему, что не искал.

Он думает о самолете, держащем курс на Нью-Йорк, думает о друзьях, о людях, каждый день ходящих по улицам, о знакомых лицах, которых могло не стать. Думает о незнакомцах, умерших от его рук. Трудно найти равновесие, но, как бы это ни марало его, он знает, что выбрал бы.

– Я не могу… – голос Стива пресекается. – Никогда не прощу себя за это. Я просто ломился за ГИДРОЙ очертя голову, чтобы отомстить, и все в итоге оказалось зря.

– Нет, ничерта не зря, – рычит Баки. – Ты не уничтожил ГИДРУ, но спас тысячи жизней. Это было не зря, Стив, не говори глупостей. 

– И все-таки мне стоило… Послать команду, сделать что-нибудь. Я должен был подумать о том, что Зола сделал с тобой.

– Думаешь, я не должен был? Мне нужно было сказать тебе.

– А почему не сказал?

Он закрывает глаза. Он задолжал Стиву хотя бы это.

– Думал, если об этом узнают, меня отошлют в Штаты, в лабораторию. Я не боялся, что ты меня сдашь, но было бы нечестно просить тебя утаивать такое от Картер или Старка, когда на тебе и так много всего. К тому же я не знал, чем именно меня накачал Зола. Так и видел перед собой, как Красный Череп сдирает с себя лицо, и думал, что закончу так же.

Руки Стива, ласково блуждавшие по телу, замирают, но он не отводит их, а сжимает теснее.

– Ты знаешь, Бак, – говорит он, помолчав. – Мне кажется, даже Эрскин не понимал, что такое сыворотка. Увидев Красного Черепа, я подумал, что понял его слова насчет превращения дурного в ужасное. Но я о многом думал. Сыворотка не сделала меня лучше или хуже как человека, она просто заставила тело работать. Мне кажется, сыворотка дает людям то, чего они хотят. Шмидт хотел стать нечеловеком. Я хотел вырасти, выглядеть так, как должен выглядеть герой. А ты просто хотел остаться собой.

– Вышло так себе.

– Тебя пытали! Это любого меняет. После всего, что они сделали, в тебе осталось столько прежнего, что я поверить не могу. Я бы отнес это на счет сыворотки, но ты же знаешь, Бак. Дело в тебе.

Ночью они снова занимаются любовью. Не так, как в Ваканде, дико и отчаянно, но отголоски все равно примешиваются к удовольствию. Им еще многому нужно научиться в нынешних телах, но им так хорошо. Больше, чем хорошо.

 

После Стив разворачивается, опершись на локоть, волосы торчат во все стороны.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал кое-что перед завтрашним днем. Я собирался выбрать тебя.

– О чем ты?

– На войне. Я понял – прямо перед тем, как мы сели на чертов поезд. Я не мог быть с Пегги и сохранить то, что было у нас. Я выбрал тебя. Если бы и ты меня выбрал. Собирался сказать тебе после поимки Золы.

– Мы не могли…

– Я думал об этом, – говорит Стив. – Думал, что мы сможем уехать во Францию, где это было бы законно. Тебе хорошо давался язык, а я мог бы выучиться. Мы нашли бы работу, а если кто и решил бы копаться в грязном белье, ну и пусть.

Баки смотрит на него во все глаза.

– Но тебе пришлось бы… Тебе пришлось бы отказаться от Капитана Америки?

– Капитан Америка существовал только на время войны, – объясняет Стив. – По крайней мере, я поначалу так думал. У СНР были другие соображения. Но да, мне пришлось бы уйти в отставку. Тогда или теперь. Капитан Америка ничто рядом с тобой.

– Агент Картер…

– Пегги было лучше без меня. Все место в моем сердце, которое я мог бы отдать ей, уже принадлежало тебе. Я не смог бы вести ее за собой, а она была слишком умна, чтобы отступить мне за спину.

– Стив. Я не могу тебе позволить… У меня нет никаких шансов на помилование или оправдание.

– А мне все равно. Нет, это эгоистично... Мне не все равно. Мне важен ты, я готов драться за тебя, и если тебя заставят провести остаток жизни в бегах, я все равно буду рядом.

Это ошеломляет. На ум приходит все, из-за чего он не может принять этого, из-за чего должен оттолкнуть Стива. Но он знает, что не оттолкнет.

Если бы он думал об этом, то наверняка счел бы сон в одной постели невозможным, но, прижавшись к Стиву, он спит лучше, чем когда-либо на своей памяти.

 

~~~

 

Утром они снаряжаются к бою. Ощущения странно знакомы: совсем как множество раз на войне.

Баки вертит в руках нож, который Стив вернул ему на поезде во Франции: тот, который он сжимал в ладони, чтобы уснуть. Он помнит, что носил такой же нож на войне – лезвие поновее, но такая же зазубренная рукоять. И разумеется, нож оставался при нем, когда он упал. Следовал ли единственный нож за ним через годы, или мышечная память потянула его к другому такому же? Неважно. Он затыкает его за ремень.

– Ты же знаешь, что не обязан это делать, – говорит Стив.

– Обязан.

– Я должен был это сказать.

Стив замолкает, подбирает щит, потом опускает его снова.

– Ты думал когда-нибудь о том, чтобы просто остановиться? Ты мог воспользовался одним из своих фальшивых удостоверений и просто исчезнуть. И, не знаю, делать что захочешь.

– А что я захотел бы делать?

– Все, что захочешь, – повторяет Стив. – Все это было потому что ты не мог представить ничего другого?

– Что-то другое вряд ли возможно.

Он все еще привыкает к мысли о возможностях. Что у него есть шанс. Что будущее, сколь угодно трудное, могло бы включать в себя Стива, Ванду, Сэма Уилсона и, может быть, остальных. Но дело не только в этом.

– То, что они сделали, – говорит он. – Когда я понял. Это было неправильно. Это нужно было остановить. Кому, если не мне? Ты же видишь это. Знаю, что видишь.

– Да, – кивает Стив. – Но… Бак, я должен знать. На войне, когда я спросил, вернешься ли ты на фронт, ты согласился только из-за меня?

Он задумывается. Это было так давно.

– Не только, – произносит он в конце концов.

Нет. Баки тоже всю жизнь ненавидел хулиганов.


	25. Как много не рассказанных историй

Они собираются быстро: те четверо, что так долго были в бегах, Хилл и Шерон Картер. Фьюри пока не показывался, но будет на месте.

– Когда выдвигаемся? – спрашивает Уилсон.

По плану их отряд атакует базу первым, потом войдут команда Старка и вакандская ударная группа, координируемые Фьюри и Хилл. Они надеются, люди Земо до сих пор считают, что Мстители расколоты, и решат, что команда Старка преследует их, а не помогает. Шерон Картер на связи с местными правоохранителями, но они будут задействованы только в зачистке.

– Есть проблема, – мрачно говорит Хилл.

– Ладно, выкладывай, – отвечает Стив.

– Экстренное перекрытие дорог. Прошла информация, что ты планируешь государственный переворот в Штатах. Вся страна поднята по тревоге, и гражданские перелеты до Аляски приостановлены.

– Ну, это добавит Земо популярности, – ворчит Уилсон.

– Общественность знает, что это его рук дело? – спрашивает Стив.

Он снова по-капитански сжимает челюсти: об этом выражении Баки шутил, что Стив будто позирует на невидимую камеру.

– Нет, – говорит Хилл. – Это вышло как правительственная сводка.

– Приостановка гражданских рейсов не остановит Старка и вакандцев, – замечает Уилсон.

– Значит, этим не кончится, – отвечает Хилл.

Шерон Картер – Баки придется думать о ней как о Шерон, «Агент Картер» это слишком странно, – Шерон Картер поднимает взгляд от монитора, за которым работает.

– Наши проблемы на этом точно не кончатся. Я пытаюсь установить нормальную связь – или скорее Тони Старк пытается связаться, а я пытаюсь получить сообщение.

– Связь тоже обрезана? – спрашивает Баки.

Монитор пронзительно пищит, потом прорезается голос Тони Старка.

– Слышно? Черт, чувствую себя как в старом кино, меня слышно?

– Мы тебя слышим, Тони, – говорит Стив.

– Хорошо. Ну, плохие новости в том, что Земо взломал мои системы, работал изнутри, Пеппер сейчас ведет охоту на крота. Я могу с этим справиться, но уйдет пара часов. Так что тут все потенциально небезопасно, и пока я это не исправлю, мы ни на чем не сможем взлететь. Земо может разбить самолеты, это слишком рискованно даже для меня.

– А хорошие новости?

– А я не говорил, что они есть, Капитан Морковка. Есть новость похуже: Земо устроил все это не просто ради эвакуации своего старья с базы до того как ты туда доберешься. Мы все еще распутываем след, но суть в том, что Земо работает над контролем интернета.

– Откуда ты знаешь об этом?

– Потому что я тоже работал. Это была экстренная мера, если бы с неба повалились новые пришельцы, нам понадобилось бы идеальное взаимодействие. Ладно, потом прочитаешь мне лекцию о том, что любое такое изобретение попадает не в те руки. Мужик в костюме пантеры тоже не в восторге, но сейчас мы, похоже, вынудили Земо действовать, и он привел основной план в исполнение.

– Захвати интернет, и сможешь контролировать все, – громко замечает Баки.

Старк, разумеется слышит это, несмотря на прерывающуюся связь, потому что он отвечает полным сарказма тоном:

– Да, против этого мы тут и собрались. Это не просто захват ютьюба и твиттера. Земо получит доступ к GPS, к мировым рынкам. Это урок всем – не слишком полагаться на технологию.

Стив фыркает.

– Урок, конечно. Так сколько у нас времени?

– Он наверняка уже запустил программу. Но даже с его технологиями это займет время. Ему захочется активировать все разом, так что у нас есть передышка.

– Вижн может его остановить? – спрашивает Уилсон.

– Мы над этим работаем. К сожалению, реакция на Альтрона привела к тому, что он пошел по пути наблюдения за космосом, а не контроля земных технологий. Думаю, даже у пурпурных киборгов есть кривая обучаемости.

Повисает пауза. Потом Стив говорит:

– Нам понадобится помощь.

Им нужна помощь, но нужно и выиграть время, помешать Земо так быстро осуществлять свои планы. Отвлекающий маневр. А единственный доступный способ отвлечения – они сами.

Он в команде на так давно, но Стив достаточно хорошо знает всех, кроме Лэнга и ван Дайн, чтобы помочь им сработаться.

Уилсон и Ванда. Романофф, Бартон, Лэнг и ван Дайн. Фьюри, который давно отошел от полевой работы, но старые лисы – самые хитрые.

С помощью тарелок и кружек Стив сооружает импровизированную карту укрепления Земо. Он часто пользовался этим способом во время войны, чтобы показать остальным карты, которые держал в голове. В нынешнем положении они не могут прибегнуть к компьютерной проекции: нельзя даже сказать точно, какую часть сети Земо мог уже взломать.

– Сейчас очень пригодился бы Тор, – замечает Романофф.

Тор. Еще будучи Зимним Солдатом, Баки провел исследование о каждом из Мстителей. И даже его исковерканному рассудку Тор казался невероятным. Летающие люди в доспехах, люди, превращающиеся в зеленых гоблинов, – это ладно. Но Тор?

– Он правда бог грома? – тихо спрашивает он у Стива.

– Думаю, его приняли за бога по ошибке, – отвечает Стив. – Когда-то давно. Он же первый тебе скажет, что никакой он не бог. Вообще-то он отличный парень. Ты бы ему понравился.

 

~~~

 

Поскольку у них нет при себе инопланетянина, способного швыряться молниями, Баки оказывается на краю нависающей скалы, в ожидании. Секретным базам, в конце концов, надо чем-то кормить свой секретный персонал, и великий план Земо не помеха фургонам снабжения. Пока.

Вот для чего он и был создан. Быстро спуститься на крышу грузовика, разбить окно пассажирской дверцы и нырнуть внутрь, спешно угомонить водителя хлороформом (все из запасов Фьюри: это милосерднее, чем удушающий захват). Даже в тесном пространстве при его силе удается без проблем убрать бесчувственное тело в сторону, хотя с тем, чтобы выровнять грузовик на дороге, проблемы все-таки возникают.

Под следующей скалой раздается удар по крыше, и Уилсон без крыльев проскальзывает в окно следом за ним. Им приходится столкнуть водителя на пол под пассажирское кресло. К счастью, крупным его не назовешь.

Было время, когда он просто вытолкнул бы человека на дорогу. Агент не убивал ради убийства, но мало волновался о сопутствующем ущербе.

Он не может отвлекаться на это сейчас.

Базы ГИДРЫ организованы по довольно сложной модели. Но, хотя разные ячейки независимы друг от друга, все они устроены внутри по одной и той же схеме. Эта находится внутри скалы, что само по себе необычно, а значит, внутренний план тоже может оказаться незнакомым. Территория, на которую въезжают машины доставки; роликовые двери, открывающиеся при появлении грузовика; явно скучающая охрана. Новости о великом плане Земо еще не просочились в командный распорядок.

Все настолько монотонно, что они попадают прямо внутрь, прежде чем кто-то окликает:

– Эй! Вам нельзя здесь…

За этим следует короткая пробежка – чтобы не дать никому поднять тревогу. Это быстрая и тихая работа: стремительные движения Уилсона, который одним прыжком вырубает кого-то, выбросив руку вперед; знакомое чувство, когда кулаки встречают чужую плоть. Возвращающее его от бесконечных убийств для ГИДРЫ к старым бруклинским переулкам. Драки так давно стали частью его природы, что он может позволить себе даже отвлечься на секунду.

Вся охрана повержена. Передышка не будет долгой, повсюду наверняка развешаны камеры, хотя их проверкой тоже занят кто-нибудь скучающий.

Уилсон говорит в только что включившийся коммуникатор – сейчас их все равно уже должны засечь, так что нет смысла таиться:

– Вперед, вперед!

Баки пинком распахивает дверь, ведущую из отсека доставки, и вместе с Уилсоном они входят внутрь, как раз когда первые ряды их подкрепления прорываются следом.

Однажды во Франции Коммандос получили приказ захватить поместье, превращенное в хранилище оккультных трофеев Красного Черепа. Кое-что было откровенно жутким, но СНР это не заботило. Все нападение было просто отвлекающим маневром, но Коммандос не сказали об этом до самого конца. 

Стив был в бешенстве, но Баки понял причину. Разве они дрались бы так эффективно, если бы знали, что они всего лишь приманка?

Пришло время ответить на вопрос еще раз.

Наконец, включается тревога. К этому времени они уже внутри, Баки впереди. Земо расположился где-то выше. Такие, как он, всегда любят смотреть сверху вниз как можно чаще, и базы вроде этой наверняка отражают давнюю привычку.

Двойные двери скользят в стороны, открываясь. А за ними…

Эксперименты. Лучше думать о них так.

– Какого… – говорит кто-то в наушник, кажется, Лэнг.

– Похоже, Земо ставил опыты на ДНК читаури, – слышится голос Вдовы. Как типично для ГИДРЫ. Он надеется, что эти несчастные ублюдки были хотя бы добровольцами.

Потом начинается мясорубка. В наушник он слышит, как Стив направляет команду. Фьюри снаружи, охраняет территорию с помощью местной полиции, которая предполагалась как прикрытие. Как только отряд Стива нагоняет их с Уилсоном, Баки помогает команде пробиться на обширное пространство под ясным небом: открытый ствол шахты во всю высоту скалы. Здесь больше врагов, хотя и не так много, сколько могло бы поместиться, и они с боем прокладывают дорогу до места, где лестница ведет на два этажа вверх и заканчивается. Серьезных потерь пока нет, но они движутся медленно, слишком долго, и что-то в том, как враг отступает, звенит внутри тревожным колоколом.

Он хватает Стива, не забыв выключить коммуникатор, и толкает его в сторону, позволяя остальным принять бой.

– Мы делаем именно то, чего от нас хотят. Выбираем очевидный маршрут, пробиваем дорогу с этажа на этаж.

– Да. А этажей тут хватит на весь день, – Стив дышит с трудом, несмотря на сыворотку. – Думаешь, ты сможешь добраться до Земо, если мы найдем, чем занять всех здесь?

Он не может обещать. Он не знает, какие ловушки там наверху. Но Зимнего Солдата создавали для охоты.

– Стоит попытаться.

– Бери кого сочтешь нужным.

Он берет с собой Лэнга, потому что парень незаменим, когда нужна скрытность, и отправляется наверх по лифтовой шахте. Металлическая рука открывает все двери; он карабкается по кабелям. Это быстро и не требует особых усилий, хотя левое плечо двигается хуже, чем правое. Впрочем, он, похоже, выдал себя, потому что лифт вдруг разгоняется в шахте, и ему приходится разбить и открыть еще одни двери – в еще одно помещение, полное солдат.

Это обычные люди, но они ему знакомы. Одна из тех команд, с кем он работал.

Кто-то из них выкрикивает слово-код. Болван. Оно перестало действовать три задания назад.

Они всегда боялись его: бойцового пса, способного в любой момент повернуться против хозяев. А он этим всегда – хоть и самую малость – наслаждался. Репутация дикого зверя была единственным уважением, которое ему доставалось.

С нынешними оружием и подготовкой они с Лэнгом могут одолеть всех. Он знает о них все, что нужно в бою. А они его больше не знают – и еще меньше им известно о его союзнике.

– С супергеройством всегда так? – спрашивает Лэнг, когда гидровцы уже стонут на полу.

Шлема на нем нет, и выглядит он нездорово: совсем как юнцы после первого боя.

– Я не знаю.

– Но ты же… – начинает Лэнг.

– Я солдат.

По крайней мере, в этом он уверен.

– А на службе всегда так, если не хуже.

Они поднялись уже намного выше, забравшись далеко от первого этажа. Он разбивает окно, ведущее в центральную шахту, сажает мгновенно уменьшившегося Лэнга себе на плечо и начинает взбираться по внешней стене, хватаясь за любые выступы. Он всего в четырех этажах от верхнего яруса, когда что-то с силой бьет в стену в неприятной близости от него. Что бы это ни было, попасть под второй удар ему не хочется, так что он ногами вперед ныряет в ближайшее окно.

Это помещение они тоже зачищают, но не без потерь: один из бойцов с имплантами читаури умудряется схватить Лэнга и выкручивает ему руку под неестественным углом, прежде чем Баки успевает его обезвредить. Лэнг кричит – короткий сдавленный вопль, которого он просто не может удержать – и, когда оставшиеся головорезы оказываются побеждены, сползает по стене. Его левая рука вывернута.

– Не надо! – болезненно вырывается у него, когда Баки тянется к нему.

– Кому-то нужно посмотреть.

– Не сейчас, если начнешь снимать костюм, обратно влезть я не успею.

– Ладно, но драться тебе не стоит. Уменьшайся и держись в стороне. Мы почти наверху, я могу закончить сам.

Уже повернувшись к выходу, он понимает, что порвал карман, и карточная колода, которую он прибрал туда перед тем, как отправиться в бой, разбросана по полу: яркие прямоугольники веером рассыпаны из разорванной картонки. Собирать их нет времени.

Остаток пути он проходит по лестнице. Пинком распахивает дверь на самом верху, прокатывается по полу и… ничего. Ни бойцов, ни Земо.

Слишком просто. Он мог ошибиться насчет того, что Земо здесь. Возможно. Или это ловушка.

В дальнем конце еще одна дверь. Он повторяет все то же самое. Едва он входит, позади раздается звук, и, повернувшись, он видит плотный прозрачный барьер. Он бьет по нему всей силой левой руки и не удивляется, когда тот выдерживает.

На другой стороне комнаты второй барьер, за которым перед приборной панелью стоит человек. Как банально.

– Что вам нужно? – спрашивает он.

Он уверен, что никогда прежде не видел Земо. С виду от не похож на чудовище. Многие другие тоже не были похожи.

– Всего лишь несколько минут твоего времени, – беззаботно отзывается Земо. – Когда я их получу, ты сможешь уйти.

Похоже, держит его за полного идиота.

– Тебе интересно, почему? – спрашивает Земо. – Мне нет нужды тебя убивать. Я буду настолько щедр, что даже дам тебе шанс сбежать.

– Почему?

– Мне искренне жаль, что Капитану Роджерсу придется умереть. Он один из лучших вождей человечества, но он просто не видит необходимости в единстве. И еще – он символ. Даже сейчас есть те, кто верят, что он прав. Поэтому необходимо доказать, что он ошибся.

– Он был прав насчет вас, – говорит Баки, в спешке осматривая комнату. Еще один барьер перекрывает окно. Конечно.

Одна клетка взамен другой. Но это неважно.

– Он ошибся. Да, я часть ГИДРЫ. Но я не Шмидт, который жаждал силы только для себя самого. Но для Роджерса, как и для остального мира, это просто жонглирование словами. Так что я покажу им кое-что еще.

Его рука порхает над контрольным устройством, и экран за его спиной загорается. На нем…

– Это не я, – говорит Баки, но сознание пустеет от ужаса, потому что перед глазами у него – Агент.

Маска и очки на месте, металлическая рука бликует. Он словно смотрит сквозь временной коридор или видит часть себя со стороны, если бы он мог просто отделить эту часть, если бы он мог…

– Это не могу быть я.

– Маскировочная сетка, изобретенная ЩИТом, чрезвычайно удобная вещь. А Рамлоу – довольно приличный стрелок. Его одержимость местью делает его весьма полезным.

– Это Рамлоу, – он не может дышать.

– Не в глазах мира.

– Стив, – быстро произносит он в коммуникатор, – Стив, Рамлоу собирается стрелять в тебя.

Связи нет.

– Связь не работает в этих стенах, – говорит Земо. – Это докажет, что Капитан Америка фатально обманулся. Докажет, что он был втянут в напрасную войну, а потом убит человеком, которому доверял. Все будет записано на камеры: Капитан Америка убит Зимним Солдатом, – Земо даже не злорадствует: просто констатирует факт. – Человеком, которого он считал старым другом. Его будут искренне оплакивать, но его суждения будут дискредитированы.

На экране Агент готовит винтовку.

– Нет! – кричит он.

Кричит внутри стеклянной клетки.

– Нет! Стив!!

Бьет в стену рукой. Стена не поддается. Он вызывает электрический импульс, которым воспользовался против Железного Воителя, пропускает его сквозь тело: сущая агония, но он бьется и бьется в стену и кричит.

Стена не поддается.


	26. Движение вслепую

В конце концов он останавливается, постепенно осознавая, что больше бить нечем.

– Ублюдок.

Он произносит это даже без гнева. Остаточные импульсы сотрясают тело.

– Я говорил тебе, – отзывается Земо, – ты получишь шанс уйти. Если тебя схватят, суда ты вряд ли дождешься.

– Если побегу, это все равно что признаться.

На экране Рамлоу занимает позицию. Никаких следов Стива, но он видит под Рамлоу плоскую возвышенность, заполненную людьми: обычными солдатами и видоизмененными бойцами. Нет сомнений, Земо следил за Стивом. И нет сомнений, скоро Стив и остальные ворвутся именно туда.

– Вот почему вы мне это говорите. Хотите, чтобы я сбежал.

– Так было бы проще. Но не думай, будто можешь нарушить мои планы, сыграв мученика.

– Нет, – говорит он, глядя на экран. – Не думаю. Но вам стоит посмотреть на собственную картинку.

Стив врывается в кадр вихрем, ураганом, слишком быстрый для всех остальных: даже для Агента и его выстрела. Секундами позже тяжелые ботинки бьют Рамлоу в голову, крылья Уилсона на миг заслоняют весь экран, а потом он падает на Рамлоу сверху, срывает маскировку, показывая того, кто под ней прячется: покрытое шрамами лицо, обе руки на месте.

Баки ухмыляется.

– Спасибо, Ванда.

Потом он обращается к Земо.

– Вы не учли телепата в команде.

Он знал, что боль от электрического разряда привлечет ее внимание – нужно было только передать сообщение, громко и четко. Через мгновение барьер между ним и окном рассыпается вспышкой красных искр.

Баки бросается прямо сквозь него, используя встроенный в руку трос с крюком, чтобы, пролетев по дуге, вломиться в окно комнаты, в которой только что был Земо. Его там больше нет, но выход всего один, поэтому он спешит туда. Коммуникатор оживает на середине фразы – голос Старка:

– ...расчетное время прибытия примерно три минуты тридцать восемь секунд, и надеюсь, вы мне хоть что-нибудь оставили.

– Не волнуйся, Тони, тут на всех хватит, – весело отвечает Стив.

Баки вмешивается в разговор:

– Земо уходит, он уже знает, что план Кроссбоунса провалился.

– Он сейчас не главная задача, – говорит Стив. – Как идет перехват, Тони?

– Хилл руководит. Отсчет вот-вот начнется.

Баки осматривается в башне Земо. Ряды компьютерных экранов мало что ему говорят, так что он решает оставить это Старку. Лучше пойти следом за Земо: он из тех, у кого всегда есть запасной план.

Вторую лестницу он находит без труда и, спускаясь, снова слышит в коммуникатора голос Старка:

– Ладно, Кэп, внутренняя защита взломана.

Имея в голове карту базы, нетрудно следовать указателям – даже тем, что ему не адресованы.

 

~~~

 

На бегу Стив следует разве что половине указаний через коммуникатор. ПЯТНИЦА отслеживает перемещения Земо: его собственная система безопасности обернулась против него. Это просто. Это то, для чего создан Капитан Америка – это, а не политические игры. Вопрос в том, каким врагом будет Земо: отступает ли он или ищет новое место, чтобы собраться с силами.

Ответ ждет его за поворотом в очередную просторную комнату, сверкающую гладким металлом. Дыхание вырывается паром в холодном воздухе.

Земо стоит в дальнем конце, держа в руках нечто похожее на тонкий луч белого света. Стив слишком много странного повидал в жизни, чтобы останавливаться.

– Вы можете сдаться, – говорит он. – Вы проиграли, Земо. Вашу программу уничтожают в это самое время. Половина хакерских команд мира работает над этим. Сети скоординированы между собой.

– Стив умеет речи толкать, – замечает Баки, появляясь во второй двери. Стив едва не расплывается в ухмылке, настолько буднично звучит его голос. – Почти убедил меня немедленно вступить в армию хакеров.

– Я просто рассказал им, что поставлено на карту.

– На карту поставлен мир! – рявкает Земо, теперь очевидно напуганный. – Перед нами угроза, которую ваш мелкий мозг не в состоянии осознать. Союз – единственный выход. Мир, раздираемый глупыми национальными конфликтами и личными устремлениями, не сможет выстоять против тварей, которых спустят с поводка. Думаете, ваш асгардский князек, заигравшийся в туриста, спасет нас? Думаете, ваш путаный экспромт сработает еще раз? Нам нужна сила.

– В тирании нет подлинной силы, – говорит Стив, – а в захвате власти нет никакого благородства. А теперь – пойдете по-хорошему или будете вести себя, как псих-неудачник?

– Думаете, что сможете удержать меня? Что ваши обвинения не рассыплются и мне не хватит сил доказать, что это клевета, видео – подделка, а ваши действия здесь – нападение на безопасное и законное сооружение?

– Вы так уверены, что сможете уйти, – говорит Стив. – Так почему бы вам не сдаться?

– Потому что вы прискорбно настойчивы и от вас слишком много проблем.

– О, да заткнись ты, – нетерпеливо приказывает Баки из-за спины Земо, подняв правую руку ему навстречу. – Бросай оружие. Я с радостью найду повод тебя прикончить.

– Охотно верю, – говорит Земо – а потом неуловимо двигает рукой: не той, в которой держит похожий на меч сгусток света, а той, где зажато какое-то устройство.

Пистолет в руке Баки вспыхивает одновременно с неизвестным оружием. Он не взрывается, но, когда Баки жмет на спусковой крючок, Стив уже знает, что выстрела не последует.

– Старк занят железной броней для защиты, – говорит Земо. – Но насколько же эффективнее обезоружить врага.

С этими словами он нападает.

Стив тут же поднимает щит – и сквозь него прокатывается мучительная боль. Он падает на колени, перед глазами все белеет, и бледное лезвие света в руках Земо снова летит к нему. Он откатывается в сторону немного не вовремя, и оно бьет его в правое плечо. Теперь боль не так ощутима, как после удара о щит, и Стив понимает, что металл сработал как проводник.

Сквозь боль он видит Баки, уже рванувшегося к Земо, который отступает недостаточно быстро и падает с ног, но тут же вскакивает. Из левой ладони вырывается еще одно лезвие и чиркает Баки по живому плечу, заставив его коротко вскрикнуть. Стив вздергивает себя на ноги – боль замедляет реакции. Он отбрасывает бесполезный щит и снова бросается в атаку.

Для мастерства мало возможностей. Весь бой заключается в том, чтобы оставаться вне досягаемости лезвий и одновременно подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы нанести удар. Двигаться, несмотря на режущую боль всякий раз, когда лезвия касаются плоти: хоть на секунду, хоть вскользь. Земо – не суперсолдат, но он очень быстрый, и непрестанное мелькание лезвий не дает приблизиться к нему, даже работая командой. Стив видит, что Баки дерется, стараясь отводить левую руку подальше от Земо, но лезвие находит ее, заставляя его кричать от боли. Баки шатает, но он держится на ногах, продолжает сражаться.

Стив так часто сражался, превозмогая боль. Она так долго сопровождала его, что за дни, недели, месяцы без боли, подаренные новым телом, он благодарил без устали; но потом, как и ко всем чудесам, он привык к этому и стал принимать как должное.

Стив так часто дрался несмотря ни на что – разбиваясь в кровь на улицах, но снова и снова поднимаясь на ноги, – потому что, если бы он остановился, когда силы еще не иссякли, если бы он прекратил хоть раз, он никогда больше не смог бы бороться.

Сейчас от боли плывет перед глазами, она тупо отдается во всем теле. Баки вряд ли намного лучше, но он все еще дерется: с тем же мрачным упорством. Стив уже не может думать ни о чем за пределами комнаты: только о том, кого едва знает под именем барона Земо и кто остался последней головой чудовища, для которого человеческая жизнь и человеческая боль – пустой звук. Только о Земо и о человеке, сражающемся бок о бок с ним, вместе с ним. Они совпадают друг с другом: каждым полученным ударом, каждым нанесенным. Разные тела, разная техника боя, такому слаженному ритму неоткуда взяться, но вот он. Это не просто и не приятно, и никогда таковым не было: это жестоко, грубо и больно.

Стив смертельно измотан. Недели в бегах, необходимость быстро действовать против Земо, битва. Он устал еще до всего этого. Было ли когда-то иначе?

Никогда нельзя сдаваться. Он вкладывает все в один последний рывок, двигается так, как учила его Наташа, позволяя инерции собственного тела провести его сквозь боль: Земо замечает бросок и уходит в сторону, но Стив, уже готовый к этому, сгибает ноги и ловит его

пятками. Земо спотыкается, и этого Стиву хватает, чтобы, бросившись на колени, поймать Земо за левую руку и бросить через плечо. Он вскрикивает от боли, когда его задевает лезвие, но не ослабляет хватку, а Баки, повторяя его движение, бьет левой рукой по правому запястью Земо. 

Даже тогда Земо удается чиркнуть лезвием по правому плечу Баки, но, хотя Стив слышит сдавленный крик боли, это не мешает Баки схватить Земо выше локтя металлической рукой и крутануть вперед, сбивая с ног. Стив дергает его вниз, грубо выкручивая ему запястье, пока тот не кричит, роняя странное оружие. Баки уже вжимает его лицом в пол, отшвыривая лезвие, выпавшее из правой руки. Стив отбрасывает то, что было в левой, трясущимися от боли руками стаскивает собственный ремень связывает Земо. Теперь тот молчит – ему тоже больно. Но Стиву его не жаль.

– Знаешь... – говорит Баки. Волосы падают ему на глаза, а на левой стороне лица темнеет ожог, оставленный лезвием. – Настолько богатый подонок наверняка отбрешется, несмотря ни на что. Купит кого угодно.

– Да, – устало отвечает Стив.

Он смотрит на человека, которого держит в руках. Земо выглядит удивительно маленьким. Стив мог бы сломать ему шею. Он точно знает, как.

– Сперва мы сами с ним поговорим, – добавляет он.


	27. Самое время жить

Они передают Земо Роудсу.  Тот уже набирает номер своего адвоката. Потом Баки идет проведать Лэнга, и Стиву приходится согласовывать дальнейшие действия с Тони, Т’Чаллой и Фьюри. Вакандцы, по-видимому, раздражены тем, что пропустили большую часть сражения, но Т’Чалла решает использовать свой дипломатический статус, чтобы добиться суда над Земо. Стив не сомневается, что статус этот вырастет после договоренности о запасах вибраниума.

Ему самому прежде всего хочется убедиться, что его команда в безопасности теперь, когда доказано, что главной движущей силой Соглашения все время была ГИДРА.

– Ты в самом деле думаешь, что все будет так просто? – спрашивает Фьюри. – Как по-твоему, почему после «Озарения» я притворился мертвым?

– Мне казалось, вам просто нравятся плащ и кинжал, – ядовито отзывается Стив.

Но на деле он не удивлен: это лишь подтверждение горьких подозрений. Правительству по-прежнему нужны козлы отпущения. Он не может отдать на расправу тех, кто столько прошел с ним. Это просто неприемлемо.

Уже поздно, когда он находит Баки, Сэма и Наташу, наблюдающих за захваченными в плен гидровцами. Баки разговаривает с кем-то из отряда, который вызывала Шерон. И в его тоне столько от сержанта Барнса из Воющих Коммандос, что Стив почти готов, оглянувшись, увидеть Дум-Дума.

Одним из закованных пленников оказывается Рамлоу, на чьем лице еще ясно видны следы ботинок Сэма. Стив не настолько доверяет себе, чтобы к нему приближаться. Теперь он знает, что Рамлоу стоял рядом, когда Баки пытали. Пытал не он, но он был там и не мешал этому.

– На твоем месте, – говорит он, когда они с Баки ненадолго остаются одни, – я вряд ли удержался бы от того, чтобы убить Рамлоу.

– Ты бы удержался, – отвечает Баки. – Он того не стоит. Если бы я взялся гоняться за каждым таким Рамлоу, вся жизнь ушла бы на это. И в конце концов они бы победили, потому что эта жизнь превратилась бы в одно долгое убийство.

«Ты чудо», думает Стив, но вслух этого не произносит, потому что у Нат готов для него отчет о положении дел в интернете.

 

~~~

 

Все не так просто, как он пытается передать словами. Солдата создавали для убийств, и, хотя он ограничил их количество с тех пор, как вырвался на свободу (сказалась бережливость бруклинского мальчишки, как и во всем остальном), – но при виде скованного и окровавленного Рамлоу… он подумал об этом. Даже представил себе треск костей. Как и с Земо; тот ничего не сделал ему лично, но тоже считал людей инструментами.

Но то, что он знает, с каким именно звуком трещат кости, – так чудовищно неправильно. И если бы он мог повернуть все вспять, он предпочел бы остановиться.

Он не знает, верным ли было решение не убивать Земо. Рамлоу не имеет значения, он просто очередной бандит. Но Земо – другое дело. Может, Баки проявил эгоизм, ставя выше всего собственное желание перестать быть убийцей? Теперь уже слишком поздно.

Он видится с довольным Лэнгом – Роудс обещал ему, что Старк оплатит медицинские счета. Он говорит с Вандой. Потом просто возвращается на этаж, где рассыпал игральные карты. Одни порваны, по другим прошлись ботинками – наверное, когда Лэнга несли вниз к медикам. Некоторые, без сомнения, потерялись. Он знает, что может достать новую колоду, но эта слишком долго путешествовала вместе с ним.

Он собирает оставшиеся карты и до смешного рад, что среди них остались и сияющий Тернер, и карта с лодкой в бушующих волнах, которую, кажется, выбрала Ванда. Среди прочих он замечает карту с тремя крошечными яркими, как драгоценные камни, колибри и ту, на которой изображен мостик над лилиями. Он заталкивает их все в целый карман и спускается обратно.

 

~~~

 

К тому времени, как они добираются до собственной комнаты, Стив выглядит таким же измотанным, каким себя чувствует Баки. Но только когда Стив снимает униформу, Баки видит отметины: ожоги по всему телу, оставленные лезвиями Земо.

– Черт возьми, Стив, – вырывается у него с беспомощной злостью.

Стив моргает, словно не сразу соображая, о чем речь.

– Ты выглядишь не лучше.

Может быть, и нет, и кожа болит от ожогов с того самого боя. Но для него это не новость. Из Стива не делали оружие.

Или делали, разве нет? Чем еще мог быть проект «Возрождение»?

Он был так зол, узнав, что Эрскин не рассказал Стиву: последнему испытателю сыворотки она сожгла лицо с костей.

Ночью они снова делят постель, но не ради секса. Они оба слишком устали. Сегодня достаточно быть рядом. Достаточно быть вместе, и так странно, что он способен на это, что после всего ему нравится прикосновение кожи к коже, ощущение объятий. Но он не против.

Стив – свой. Стив – дом.

 

До самого утра, когда Стив делает признание.

Странно, но Баки даже не злится. Это так похоже на Стива.

– Им нужен козел отпущения, – говорит Стив тем самым тоном, который в его представлении звучит уверенно и основательно, а на деле – по-дурацки драматично. – Я не отдам им ни тебя, ни Ванду, ни Сэма.

– Стив, клянусь, если ты решишь взвалить всю вину на себя, я тебя удавлю. Ты предаешь себя в чужие руки, кто знает, что с тобой сделают. Ты говорил, что Ванда не должна сдаваться. Почему с тобой все по-другому?

– Потому что я Капитан Америка, – произносит Стив с раздражающим самодовольством. – Нет, послушай, Бак. Никуда меня не денут. Не смогут, слишком многие новостные агентства поднимут шум, если процесс не будет прозрачным. На тебя, Ванду, Сэма могут надавить. Но не на Капитана Америку. Откат будет сильнее эффекта. А заполучив меня, они перестанут волноваться об остальных. И молчать вечно меня не заставят. Это лучший способ продолжить борьбу. Разве не ты первый сказал мне, что не в любой драке можно победить кулаками?

– Не выношу, когда я прав, – в горле сухо и тесно. – И еще сильнее не выношу, когда прав ты.

– Сделаешь для меня кое-что? – Стив поднимает щит, прислоненный к стене. – Позаботься об этом.

Еще одно воспоминание. Он начинает привыкать к ним: они уже не ранят сознание, но это словно зазубрено по краям. Лязг металла о металл, рука ловит диск… Он делает шаг назад.

– Уилсон…

– Сэм бы отлично справился. Но я прошу тебя, потому что хочу, чтобы ты хранил его. Возьми и помни о том, кто ты.

И кто же? У него было так много личностей, и уверен он только в одном: он больше ни один из тех, кем был прежде.

Стив ловит его взгляд.

– Не идеальный солдат, но хороший человек.

 

~~~

 

Они выходят вместе. Это не арест – еще нет, скорее согласие, что Стив вернется вместе со Старком и Роудсом.

Баки не берет с собой щит. Он вернется за ним позже, он еле держится и без гаданий о том, как отреагирует Старк на Зимнего Солдата со щитом Капитана Америки. Как бы он ни пытался скроить хорошую мину, в груди колотится паника. Что если Стив ошибся? Что если он идет на смерть или того хуже?

Остальных план тоже не вдохновляет. Ванда спорит дольше всех, но в итоге Стив ее выматывает. «Присмотри за Вандой» – последнее, что Стив говорит Баки, а теперь, когда Стив обнимает ее, Баки уверен: ее просят присмотреть за ним. А Уилсону, разумеется, велено приглядывать за ними обоими.

У Хилл уже готовы фальшивые документы для беглецов. Баки не смотрит в собственные, прежде чем затолкать их в карман.

– Я настоял, чтобы этим занимался не Тони, – говорит Стив. – Не могу не думать, какие имена взбредут ему в голову.

 

– Прессу предупредили? – спрашивает Стив у Романофф.

– Вам готовят грандиозный прием, – сухо обещает та.

– Прием? – переспрашивает Старк. – А, понял. Я буду Страшным Серым Волком, который приведет Капитана Невинность домой в наручниках, так?

– Публика обожает побежденных, – пожимает плечами Романофф.

А Стив великолепно разыграет благородное смирение. Когда он перестает вести себя как последний болван, он хитрее черта из табакерки.

У Баки в руке карта, которую он выбрал для Стива: мостик над лилиями. Он собирался просто отдать ее ему: талисман, обещание, но теперь не раздумывая выходит вперед и заключает Стива в долгое крепкое объятие, хотя карту все-таки передает.

– Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь.

– Знаю, – голос у Стива ломается. – Прости, Бак.

Прежде чем Баки успевает вздохнуть и спросить, за что, Стив отстраняется. Но на полпути он оглядывается и отдает Баки честь.

Он всегда делал это невероятно небрежно. Яснее ясного, что сопляк даже подготовку толком не прошел.

~~~

Когда Баки выходит снова, с небольшой сумкой и объемистым чехлом, в котором спрятан щит, его уже ждут Ванда и Уилсон. У него в кармане две карты для них, но время еще будет.

– Планы есть? – спрашивает он у Уилсона.

Ему отчего-то не кажется, что этот парень просто так уйдет в отставку: один раз он попытался, но не смог.

Конечно, Уилсон мог бы послать его подальше. Вместо этого он говорит:

– Ну, план это сильно сказано, но я должен повидаться с семьей. Есть идеи как это сделать, чтоб не угодить под арест, Кэп?

Это сказано намеренно, а не просто сорвалось с языка.

– Я просто храню щит для Стива.

– Как скажешь, чувак, – говорит Уилсон. – Но он бы не отдал его тебе, если бы не верил, что ты с ним справишься.

Это похоже на картину-головоломку. Одну из тех, что складываются то в горящую свечу, то в пару лиц. С одной стороны, Стив просто отдал ему личную вещь на хранение. Но с другой…

Капитан Америка и Стив Роджерс никогда не были одним и тем же. Конечно, границы пересекались и размывались. Но Капитан Америка начинался как спектакль.

Хотя и не такой.

– Капитан Америка вне закона? Не с таким именем.

– Капитан Америка был вне закона с тех пор, как мы ушли с базы Мстителей, – отвечает Уилсон. – Важна цель. Потому что Капитан Америка – парень, который бьется за правое дело, разве нет?

– Ты переслушал старых песенок Стива из турне.

Вдруг подает голос Ванда.

– Я ненавидела Капитана Америку. А потом узнала Стива Роджерса. Думаю, иногда имя использовали не совсем так, как он хотел. Было бы здорово это пресечь.

Баки подозрительно щурится:

– Вы двое меня в банду заманиваете?

– Пока нет, – весело произносит Уилсон. – А ты не ответил на вопрос о моей семье.

Уилсон предлагает ему занятие, способ отвлечься. Хотя это, возможно, правда, прежде всего Уилсон хочет увидеть свою семью.

Он чувствует внезапную и сильную волну благодарности. Стив снова изображает благородного идиота, но Баки не один, и вместе они прикроют Стива, когда понадобится. Хорошая команда.

– Мы этим займемся, – говорит он.

  
  


~~~~~

Никто не должен умирать во славу

Никто не должен гибнуть молодым


End file.
